Running Out of Time
by ceebreeze88
Summary: What happens when Hermione is in an accident at the Ministry of Magic and is transported through time? How far does she go back? Who does she meet? Will she want to return to the future? Only time will tell. Eventual HG/AM, time turner love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All!  
This is my first shot at a fanfiction so I hope that if you continue to read this story, that you will like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I am a first time writer  
and would enjoy any feedback anyone can give me. Oh and if someone would like to Beta this story, I have no objections to that either. Just message me.  
Now onto the story.

P.S. I do not own Harry Potter, if I did do you really think that I would be writing for free? Uh no.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger stood next to her partner of almost a year and sighed. She hated patrolling the corridors of the Ministry of Magic; it brought back painful memories that plagued her nightmares. She silently thanked Merlin that in a few months she would be an official Auror and not have to do anymore grunt work.

Hermione was in her last few months of Auror training. It was the middle of March, and May couldn't come any sooner. The war had been over for almost three years, and Voldemort was dead. Many of the friends she had considered her family died in the final battle, and the castle had been destroyed.

Several weeks after the Final Battle, Hermione and Harry went to Australia, to retrieve her parents. Ron stayed with his family to mourn the loss of his brother Fred. The family as a whole needed time to heal. Hermione's parents were furious when she gave back them back their memories. David and Elizabeth Granger were none too pleased to hear about all the danger that Hermione had been put in the past year, but were happy to have their daughter back.

Hermione and Harry helped them move back to England, where they started up their old dentistry and began to move on in the next chapter of their lives. Seeing David and Elizabeth start up their careers again, made Harry and Hermione think about their own. Harry wanted to become an Auror and he convinced Hermione to do it as well. However, she wanted to go back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling and take her N.E.W.T.S.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave her a smile, saying that she was the only person he knew that would rather go back to school and earn her marks rather than just accept the honorary ones she was given. He supported her decision and together they said goodbye to her parents and returned to Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they were given a warm welcome and began work on the castle immediately. There were many volunteers and together they made it to where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was fully functional by that coming September. Hermione's seventh and final year at Hogwarts was the easiest and by far the dullest she had. Hermione graduated top of her class, and had the highest marks of the past twenty years.

After she graduated she moved in with Harry at Grimmauld Place. Harry insisted that she move in with him, instead of getting her own flat. Harry told her that she was the sister he never had, and that he would be more than happy living with her. With the help of Hermione's parents, Hermione moved into Grimmauld Place and has been happy ever since.

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by a pale hand waving in front of her face. Her partner must have been speaking, but she was too involved in her thoughts to listen.

"Earth to Granger!" he said, obviously annoyed at her lack of focus.

Hermione glanced up to see the annoyance written across her partners' face. "Did you say something?"

"Yes I did. I was asking you whether or not we are supposed to patrol down in Sector G, or not. But, the first time I asked this question all I was answered with was a blank stare and a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of your mouth. So Granger, if you're not too busy lost in space, join us down here on Earth." He said with his trademark smirk.

_Drool?_ She quickly wiped her mouth, which made the tall man to the side of her let out a small chuckle. She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that there was no drool he was just trying to bait her like he always did. She crossed her arms and answered his question.

"First off, yes we are suppose to patrol Sector G, but Kingsley said to be careful. There are broken time turners, prophecies, and other dark items in there. We are to simply walk down the rows and make sure everything is in order and leave. There are too may items we could accidentally bump into or set off that it isn't safe to stay too long in that room. And secondly…" she uncrossed her arms and smacked him across the chest " I DO NOT DROOL!"

She was met with a pained laugh and a smile. " Now, now, Granger there's no need to get your knickers in a twist. I was just having some fun with you." His eyes glittering with mischief.

"My knickers are perfectly fine, thank you. Now come on, I hate being here at this ungodly hour and as soon as we go patrol down there we can go home." She said with a look of longing on her face. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep.

"Ungodly hour indeed. Why doesn't the Ministry put someone else on the night shift? We're Aurors in training, shouldn't we be getting all the sleep we can? Especially with all the drills we run on a daily basis. We both could use some sleep, but oh no. We have to patrol an area that hasn't seen any action in fifty years. I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep. Do you think I just wake up looking this handsome?" He said waggling his eyebrows at her as they began to walk down the partially lit corridor towards the stairs.

Hermione had to stifle a laugh, she knew from the beginning of their friendship and partnership that he was a serial narcissist. He was well aware of his dashing good looks and if given the opportunity to point them out he would go on for days.

"You mean to tell me that the great Draco Malfoy doesn't wake up looking like this?" she turned and waved a hand in front of his body " and to think this whole time we have been friends I thought you just woke up that way. Life as I know has stopped making sense!" She whispered with mock horror as Draco turned to scowl at his partner.

Yes it was the infamous Draco Malfoy who had become a close friend and her Auror partner for almost two years. However, this change from enemies to allies did not just happen overnight. When Hermione and Harry returned to England they were summoned to appear at several Death Eater trials, the Malfoy families being one of them. Only Lucius and Draco were charged, since Narcissa saved Harry's life she was given immunity.

The trial began with Lucius recounting just how Voldemort became part of his family's life. Lucius told of how his own Grandfather harbored no prejudiced against witches and wizards who weren't pureblooded. His Grandfather felt that it was the magic within witches and wizards is what made them superior, not blood. These views were passed down to Lucius's father Abraxas, but they were not easily maintained.

Lucius told of how Abraxas was forced into servitude by threats against his family and himself. Tom Riddle needed the Malfoy's influence to get other pureblooded families on his side and to gain their financial support. Abraxas was given the choice of serving the Dark Lord as a faithful Death Eater or be condemned to death along with his mother and father.

Abraxas was left no other option but to join the Dark Lord and uptake a two-faced persona. In the public eye he was a cold-hearted Death Eater, but at home he treated his wife with respect and gave all the love he had to his son. However, as Lucius grew older, Abraxas had to teach him how to wear two masks like he did. Lucius was taught occumulency and other skills to keep up the charade of loyal Death Eater until the snake bastard could be defeated for good.

After Lucius' wedding to Narcissa, Abraxas and his wife contracted Dragon-Pox and died shortly after, leaving Lucius to serve the Dark Lord in Abraxas' place. Lucius was only faithful to the Dark Lord to keep his family safe; he kept up the same two-faced persona as his father and became one of the Dark Lords most trusted advisors. Lucius also had to pass down his fathers' teachings to his own son, so that he too could keep the family safe by wearing two masks.

Lucius then relayed every event occurring between Draco's first year of Hogwarts to the Final Battle, which included the Department of Mysteries incident, going and leaving Azkaban, Draco's mission to kill Dumbledore, the Golden Trio being taken to Malfoy Manor, and the frantic search for Draco at the Final Battle.

When Lucius spoke, there was shame and remorse evident in his tone of voice. He was already under veritaserum, which meant that his emotions were not an act. He apologized profusely to the court and even catching Hermione's gaze as he apologized for being powerless to the Dark Lords whims. He had a persona to convey and could not afford to slip up in the slightest or it could have meant the death of his family.

After hours of deliberation, Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to five years of house arrest instead of twenty years in Azkaban. Lucius had many houses and was allowed to visit any of them but not without an owling an Auror first. Lucius was thankful to the courts, and embraced his son and wife upon hearing the news of not being sent to Azkaban.

After hearing Lucius speak and having him sentenced, the court decided just to sentence Draco to help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts and to also finish his education there. Which is where Hermione and Draco's friendship began.

One rainy day found Hermione in the Hogwarts library repairing shelves and books when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find grey eyes piercing her own. Draco Malfoy stood before her in a dark blue crew neck, muggle jeans paired with dragonhyde boots. She was shocked to see the Malfoy heir in such muggle attire. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked as she assessed him and she blushed when she realized what she was doing and quickly asked him what he wanted.

Draco asked politely if he could speak to her, she nodded and they proceeded to sit at the first available table in the library. Draco seemed to be nervous but quickly shook off the feeling as he started to apologize for everything that happened between them in the course of the seven years that they had known each other. This also meant trying to apologize for what happened at Malfoy Manor, but he was silenced by Hermione's eyes beginning to tear up and she asked for him to please never bring the incident up again. He changed the subject by thanking her for saving him in the Room of Requirement, when she could have left him for dead.

Draco told Hermione that he had always admired her for her tenacity for learning and her ability to pick up things quickly. However, there were spies for Voldemort everywhere, so he had to be cruel to her and call her a mudblood against his will. He had to wear two-faces just like his father and his grandfather. It made Hermione sad that he had to live two lives for so long and was never allowed to freely express his own opinions. After listening to Draco talk and seeing that he was genuinely sorry for his actions, is when Hermione forgave him. He was flabbergasted at her readiness to forgive him so easily. She simply told him that the war was over, and people needed to move on including the two of them.

That night in the library Hermione gave Draco a second chance and he readily took it. Draco and Hermione became close friends over the course of the rebuilding of Hogwarts and during the school year. They found that they both had a love of books, and a love of learning new things. Together they learned wandless magic, non-verbal spells, and Draco taught Hermione a bit of Occumulency. They bonded over the long nights in the library, classes spent together, and their thirst for conquering new magic.

Hermione's other friends were skeptical of Malfoy's intentions towards Hermione at first, but over the course of time their skeptics of Malfoy became a thing of the past. They might never like him as much as Hermione, but they tolerated him for their Hermione's sake. Harry and Ron were the worst in believing that Malfoy had no ulterior motive to being Hermione's friend. What they weren't expecting was when Draco wrote them both letters of apology. Harry and Ron were still weary after reading their letters but decided that Hermione had never been wrong before and decided to trust her judgment.

Hermione and Draco's relationship was nothing more than friendship. Over the course of their friendship they became more like brother and sister rather than lovers. They cared for one another like normal brothers and sisters would, and loved each other in a sibling manner. Hermione considered Harry as a brother and happily accepted Draco as her other brother as well. Draco was happy to have a sister, even if she wasn't blood related.

It was their sibling relationship that drove Draco to become an Auror with Hermione. Draco would take over the family business from Lucius when he retired, but Draco wanted to do something with more adventure until then. Draco and Hermione began their training together and were paired as partners after being matched through the Auror Partner compatibility test. They were relieved that they ended up getting each other and began working hard to complete their training.

So now here the were, almost three years of friendship later, walking down the stairs to inspect their last sector before they could finally go home. They reached the end of the stairs, and Draco opened the door for Hermione, she thanked him and walked on through. Hermione and Draco took a quick look around the large room. It was covered in dust, and many magical objects that the two had never seen before.

"Okay Granger, how do you want to patrol the room? I take the left you take the right or would you rather stick together? Keep in mind if we stay together, it will take longer to get home." Draco said.

"I think we should stick together, we're stronger as a team. I know that means taking longer in this room, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." She said while digging through her old beaded bag to find her wand. She never left home without her old beaded bag anymore, always preparing for the worst. She encompassed the phrase 'constant vigilance'.

"Alright then, lets get to patrolling. Wand at the ready Granger." He said with a focused look on his face as they raised their wands and began to walk.

Together they stalked the room looking around for any sign of wrongdoing. They passed several shelves upon shelves of magical objects. The room was eerie with silence, and it was beginning to give Hermione a bad feeling. She knew Draco was feeling the same way, his jaw was strained and there was a look in his eyes that told her he knew something was rotten in the state of Denmark.

After thirty minutes of patrolling, they rounded their final corner and heard voices. Hermione's heart rate began to soar, but before she could react any further, Draco yanked her into the shadows. Hermione cast a silent spell so that they could hear what the voices were saying as they inched closer to them while remaining unseen.

"These things don't even work! Why are we wasting our time with ones that don't work? What are you expecting someone to fix one of these? The minute we take one of these to anyone they would call the Ministry, and I am not going back to Azkaban. One trip was enough for a lifetime." A man harshly whispered to the other dark figure.

"One of these has to work, they cannot all be broken. I mean there has to be at least ten, and they are all different. Maybe whoever was in charge of looking at them just didn't know what they were doing. We are going to take them and then try them all. We have been waiting for two years to do this. I will not leave empty handed." Another man whispered.

Hermione and Draco were getting closer to the two figures, and were straining their eyes to see just what had these two men in such a snit. The items they were looking over were in a big glass case among all the shelves. A single light shown down upon the case, and as Hermione grew closer she had to raise a hand to her mouth to cover gasp of shock. The two men were looking at several time-turners.

Hermione and Draco shared a look of horror. What were these two men wanting with the time-turners and why were they so determined to get their hands on a working one? Hermione was trying to think of some type of plan, but more whispering from the two mystery men interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on lets just grab them all! We need to get out of here before someone sees us! "One of the men whispered.

"Okay, okay. This better be worth it! I will kill anyone who tries to take me back to Azkaban. I won't go!" The other one replied.

"Going back to warn the Dark Lord of what's to come is worth it you twit! Can you imagine the wealth we'll have when we help the greatest wizard of all time win the war! Think of all the power and status we will obtain. This could be the single most important thing of our lives. Now lets go!" He popped the glass and began to scoop the time-turners into a bag.

Hermione took Draco's free hand and gave it a squeeze, signaling that it was time to make their presence known. They walked out of the shadows, and stopped a few feet in front of the men in question.

"Stop what you're doing, drop your wands, and no one gets hurt." Draco yelled. He was standing with his wand at the ready, and his eyes hard with anger. Hermione mirrored his stance and trained her wand at the man directly across from her.

The two men turned around to face Draco and Hermione. In the pale light, it was still too dark to make out their faces for certain, but wasn't dark enough that they couldn't make out their tall bodies. However, Hermione and Draco must have been too easy to recognize as the man across from Draco raised his own wand and began to speak.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter's mudblood and little Malfoy. It's been a long while since I've had a good kill, but unfortunately we have to run. So we'll settle for making sure you both are never born. Goodbye and good riddance." The men turned to run, but Draco and Hermione were quicker. They began casting spells at the men in hopes of stopping them, and the men didn't make it very far before they turned around and began to fight.

Both wand and wandless magic was being thrown across the small space between the four duelers. Neither was making any headway, as the four people were great duelers. The fight went on, and Hermione was beginning to sweat. She finally caught a break when she managed to stun the man with the bag of time-turners. She ran to get the bag that had fallen, while he was incapacitated. As she ran, Draco and the other man were still fiercely dueling. Hermione picked up the bag, but when she did a time-turner fell out. Without thinking she put it around her neck for safekeeping, hid the bag underneath a shelf, and ran to help her partner.

Hermione dashed back to Draco's side and began casting as many spells that she could think of, to stop the man. It was only when Draco and Hermione cast the same spell at the same that the man fell back onto the floor. With both wands still trained on the man, Draco began to walk forward so that he could apprehend him. What the two partners were not counting on was the man sitting up, and pointing his wand at Draco.

"Avada …. " but before the man could even begin to say Kedavra, Hermione was on the move. As if moving in slow motion, Hermione moved to shove Draco out of the way and cast a protection spell. The spells collided and sent Hermione flying into the glass case that once held the time-turners. Hermione felt the shards of glass rip through her skin, and instantly felt pain. Suddenly there was a bright light, but the pain was too great for Hermione to comprehend what was happening. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw to keep from screaming in agony.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, but it was too late for her. Draco's voice was the last thing she heard before the pain overcame her and her world went dark.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ ME**

This story is now set in 1962 for a reason. I have purposely moved Hermione's birthday and other events in the Potter series in order for the time line to work.

There is a note in one of the future about the timeline and if you wish to read it, then awesome.

Please do not leave me a review telling me that I have done the dates wrong, because they were done this way for a reason. I do my research before writing and I know all about Lucius, Hermione, and a bunch of other birthday's that people feel they need to tell me over and over again.

If you don't care, GREAT! If you do, then please contact me or don't read this story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Hermione started to come out of the darkness, she began to hear voices. She was afraid of moving for fear of the pain coming back, so she remained lifeless, and kept her eyes closed. She heard a woman and a man arguing before she felt herself being levitated. Being levitated brought back the searing pain of the glass shards still lodged all over her body, once again the pain was too much and she succumbed to darkness.

Hermione awoke much later. Her body no longer in pain and the room was blissfully silent. Praying to Merlin that when she opened her eyes that the pain didn't come back, she slowly cracked open her eyes. She sighed in relief that no pain came when she fully opened her eyes. However, she gasped in shock when she began to look around at her surroundings.

She was in a bed at he Hogwarts infirmary. Hermione's head began to swim with questions. _Why am I here? Why am I not in the hospital bed at the Ministry or St. Mungos? _It was then that she remembered the bright light before the darkness took her over. _Is this where the bright light took me? Did one of those men cast a spell?_ She couldn't remember. She remembered Draco calling her name and then blacking out. _He must be worried sick. _She hoped he was okay, and not worrying about her too much. She glanced down at her right hand to the ring she wore on her middle finger.

It was a simple platinum ring with a single emerald stone in the middle, on the inside it was engraved with a simple _M&G_, which stood for Malfoy and Granger since their last names were so long. Draco gave her the ring the day after they were partnered together. Draco wore a similar ring with a ruby stone in the middle of his with the same engraving. He told her that they were the prime examples of inter-house unity and were going to embrace it. Draco said he had found a spell to connect the rings to each other, so that when one of them was in mortal peril that the other ring would burn. However, this only happened when they were apart from each other. The ring was also spelled so that if one of them were to die, the stone in the middle of their rings would turn black.

Hermione thanked him for the kind gesture and made it a point to never take the ring off. She smiled now at the memories and saw that the stone in the middle of her ring was still emerald green. Her finger was also not burning so Draco must be fine. She just hoped that it didn't begin to burn. Hermione's thoughts began to slow as she realized just how tired she really was. Auror training and patrolling at night for the Ministry had taken a toll on her over the last few weeks. She was happy to know that this was the last night she would ever have to patrol, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was when Hermione heard voices that she woke up and remembered where exactly where she was. Hermione opened her eyes and looked towards where the two voices were coming from. There were two women behind the white curtain, the sun casting their silhouettes on the curtain beside her. Hermione turned her head towards the voices and began to listen to what they were saying, instantly recognizing the two voices.

"Poppy how is she doing?" she heard Professor McGonagall ask in worried tone.

"Quite frankly Minerva she is lucky to be alive. If you two didn't bring her in when you both did, she would have died. There was so much blood and so many pieces of glass as you saw. It took two blood replenishing potions, five bottles of dittany, and a whole lot of salve to keep her alive. I am proud to say she no longer has a scratch on her, but I want to observe her for another night before I release her. "Madam Pomfrey said with confidence.

"Okay Poppy, but as soon as she wakes up, we need to find out who she is. She looks like a nice girl, and I want to know why she was so badly injured." Minerva said.

Hermione's brow furrowed with confusion and she bit her lower lip. _She looks like a nice girl? _Minerva had known Hermione since she was eleven years old and was the one who came to her house to explain the Wizarding world to Granger family._ How could Professor McGonagall not know me?_ If she didn't know who Hermione was that meant Madam Pomfrey didn't either and Hermione began to panic. _What was going on? How did they not know her? If they didn't know her, who would? _Hermione began going through the last twenty-four hours to try to figure out why these two people didn't know her and then the answer dawned on her.

The time-turner.

She was wearing the time-turner when she was blasted into the glass case. The blast must have set off the time-turner sending her back, wherever she was or rather whenever she was. Whoever put that time-turner in that case must not have known that is was broken. Instead it worked and she was now somewhere in the past. That's why the two women didn't know her, she was either not at school yet or not born yet. She needed to speak to Professor McGonnagall or Professor Dumbledore since she was back in time he was still alive. Hermione began to listen to the two women, trying to decide when to let them know that she was awake and who she was.

"… Minerva judging from the scars I found already on her body that was not the first time something like that has happened. It looks like that poor girl has been through more than we could imagine."

"So what are you saying Poppy? That she is a victim of constant abuse? We need to call Albus; he'll know what to do. Besides he asked me to keep him updated on her progress. We were so frightened when we found her lying there covered in glass and blood. He'll be happy to know she's going to be fine." Minerva proceeded to walk away from the curtain and Hermione could vaguely hear the floo being activated and heard a voice that she hadn't heard in years agree to come down to the Hospital Wing. It was only seconds before Albus Dumbledore stood outside the white curtain and joined the conversation between the two women.

"Hello Poppy. Hello Minerva. Has our guest woken up yet?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione could practically hear the twinkling in his eyes.

"No that's why we called you. Poppy said that there are several scars all over her body from previous abuse Albus. What are we going to do? We can't just let her go back to the violence she came from. She nearly died! She's too young to die or suffer any more torture. You were with me; you saw how bloody she was. What can we do Albus? "McGonagall asked in a determined manner.

"Well why don't we ask her ourselves ladies." Dumbledore asked before yanking open the curtain.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she let out loud gasp. The three adults in front of her were not the same as she last remembered. They were many years younger, and it was a shock to her system to see them that way.

Professor Dumbledore was in the middle of the three wearing purple wizarding robes and a small smile. He had a short reddish brown beard, and his hair was the same color and of medium length. His face lacked the several wrinkles he had before he died in her sixth year, but his blue eyes still had their twinkle.

To the left of him was Madam Pomfrey, and she had a look of indifference on her face. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she was wearing her maroon nursing uniform She also lacked wrinkles and her hair was a dark brown that was pulled up into her nursing bonnet. Her blue eyes remained unchanged and she still gave off the persona of no nonsense in the infirmary.

On the right of Dumbledore was Professor McGonagall. She wore black teaching robes and had a ghost of a smile on her face. Her jet-black hair was pulled into a bun, and her green eyes popped out against her alabaster skin. Like her colleagues she barely had any wrinkles, which made her appear years younger than the McGonnagall she was used to seeing. She was happy to see that time only made her Professor and mentor more beautiful.

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard Professor Dumbledore let out a discrete cough. Embarrassed at being caught checking out the three adults in front of her, Hermione blushed beet red. It was then that she decided it was time to talk to the people in front of her and find out just exactly what year she was in.

"Good Morning. "Hermione said to the three of them. They repeated the polite gesture, but it was Dumbledore who took the lead of the three. He walked towards Hermione, and sat on her hospital bed. It was then that Hermione remembered Dumbledore was a master in occumulency and quickly put up walls to keep him from seeing things that could alter their timeline.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle, he must of heard her inner musings and saw that she put up walls.

"My dear judging from your reaction to seeing the three of us, that you must know us. But how is that possible if we've never met you?" He asked, his eyes twinkling at her.

"Yes, sir I do know you all. However, if you could lock the doors and cast a silencing spell around us, then I would feel more comfortable discussing how that is." Hermione said. She didn't want this conversation overheard by anyone other than the people who were in the room. She could never be sure of just who might be listening in.

The adult's eyebrows' rose in shock of her request, but Dumbledore simply waved is hand, and Hermione knew that her request had been granted. Dumbledore kept his gaze on Hermione and began to question her.

"What is your name my dear?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, sir. Could you tell me the year included with the date please? "She asked as she bit her lip in worry of the answer he was about to give her.

"Hermione what a pretty name. Of course child, today is Sunday August fifth, nineteen sixty two." He said with a reassuring smile as Hermione's eyes went wide and jaw fell down. _NINETEEN SIXTY-TWO! GREAT SCOTT! _Hermione began to shake, as panic coursed through her veins.

"Poppy could you please get Hermione a calming draught, she's beginning to shake." As Dumbledore inched closer to Hermione and grabbed her hands in a familiar gesture, Hermione calmed down a little bit and gave her former Headmaster a small smile in gratitude. Poppy handed Dumbledore a calming draught and gave it to Hermione to drink. She drank it down in one swallow and began to feel it working almost instantly. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and gave Dumbledore a nod that he could finish questioning her.

"What was the date before you woke up here my dear?"

"March fourth, Two thousand and one."

The two other adults in the room gasped at Hermione's answer. If Dumbledore was shocked by her answer his face didn't show it.

"What is your date of birth?" He continued on.

"September nineteenth, nineteen eighty two sir. I am twenty years old."

"So not a student I assume, and you must have attended Hogwarts since you seem to know us all. Tell me, what house were you in Hermione?" He gave her a small smile like he seemed to already know the answer.

"I was in Gryffindor like you and Professor McGonagall." Hermione smiled and looked between the two Professors who were also smiling at her.

"That's what I thought. "Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling more than ever. "Now Hermione could you tell us how you ended up here please." Hermione was about to start her story when Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Albus, she was wearing this when she was brought in. I took it off of her and kept it with me for safekeeping. I think this could explain at least how she got here." Madam Pomfrey walked forward, while reaching in her pocket and pulling out the time-turner Hermione foolishly put on at the Ministry.

Dumbledore took the time-turner from Madam Pomfrey and began to examine the time-turner in his hands. His face was one of complete indifference as he gave it a thorough look over.

"Albus do you know what that is? "Minerva asked warily. She was beginning to get antsy, waiting for answers that only Hermione could give.

"Yes Minerva I know what it is. This is a time-turner. "Gasps of shock erupted from the other two women in the room. " A time-turner that arrived to me, just two months ago. Now then Hermione, how did this come to be in your possession?" He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and she began telling her story.

Hermione told the three adults about what had happened in the Ministry of Magic. While telling her story she received many shocked looks, gasps, and pained expressions when she neared the end of her tale. When Hermione was finished, Dumbledore took a moment to let her words sink in before speaking again.

"Hermione surely you know that it is not easy to go forward in time. Merlin knows it's difficult enough to go back as far as you have. It must have been the blast you suffered that triggered the time-turner to action. Whoever was in charge of those time-turners was clearly mistaken and must not have known much about them. Tell me Ms. Granger do you have any experience with time-turners, other than this predicament? "He asked.

"Yes sir, I do. In my third year here Professor McGonagall allowed me to have a Ministry approved time-turner to allow me to attend multiple classes, to get ahead in my school work." Hermione replied smiling fondly at the memories, but quickly put up her walls to keep Dumbledore out. She didn't want her slip-ups, to result in altering the time line.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "You seem to be skilled in Occumulency my dear, do you think you could let some of your walls down and let me view the memories that won't effect the future?"

She thought about it for a minute, and then began to arrange her walls to only let him see the memories of her getting the time-turner and using it for classes. She did not want him to see the parts where she freed Buckbeak and saved Sirius Black. When she was done, she gave him a small smile and a nod that she was ready for him. He gave her a smile in return and with a whisper he was in her mind.

He viewed her memories and let out a small sigh. " Hermione the time-turner you had and this one are very different. It will take me some time to research and call in an old friend to help send you back. I want to be sure that we don't send you back too far into the future or not far enough. So we need to figure out what to do with you my dear girl." He said looking to the women who stood next to him, to see if they could shed any light on the situation.

"Albus she could stay here or at one of our summer homes since all the staff is back at school now. She'll also need a new wardrobe, since her other clothes had to be cut off of her in order for Poppy to clean her wounds. The pre-existing scars are something we will talk about eventually Ms. Granger," McGonagall gave her a look before continuing on " I can take her shopping for all her needs with the Hogwarts accounts and show her around the area. It is probably much different from where you came from. She will also need an alias, that way people in the future do not recognize her name and a backstory in case people begin to ask questions. Then the rest we will just have to play by ear." McGonagall said while Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

_Cut off? Was she naked sitting in front of these three adults! _Hermione thought to herself and quickly looked down to see what she was or was not wearing. She sighed in relief and could have sworn she heard a small chuckle from the man in front of her. She was wearing a Hogwarts t-shirt and what felt like sweat pants. She was just grateful she was not naked. Realizing that the three adults in room were staring at her and waiting for her to speak it was then that Hermione began talking.

"Professors and Madam Pomfrey, I don't mean to be a burden. I have money and can get a hotel room somewhere until Professor Dumbledore can send me back. I can go get my own clothes and take care of myself until then and I will try to remain as inconspicuous as possible." Hermione said while biting her lip. She did not want to be a burden on the people she had looked up to growing up. She had plenty of money in her beaded bag, since the Ministry gave the Golden Trio a hearty reward for bringing down Voldemort. She didn't have to pay Harry rent to live with him, since he flat out refused to take any money from her. She always kept a large amount of money on her, since she insisted on being ready for anything. With her current predicament she was glad she was always prepared, even if her friends mocked her for it.

"Nonsense Hermione, now that Minerva has thought of a good course of action. You will stay in my summer home in Hogsmead; it will be perfect for you. You can go shopping with Minerva tomorrow whenever Poppy decides you are well enough to leave. Now all that's left is what alias we should give you and your back-story. Any ideas?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and began to speak.

"I know Hermione isn't a common name, but I'm afraid that if we change it, I might not remember to respond to another name, and could result in someone asking questions. We need to change my last name, but what could we change it to? It would have to be something very common like Smith or Jones. What do you think Professor?" Hermione asked the man in front of her.

Dumbledore sat silent for a moment and Hermione could see the wheels turning in his mind as he was trying to come up with a plan. After several minutes of silence, he began to speak again.

"Okay, we will call you Hermione Green. Green is very common and still has the familiar Gr sound at the beginning so it is slightly familiar. Now for your backstory. You are a distant cousin of mine, who has taken a year off of your schooling, for a vacation. You attended an American Wizarding school, because your parents had to move there to take care of your maternal grandmother. You're vacationing here to get away from it all for a little bit. I think that should suffice. Anything else that you come up with, just make sure to let one of us know so that we can collaborate on your story." He took a breath, before continuing on.

"Now, Ms. Granger I need to ask you how you got those scars that Poppy, Minerva, and I are worried about. I can tell by the way you have put up your walls that there are certain things that you cannot tell us. Does this have anything to do with Tom?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes flickered with anger.

"Yes, the scars I have come from fighting Tom and his merry band of Death Eaters. I can't tell you all of what happens, but what has happened to me was all done for the greater good as you have said to me several times. It was necessary and if I had to do it over again I would." Hermione said with a sad smile.

Dumbledore sighed; his face was adorned with a frown. "Do we at least win in the end? That is all I really want to know."

Hermione stared at him for a while and began to think. _Well if I tell him without specifics that wouldn't alter anything, right? I wouldn't be telling him anything but yes or no. He doesn't need to know about every little thing that happened._

"Yes we win, but many lives are lost. _"Including yours _was what she didn't say out loud.

The three adults in the room sighed in relief and Dumbledore dropped the subject. There was a pause before McGonnagall began to ask Hermione a question, rather than the man on her bed.

"So what are we to you in the future Ms. Granger? How do you know us so well?" McGonagall asked with a dead panned look on her face.

Hermione smiled, but before she answered made sure her state of mind was right. She didn't want to let any of them know about the death of Dumbledore, so she put her mind as if she were in her sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Well I know you Professor McGonnagall because you were the one to come to my house and showed my parents and me around the Wizarding world when I got my Hogwarts letter. You were my Head of House, transfiguration teacher, and someone who I look up to. My friends and I were constantly in your office, for always being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but you love us just as we love you. You also get along quite famously with my cat Crookshanks, and he doesn't like most people." Hermione said with a smile. The younger Professor McGonagall let a big smile grace her face as she looked down at the young girl. Hermione continued on.

"I know Madam Pomfrey because I have visited this wing several times in the past. Sometimes as a patient other times a visitor. She always puts her patients best interests at heart and has no tolerance for anyone disobeying her instructions." She gave Madam Pomfrey a smile that was easily returned.

Hermione looked at the man in front of her and finished her musing. " I know you Professor Dumbledore because you are the Headmaster in my time. You always give my friends and I advise in the form of irritating riddles, "she narrowed her eyes at him, which caused his eyes to twinkle and his smile to widen "and make time for any student, no matter what the issue is. You are a great man and an even greater Headmaster. My friends and I are lucky to have had you as our greatest ally." She said with a smile of her own, and made sure her walls were still in place.

Dumbledore turned to look at the wall across the infirmary and began to talk again. "Well dear it's about time for dinner, we've been talking for hours and I am sure you're hungry. So how about I have one of the house-elves bring you dinner, and you can freshen up in the infirmary bathroom. I'm sure you would like to wash off the previous day and take care of other things." He said rising from the bed.

"I will see you tomorrow after you go shopping with Minerva to show you where you will be staying. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. Good evening Ms. Granger." And with that he said goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, then left the room with a crack.

"I will go put more clothes in the bathroom dear. Whenever you're ready to eat just let me know and I will bring you the food from the house-elves." Madam Pomfrey walked away and disappeared through a door to her office. Leaving Hermione and Professor McGonagall alone.

"Ms. Granger I will be back here at noon to take you shopping. You seem to know me well in the future and I see no problem with getting to know each other better now. So we will make tomorrow a fun day, okay?" She said with a smile.

Hermione's face lit up and returned her Professors' smile. For the first time that day she felt that maybe everything would be okay after all.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to split this chapter because it was going on 8 pages and I didn't to make it too long.  
So here we go.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next day Hermione found herself shopping with her much younger mentor Minerva McGonagall._ Yes it was Minerva now._ It was over a spot of tea during lunch that Minerva had told her to call her by her given name rather than Professor or Ma'am, since she was no longer her Professor and Ma'am made her feel old. To that Hermione smiled and agreed, but only if she would call her by her given name as well. Thus the day of fun began.

They had gone to do everything that day. Minerva had taken her to get an entire new set of robes in various colors; she took her to get muggle clothes as well. With every purchase, Hermione tried desperately to get Minerva to let her pay, but she wouldn't have it. They finally agreed that when it came time to buy some books that Hermione would pay for those, but nothing else. It was when Minerva decided to take Hermione lingerie shopping that almost caused Hermione to die of embarrassment. Hermione said she could buy her own after Dumbledore showed her where she would be staying, but Minerva wasn't having any of that. So she took Hermione's arm and dragged her into the shop.

They bought several pairs of knickers with matching bra sets in multiple colors. All of which were either satin or lace, Minerva told her that even if no one saw them, that she should feel good in what she was wearing. Hermione smiled and continued to shop while Minerva began to look for herself. _Hmm.. It looks like Minerva has someone to look good for. I wonder who it could be. _Hermione smirked as Minerva picked up her things and steered Hermione to check out.

After more shopping for things Hermione might need, they stopped to have a butter beer before making their last stop at Flourish and Blott's to get Hermione some reading material. They went to the Three Broomsticks, got their drinks, sat down and began to talk. The conversation was going well, until Minerva brought up a topic Hermione hated discussing.

"So you've told me so much about friends Harry, Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ronald. There are a lot of men in your life Hermione, are you dating any one of them?" Minerva asked innocently. Hermione sighed; she hated talking about her love life.

"Well Harry and Draco are basically the brothers I never had. Don't get me wrong, Harry is handsome and Draco is gorgeous but I don't see them in any other way than my brothers. I love them as if they were my own flesh and blood. Neville is a great friend, and has grown far more handsome than I could ever imagine, but he'll just always be my good friend. Ronald is a different story, we used to date but things didn't end well. He used to be one of my best friends but now I can't trust him and our friendship is basically nonexistent." Hermione said with a sad look in her eye as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh Hermione dear what happened? I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me, but I wish you would." Minerva said with a look of sorrow on her face. She didn't mean to bring up a painful subject.

"No its okay. I told the future you what happened, so I have no problem in telling the you right now what happened." Hermione said. She then began her story of the sixth month relationship of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Hermione had to leave out the kiss at the final battle so she just told Minerva that over the summer before her seventh year she and Ron had shared a kiss at a 'gathering' and then decided to search those feelings. She told Minerva how Ron and Harry decided not to go back to complete their seventh year together, which earned Hermione a raised eyebrow from a confused Minerva. Hermione laughed and told her that she would understand in the future why that came to be. Instead of going to school, Ron decided to move in with his brother George over the joke shop he owned so he could work there with George and Harry went to Auror training at the Ministry.

When the time came for Hermione to go to school both Ron and Harry met her at the train station to see her off. With a kiss and a hug from both boys, she went off to Hogwarts. The next couple of months Ron and Hermione communicated through letters, and would see him at the shop when the school came down to visit. Things between them were great; they had great conversations, a couple of snogging sessions, and were both in a good place. That was until a few weeks after Hermione's birthday, when she came down to the shop to see Ron on a Hogsmead trip. Ron was overly eager to see her, and yanked her into the storage room of the shop. He began to maul her with kisses, and pressed his body into hers.

Hermione responded to his advances at first, it felt nice to be needed like that, but it was when he began to ghost his hands up her thighs that she froze up. She stopped him and Ron looked back at her with confusion. Hermione told him that she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship with him yet. She wanted to wait until she was out of school to begin a physical relationship with him. She had been his friend for so long that she needed to get to know the Ron as her boyfriend first before taking that big step in their relationship.

Ron did not feel the same way as Hermione. He told her that this is what people their age did and that they should be doing it too. He told her that they knew each other well enough and that this part of their relationship needed to begin. He told her that for once he needed to come first in her life and not school. Hermione told him that her opinions wouldn't change and that he needed to think about what he was saying before they had the rest of the conversation. She kissed him one last time, told him she would see him on the next Hogsmead trip, and told him that she would write. She left the storage room, met Draco at the bookstore, and walked back to Hogwarts with him.

Hermione sent over thirty letters to Ron over the next three weeks and received none in return. She asked Harry what Ron was doing, but Harry wasn't in the country so he was just as confused as she was. She planned to confront him on the next trip to Hogsmead that coming Friday. The days that week went by fast and Friday had arrived. With Draco in tow, she made her way to WWW. She saw George and asked him where she could find Ron;he told her that Ron should be in the flat since he had the day off. Hermione was enraged, he had the day off and he couldn't be bothered to send her one bloody letter? She walked to the stairs with Draco hot on her heels, opened the flat door, and let out a gasp at what she saw happening on the couch.

She heard a growl leave Draco's mouth but it didn't faze her as she watched her boyfriend of six months shag a nameless woman with black hair on the couch. Hearing Draco's growl, Ron turned his head to see a stunned Hermione and an angry Draco Malfoy. He tore himself away from the woman and began to dress clumsily. The woman on the couch just covered herself with a blanket that had been carelessly dropped to the floor. She wore an indifferent expression, and seemed to not care at being caught in the act. However, Ron was a bumbling mess, trying to tell her it didn't mean anything, saying it would never happen again and even had the nerve to tell her that he loved her. It was the first time he had ever said it to her, and it was in front of the naked woman who he had been shagging into the couch. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed Draco's arm and led him away from the flat, down the stairs and out the door. She vaguely heard both Ron and George calling her name, but she didn't stop walking. She let go off Draco's arm to grab his hand and began walking back to Hogwarts.

Ron had given up on her again. She wasn't ready for a physical relationship and he gave up on her. He didn't even talk to her; he just stopped responding to her letters. All she had asked was that they wait for seven more months before becoming physical, in her opinion it wasn't that long. Apparently she was wrong, he hadn't even waited a month before finding someone else to shag. He gave up on her in the forest while searching for Horcruxes and he gave up on her now. When the going got tough Ron Weasley gave up, and Hermione needed a man that when the going got tough the man got tougher. She had cried over Ron so many times, but she was determined not to shed a single tear now.

Once they got to the castle she turned to Draco and he wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. He whispered to her all the ways he was going to murder Ron, and how he wasn't going to get caught, which made her giggle. He said that no one hurt his sister and got away with it. The sentiment made Hermione's breath catch in her throat, it had been the first time he had called her his sister so she squeezed him harder. He said that Ron was an idiot to cheat on someone as beautiful as her, but Hermione didn't see it that way.

Hermione knew she was naturally pretty, her parents and other people she knew told her often enough. To go as far as beautiful was a bit of a stretch in her opinion. She had tamed her once overly frizzy chestnut colored hair to fall in ringlets around her face and added a bit of makeup using beauty charms she had found in a book over the course of the rebuild. Her breasts were only medium sized as well as her bottom, she was also short and skinny which made her curvier than others. She thanked Draco for the words of kindness and let go of him, and together they went to grab some dinner.

Over the next two years Hermione barely spoke to Ron at all. When she showed up for Holidays or to visit her surrogate family, she would ignore him as best as possible and was always polite. She and George wrote on a regular basis so when he found out what happened he threatened to hex the hell out of his little brother, but she told him just to leave him alone because his other brothers would probably do the same thing for him. Molly and Arthur were apologetic and didn't know why Ron did that to her. Ginny was livid and hexed Ron every chance she got, which made Hermione laugh. No matter how many times Hermione begged her to just leave Ron alone, Ginny would go off and shoot him with a hex.

Harry responded in a similar fashion to Draco. When Hermione first wrote to Harry about their break up, she didn't get a response through a letter for a week. Instead, she found Harry in the Gryffindor common room that next Saturday waiting for her on the couch. They hugged it out and spent the weekend together, along with Ginny at times. When asked why he came to see her instead of just writing a letter Harry grabbed her hands. He told her that she didn't abandon him when Ron left them in the forest and she was his sister so he wasn't going to abandon her now. He told her that Ron might be his best mate, but Hermione was always his sister first. Of course over the years Harry had forgiven Ron and their friendship remained intact, but it was never the same when they were together as a trio.

Hermione told Minerva that she had been on a few dates since her breakup with Ron, but none had ever worked out in the long run. Which Hermione was fine with, and hoped that one day someone special would come along to sweep her off of her feet. She took the last few sips of her butterbeer and looked into Minerva's sad eyes as she began talking.

"Hermione I am so sorry for what has happened between you and Ron. You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen and not ditch you for some floozy!" Minerva said as she began to grow angrier at idiot redheaded boys actions.

"I know I deserve better Minerva, and I'm happy you agree. I didn't think I was asking for that much of him, but maybe I was." Hermione said as she fidgeted with the hands in her lap.

"No Hermione you were not asking too much of him at all. No one should feel pressured into sex if they're not ready for it. You wanted to wait until your were finished with school like a responsible adult and that is commendable my dear. If he couldn't wait for you then that is his loss." Minerva said looking like she had just tasted something sour.

Hermione smiled at Minerva's expression. It was the same as when she had told her future self what happened.

" You told me the same thing in the future Minerva. Thank you for your kindness. Now I say we forget about all of that and go grab us some books." Hermione said with wide smile on her face. New books were always guaranteed to make her happier. Minerva returned her smile and agreed. They rose from their chairs and began to make their way to Flourish and Blott's.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy sat at a table in Flourish and Blott's while enjoying a cup of coffee and reading his new novel. Of course he could have done this at home, but his mother decided to invite her friends over. When his mother had friends over, it meant that a certain someone also came over who drove him as mad as a hatter.

The black haired, blue eyes, and pug nosed monster that was Penny Parkinson.

She found herself in love with Abraxas, and the feeling was not at all mutual. Abraxas couldn't stand Penny over the years at Hogwarts and had done his best to avoid her at all costs. She ridiculed anyone who she didn't think was as good as she was and it made Abraxas stomach turn. Her mother and father didn't raise her to be that way, so he had no idea where the attitude had come from. She constantly sought him out and tried everything to get his attention, but he wouldn't have any of it. Abraxas had told her politely at first that they could never be anything more than housemates, and would never return her interest, but that didn't stop her. It had gotten to the point now where Abraxas had to tell her to 'stay the hell away from him' or the popular 'fuck off Penny'.

So now here he was, once again hiding from Penny Parkinson. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. There had been other women in his past that had captured his interest, but none of them stimulated anything in him other than his cock. He wanted someone who could stimulate him not just by their looks, but by their mind as well. He wanted someone who was benevolent and not anything like Penny Parkinson. However, all the women he knew were just after his money and not really for him. The thought annoyed him to no end.

_I wish I could find someone who couldn't give a rat's ass about my families' money, and care about me as a person._ He mused silently, but given his luck with women he was doubtful that would ever happen. He would probably be doomed to an arranged marriage and forced to have an heir like some of his friends had been. He had been sitting in the bookstore for more than two hours and was beginning to grow stiff.

He took a moment to stretch and scan the bookstore to see if there was anyone in here worth his time or to see if one of his friends had walked in. He scanned each of the isles and saw nothing new, the typical people you'd find in the bookstore at a quarter to six in the afternoon. Except the woman on the last isle that already had her arms filled with books, but was still looking for more. He smiled at the sight of the small girl in navy robes being dominated by the books in her hands.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow and began to asses her with his eyes. She had long thick brown hair that was curled into ringlets, she was on the short side probably around five four or five five, her face wasn't painted on like other girls she went for the natural look and from what he could tell she had perfectly sized breasts with an ass to match. His cock twitched in response, but he forced it away. _Down boy. You haven't even heard her speak or seen the rest of her face! She could be another Parkinson in disguise._

He continued to stare at the woman in front of him and tried to will her to look at him, but it wasn't working. _Look at me woman. Hello? Yes, you there look at me. _His silent yelling was interrupted as a familiar face who began talking to the mystery girl. He recognized the familiar face instantly. _Professor McGonagall, what is she doing here? Are they related? No I don't think so. What are they saying?_ Abraxas was not skilled at lip reading and began to get angry._ I can't stand this any longer._ With a subtle flick of his wand, he could hear the conversation the two women were having flowing through his ears.

"…but Minerva come on. I'll go through these books in a maximum amount of three days. I just need a few more." The girl pleaded._ Minerva? They must be friends._

"Okay so you go through those books and then you'll come back. It's not the end of the world dear. Plus you don't want to be stuck in that house all day every day do you? This gives you a reason to get out of the house." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Oh alright, but mark my words Minerva if these books are gone the next time I come back here. I will transfigure you into a toilet in the boy's lavatory at Hogwarts! "The girl replied. Abraxas let out a small chuckle. She had said Hogwarts, but he never saw her in all his years there. He would have remembered her if she did. She must be visiting someone that works there to know about it. _Hmm.. who was she visiting?_ A laughing Professor McGonagall severed his thoughts.

"Hermione the books will still be here I can guarantee it. Now lets go check out and get back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Albus is waiting for us, and I think dinner should be starting soon." Minerva replied as she began to steer Hermione towards the register, which meant walking past Abraxas.

"Alright Minerva lets go." _Hermione what a pretty name. Now turn and face me so I can say the name fits the face._

Hermione turned around and Abraxas' heart skipped a beat._ Merlin she is beautiful. _She had a heart shaped face, straight nose, full lips, and whiskey colored eyes that sent his pulse into overdrive. She was plain, but beautiful in an understated way. The member in his pants perked up and this time Abraxas let it. He continued to stare at her as she walked towards him to get to the check out and finally caught her gaze. She blushed a wonderful color of rose, smiled at him and kept on walking.

It took everything Abraxas had not to get up and follow her to the check out. _I need to know who this girl is. She is too enticing to just let go. She's obviously smart since she clearly reads on a daily basis, and she's beautiful. It's what you've been waiting for, but you need to have a conversation with her first to be sure. She's going to Hogwarts. Hmmmm.._

Abraxas vaguely heard the door chime as the girl Hermione left and he decided to leave as well. He needed to speak to his father.

* * *

Finally got some Abraxas action. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a continuation of chapter three, so it is short. I also had no idea I was spelling MCGONAGALL wrong until yesterday so I went back and changed it in the last few chapters. Thank you for all who reads this story and thank you to the people who review.

The people who review are wonderful.

In this chapter I have given Abraxas Malfoy black hair. I did this because a long time ago I read a story where the author said she envisioned Christopher Plummer as a perfect Abraxas Malfoy and I agree 100%.

Now I know the Malfoy's all have blonde hair but in mine Abraxas got his mother's hair which is black and Lucius got his mother's hair which was blonde. So it all works out in the end. Plus they never did say that Abraxas was blonde. So if you don't like it fine, envision your own Abraxas. Mine will be the handsome man from the Sound of Music, but in this fic he's younger and maybe as he gets older he ages a whole lot better.( because if you look at him now you'll understand why, he's a great actor just not a looker anymore)

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After they checked out at Flourish and Blott's Hermione and Minerva apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. They walked inside still grinning from their day out, and Minerva muttered to the password to let them into the Headmaster's office. Together they went up the stairs and found Professor Dumbledore behind his desk. He greeted them with a smile and offered them both a customary lemon drop, and when they both declined he began talking.

"Hello Ladies I trust the day went well from the smiles on your faces." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile.

"Yes we had a wonderful day Professor Dumbledore. Thank you both so much for being so lovely towards me. I know you don't have to but it's greatly appreciated. Hermione said looking from one adult to the other.

"Hermione think nothing of it. We think of you as family already. Now I trust you got everything while you both were out. So if you'd like me to send it on down to the house after you've both changed for dinner I will." Dumbledore said.

"Changed Albus? For dinner? Why?" Minerva asked puzzled.

"Minerva there is a governors of Hogwarts dinner tonight, and it slipped my mind yesterday. I only just remembered today when one of the staff mentioned it. So you both we'll need to get changed and ready for dinner. Then afterwards I will take Hermione to her new home." Dumbledore said with a small smile at Hermione.

"Oh good mother of Merlin, not a governors meeting Albus. You know I can't stand most of them, with their noses so far in the air. If they even begin to annoy me, I cannot be held accountable for my actions." Minerva said while waving her hands in the air with anger. Hermione and Dumbledore laughed at Minerva's animosity at the situation.

"Hermione you'll meet a lot of people tonight. Like Minerva there are only a few that I can tolerate. So at this dinner I think it would be best if you sat in the middle of Minerva and me. Please refrain from speaking until spoken to; we don't want to offer them any more information than we have to. I don't wish to silence you my dear, I just don't want you to be put in a precarious situation. Also you need to get used to calling me Albus, since these people will be confused as to why you are calling me Professor." Dumbledore said while raising an eyebrow and smiling at her.

"Okay, Albus." The name sounding weird coming from her mouth, she needed to get ready for this evenings dinner.

"Let's go get you ready Hermione then we'll meet Albus back here to walk together to the Great Hall." Minerva said taking her arm and together they went to get ready in Minerva's chambers.

* * *

Hermione and Minerva returned to Dumbledore's office after spending forty minutes getting ready. Dumbledore took her purchases from her, put them in her new trunk, and sent it off with a house-elf. The three of them did one final look over of their outfits.

Hermione was in a modest blue dress that had short sleeves, a neckline that showed no cleavage, and ended just before her knees. She paired it with a pearl necklace she kept in her old beaded bag that was now on its way to the house and some brand new blue heels. She straightened her hair and let it fall loosely only having her bangs pinned to the side.

Minerva wore a black long dress with sleeves, topped off with black heels and a black necklace. Her raven colored hair pinned up in a bun. Dumbledore wore orange dress robes and a small orange hat. Hermione thought he looked like a muggle traffic cone, but kept her mouth shut as they descended the stairs and walked towards the Great Hall.

When they reached the Great Hall, the tables and been transfigured to a massive circle one in the middle of the room. All of the witches and wizards were already sitting at the table and it seemed to Hermione that they had been waiting for their arrival. All eyes were on them as Hermione followed Dumbledore to take her seat between him and Minerva. When they were seated, Dumbledore began speaking.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome back to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonight we will be discussing the upcoming school year and sharing a meal. Now before we start I'm sure you're all wondering who the lovely woman to the left of me is." Dumbledore paused and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder causing her to blush.

"This young lady is a cousin of mine visiting me from America. She was born here but had to move when her maternal grandmother became ill. She is taking a vacation from her studies and is getting to know her cousin Albus a little better." The comment made the crowd laugh, because anyone saying the words cousin Albus just seemed a little strange. " Now I am pleased to introduce you to Hermione Green." Hermione gave a small wave to the crowd as they took notice of her and then Dumbledore began the meeting.

The food was as good as it always been, the company was okay, but the meeting had been positively dull. Hermione had been bored out of her skull. At one point Minerva turned to Hermione and told her that she had just achieved the skill of sleeping with her eyes open. Hermione snorted with laughter and blushed again when people began to stare at the two of them. Thankfully Dumbledore changed the subject and spoke to a man across the circular table. The two men sitting side by side looked familiar to her, but she just couldn't place them in her mind.

"Caelum I see you've brought your son with you tonight. It's a wonder he hasn't died of boredom yet." Dumbledore said to the man with white long hair pulled back into a hair ribbon and dark grey eyes.

"Well Headmaster it seemed to me that one day I will not be here and he will take my place. So he might need to attend a meeting here and there. I do hope it's all right that I've brought him today." The man said with a deadpanned look on his face.

Hermione looked from the older man to his son and her heart missed a beat. He was staring at her quite intensively. She blushed and squirmed a little in her chair, but let her gaze wander to look at him further. He had thick black hair that was combed back like all the rest of the young men in this time period, striking grey eyes that were lighter than his father's, straight nose, straight white teeth, and a firm jaw. He was extremely handsome but also strangely familiar. She swore she knew him, and it was making her mad not knowing who he was. She stopped staring at him to look down at her plate and began to think. She missed the small chuckle and knowing smirk by the man with the black hair.

"Think nothing of it. The Malfoy family will always be welcome at Hogwarts no matter how old they are." Dumbledore said and gave Hermione a smile as he laughed at her reaction.

Her eyes widened and had to forcibly stop herself from gasping and choking on her desert. _Malfoy! That means… oh that means that those two are Draco's great grandfather and grandfather. That's how I knew them. They look like Draco and Lucius, no Draco and Lucius look like them. Except for the black hair. He must have gotten his coloring from his mother and Lucius must have too. _Hermione felt Minerva's hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her.

"Are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost and not one of the ones floating around here."Minerva asked in a whisper of concern.

"Yes I'm fine. No not a ghost, the friend I told you about, remember me mentioning him. "Hermione whispered back.

"The boy you consider a brother, yes I remember you mentioning him. Why?"

"Well his last name is Malfoy and judging from the two men across the table its safe to say that they are related." Hermione whispered back looking anywhere but at the black haired man siting across the table still staring at her.

"Oh well… I have no idea what to say my dear. Just act nonchalant." Minerva whispered back.

The rest of the night was uneventful as Hermione listened to the older people talk about budgets, curriculum, and things of school nature. When it was finally over they all left the Great Hall, while Minerva and Hermione waited for Dumbledore meet them. When he finally appeared he was not alone. Hermione stared at the two men who looked so much like the people she knew back home. Now that they were standing in front of her she could fully look them both over.

Caelum stood next to Dumbledore in his pristine black dress robes. He wore an indifferent expression. He looked every bit of the Lord of the Manor type that Lucius did now. He carried with him the familiar cane with the snake on top that she had seen Lucius carry. It must have been a family heirloom.

Abraxas stood next to his father who was also in black dress robes that matched his raven colored hair and highlighted his bright grey eyes. He had similar bone structure to both Draco and Lucius and had strong broad shoulders. He smirked in amusement as she assessed him, which caused her to divert her eyes and curse herself for getting caught again by this man.

"Hermione this is Caelum and Abraxas Malfoy. Caelum and Abraxas this is my dear cousin Hermione Green." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile on his face. While Minerva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hello Mister's Malfoy it is a pleasure to meet you both." She said with a smile and held out her hand to Caelum first. He gave her hand a small but firm shake then dropped his hand. She raised her hand to Abraxas, who took her hand and gripped it tightly completely enveloping her small hand into his large one. She blushed as he gave her a smirk and let her hand go.

"The pleasure is all ours Miss Green." Abraxas said. _I knew sitting through that awful meeting would be worth it. Look at that blush. Beautiful._

"Minerva, Caelum needs to speak with us, so I'm sure Abraxas would love to show her around the grounds. Just come back to the office when you're finished Hermione and I will take you to the house." Dumbledore said, and with that Minerva and Caelum walked away leaving Hermione and Abraxas alone.

"Well Miss Green shall we?" Abraxas said smiling down at her while offering her his arm.

Hermione was shocked, he was clearly eager to get her alone. _But why? Does he see the same thing I do when I look in the mirror? This is not a time to question everything! Take the handsome man's arm you fool! _She smiled and took his arm. She gripped his strong forearm while he steered them outside and began to walk on the paved path that went around the school.

"So Miss Green you came from America. I've never been what part of America are you from?" Abraxas asked. _Keep it light. You don't want to scare her off._

_Crap. He would ask the one question Dumbledore and I didn't think to think of. Quick what was that stupid murder movie Harry made you watch over and over again with the state in the title? Think Hermione think. Te… Te… Tex… TEXAS! That's it your from Texas!_

"I'm from Texas ."Hermione finally said after she struggled to find an answer, hoping that he bought it.

"I'm not familiar with Texas and please Miss Green call me Abraxas." He said. _Good get on a first name basis that's a start. You don't have much time. _He thought silently.

"Not many people from Europe are and only if you'll call me Hermione, Abraxas." Hermione said as they started to walk by the black lake.

"Alright Hermione. So how long will you be here for?" Abraxas asked. He wasn't about to pursue a woman who was only in town for a week.

"I'm here until I am called back home. So that could mean a couple of months or staying here indefinitely." Hermione said,_ that much was true. Off to a good start. Just don't say anything stupid._

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here for however long that may be. So tell me, have things changed since the last time you've been here? Have you been down to Hogsmead yet?" Abraxas asked feigning innocence. _Good she's going to be here for a while. Now how do I get her to spend more time with me without asking…hm?_

"Thank you and no things haven't changed that much. Yes I unfortunately had the pleasure of going shopping today down in Hogsmead." Hermione said with disdain. She loved getting new clothes and had a good sense of style, but she hated having to shop for them. Taking hours upon hours to find things in the stores, all the while having someone who worked there hounded her to death.

Abraxas laughed at Hermione's expression after she told him that she had to go shopping. " I take it by your tone that you don't like to shop?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"I loathe to shop but love to get new clothes if that makes any sense at all. If it were book shopping then there would be no problem. I don't ever think there's ever been a week where I haven't gone inside the nearest bookstore at least once. I am what they call a book worm." Hermione said. They were nearing the entrance to Hogwarts again, and Hermione was thankful. The man holding her arm was extremely attractive, and he seemed to be genuinely interested in her. She knew that she couldn't start anything with Abraxas because he was Draco's grandfather. The man was dead in the future and if they began something, Hermione would be sad to leave him knowing she would never see him again. So this needed to be the last time she was this close to him. It was for the best.

"Hermione you must be the first woman I've met who hates shopping. Being a bookworm is nothing but a good thing. I enjoy a good book myself, maybe I'll see you at Flourish and Blott's sometime and we can discuss some literature over coffee." Abraxas asked. _You didn't come on too strong and didn't ask her out. One day you'll just 'accidentally' run into her there and you'll get to know her more. _He thought silently as they reached the door.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Who knows?" Hermione said turning to look at the man in front of her. _You know you bint. You can't see him again. You'll have to avoid the bookstore for a few days._

Abraxas grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss that caused Hermione to flush. " Well this seems to be our stop. I've enjoyed my time with you Hermione and I hope to see you again soon." _Yes very soon. You're a mystery to me and I'm going to figure you out._ Hermione gave him a smile and thanked him as he opened the door for her and they walked on inside.

* * *

So there's that one. I live in Texas so that is why I chose the state. The movie is called The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It is not a favorite of mine, but hey it worked for the story.

As always Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Dumbledore and Minerva had taken her to the house when she came back from her walk with Abraxas. The house was on the large side, and sat on the outskirts of Hogsmead amongst several trees. The house was made of white brick and had a solid dark oak wood door.

The inside was done in all earth tone colors and reeked of the sixties with all of the wood paneling anywhere that there weren't painted walls. It was then that Hermione really began to see that she was back in time.

The first floor consisted of a small den, large kitchen that the house-elves were ordered to keep stocked with food, living room, and dining room. The next floor contained two massive bedrooms that were identical to each other. Each bedroom had their own equally massive bathrooms, closets, and a nice balcony that gave a good view of all the trees in the back yard that surrounded the house.

The house was spectacular and Hermione thanked Dumbledore and Minerva repeatedly for letting her stay there. They waved off her gratitude and let her know that they would be in touch. With a hug from them both Hermione was alone and since the house-elves had already unpacked her things she decided to take a long shower before she curled up underneath the black sheets of the king sized bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

For the last five days Hermione had began a routine and she had grown bored. She had exercised because when or if she got back she would go back into Auror training and she refused to get rusty on her skills. She had explored everything in the house, she could have watched T.V. but the house didn't have one. She had read all the books she had bought, and even cleaned out her old beaded bag. She needed to get out of the house; the only thing she was afraid of was running into Abraxas.

She didn't want to lead him on, only to leave him. Plus she didn't want to disrupt anything in the timeline, but she needed to get out and get some books so she could stay out of sight.

_Surely he wouldn't be at Flourish and Blott's. He has to be doing something else other than sitting in a bookstore sipping coffee right? _She knew Draco loved books, but he wouldn't spend that much time in a bookstore if he could be flying or doing what other boys his age did. _Well, if you see him you can always just avoid him. You need to practice on your stealth anyways. Oh who am I kidding?_ Hermione groaned inwardly as she grabbed her bag, wand, and headed out the front door to Hogsmead.

* * *

Flourish and Blott's was strangely quiet for a Saturday afternoon and Hermione was thankful. She had managed to get to the bookstore without running into a certain someone and was now scanning the shelves for books to occupy her mind. She found a few and figured it was safe to sit and scan them to make sure she really wanted to read them before she bought them. She found a table and set her stuff down and began to get lost in the world of books.

That was how Abraxas had found her, hunched over with her nose in a book, biting her lip, and fully engrossed in what she was reading. He found it utterly adorable, and averted his eyes to check her out discreetly. She was wearing a plaid short-sleeved shirt tucked into her flare jeans and she was wearing tan sandals. Her hair was braided and pulled to the right side of her head that showed off her lovely profile. This sight once again spurred his cock to life. _Shit!_ He sighed, this seemed to happen now every time he saw her, he felt fourteen again and it pissed him off immensely. This woman seemed to call to him and he needed to get to know her.

He had waited five fucking days to see her again. After their walk together he had gone to Flourish and Blott's everyday and waited to see if she showed up. And Malfoy's didn't do waiting… not for anything. He had never had to pursue a woman before, the few women he had been with he had met at his parents' functions; they clearly had only wanted him for his money and his looks. So when he bedded them and never returned their messages it had never been a problem. Well, except Penny Parkinson, he had never and would never sleep with her, but she was just a deranged stalker.

So now here he was behaving like his own stalker, and staring at her beauty. Abraxas had been thinking about her ever since he left her at Hogwarts. He had thought about the way she had blushed rose after flirting with her, about her love of books, and wondering if there was someone back home waiting for her. _If there was someone he was a lucky man._ But that was why he was here, to get to know her better. He stepped forward and broke her concentration.

"Well Hello there Hermione fancy meeting you here." Abraxas said with a Cheshire cat smile.

Hermione's entire body froze at hearing the achingly familiar voice of the one person she had been avoiding._ Stupid! You should have left when you had the chance! _She glanced up to meet her maker and her jaw dropped as she looked over the man in front of her.

He wore a buttoned down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his muscular upper arms, which showed off his pale alabaster skin, it was tucked into black dress pants that flowed over his black dress shoes. His thick black hair combed back and looked like he had run a hand through it a couple of times. He looked delectable. "Do close your mouth Poppet. You run a risk of catching flies." Abraxas said with a smirk as Hermione blushed and quickly closed her mouth.

"Hello Abraxas, yes fancy meeting you here as well. "Hermione said as she tried in earnest to not stare at the man who would become Draco's grandfather.

"So tell me are those books for show or do you intended on reading those four encyclopedias." Abraxas pointed with his chin at the four very thick books sitting on the table. If she was, he didn't expect to see her for days, which for some reason had become a problem for him in only the short amount of time that he had known the woman.

Hermione laughed, "Encyclopedias? Oh please, Abraxas they're not that big, and trust me I've read bigger."

He smirked and tried to decipher if that was a metaphor for something but saw the sincerity on her face and banished the thought. Judging by the blush on her cheeks when he caught her staring, he must have some affect on her and decided to keep that tucked away for when he needed it.

"Judging from the looks of those books I don't doubt that. Now can I buy you a coffee or some tea while we talk?" Abraxas asked. He knew women usually fawned over him when he bought them a drink.

"No it's fine I can buy my own, but thank you for the offer. If you want coffee or tea though don't let me stop you from ordering some." Hermione said in the hopes that maybe he would get the hint and leave her alone before something bad happened.

Abraxas brow furrowed, "You know witches usually love when I buy them drinks." This woman continued to confuse him. There was something about her that called to him to try to figure out who this woman was. "I guess you're different from all the woman I've met."

"You have no idea. "She replied. Hermione had been through hell and back. Had stared death in the face and came out on the winning side. She had seen her friends die and she had been tortured. She absentmindedly rubbed the faded scars on her left arm. She didn't gush over wizards because she wasn't that kind of woman. Unlike other witches her age, she had to grow up faster and was never one to drool over a man.

"You are a complete enigma to me. Are you going to let me figure you out?" Abraxas asked.

"Abraxas I am better left an enigma. I don't want anyone to as you say 'figure' me out." Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her chest._ Why doesn't he just take the hint? I'm sure there are plenty of other women that are dying to be with him. Why me? _

Abraxas stared into the brown eyes of the girl who sat across from him and mirrored her stature. _Maybe she just likes to play hard to get or enjoys the thrill of the chase. I hate chasing, but once I catch her I bet it would be worth it all._

"So what is it then? Do you like to play games or is it just the thrill of the chase?" He asked with a deadpanned expression.

Hermione sighed and continued to stare at the handsome grey eyed man across from her. The man wouldn't get the hint that nothing could happen between them. She couldn't start a relationship with him and then leave whenever that time came. It would ruin her. He was so unlike anyone she had ever met. Sure he resembled Draco in bone structure and their eyes were similar, but they were not the same. Draco was her brother, but Abraxas evoked feelings in her that were in no way familial.

"No I don't like games, so please don't start any. As for the chase, I don't believe in that either. I want someone who is up front with me about things and talks to me. If we cant agree on something then we should talk it out. I need someone that it if the going gets tough, the man gets tougher." Hermione said as her thoughts of what had happened with Ron flashed in front of her eyes.

He saw sadness flash across her face, but before he could ask she changed the subject. "So what are you doing here besides harassing me?" Hermione asked with an amused tone.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd see if you were here. I'd been hoping to see you since our last encounter. So now here I am." He said with a smirk of his own. _Here I am and here I shall remain until you decide to leave. _He would walk her home and then ask her out to dinner. _She was the one that said she wanted someone to be forward; well her wish is my command._

Hermione frowned, _so he had been waiting for me? Oh this is so confusing. Wait shouldn't he be at a job or something? Please tell me he doesn't just lounge around all day. I have a reason, he doesn't. Shouldn't he be working for the family business? _

"Shouldn't you be at work? Or something?" Hermione asked, blushing at the sound of his laughter. _Damn, if only he wasn't so attractive this wouldn't be so hard._

His dick strained in his pants at her blush. _Shit, this woman is driving me mad and I haven't even touched her yet_. " Well, it has to be at least eight by now so I don't think many people are at work Hermione. And no, like you I am taking some time off before I start working for my father. I have until May and then it's off to work with daddy dearest." Abraxas said.

_Eight? Have we really been sitting here that long? Well now is as good as ever to leave without it being terribly rude. _Hermione checked her watch, and it read a quarter past eight. She sighed and looked back up at Abraxas.

"Well I'm glad you get to have some time off before entering the working world. Now it really is late and I should be getting home. I'll just check out and be on my way." She rose from her seat and gathered the books in her arms and slung her beaded bag across her shoulder

Abraxas rose to stand in front of her and watched as she gathered her books and slung a weathered beaded bag across her shoulder. She turned to face him, and neither was aware of just how close they were each other until that moment. Hermione stared at the muscular chest in front of her and inhaled the intoxicating smell that was Abraxas Malfoy. She blushed as she tilted her head upward to look at the steel grey eyes looking down at her.

Abraxas looked down to see her angelic face staring right back at him with her big brown eyes. He inhaled the mouthwatering scent of her and fought the urge to groan. _She smells like heaven._ He smirked at her blush. _I must be affecting her just as badly. Hmm. _"Well Hermione, please allow me to escort you home. After all it is the gentlemanly thing to do."

Hermione was about to protest that she would be just fine without him but he put a hand over her mouth before she could get a word out. She narrowed her eyes at him as he began to speak again.

"No Hermione I am going to escort you home. I don't know how it is in America, but here times are beginning to change and not for the better. It isn't safe for any witch to be out alone at night. So I will be escorting you. Now check out and let me get you home." He said with a look that told her not to try to argue with him, and lowered his hand.

"Oh alright." She said as she turned to the check out with Abraxas in tow.

* * *

After she checked out at Flourish and Blott's, they headed out the door. Abraxas silently offered her his arm that Hermione smiled and took as she apparated them to her temporary home.

Once at the house Abraxas took a look at his surroundings and continued to walk Hermione to the dark wood front door. With a wave of her hand the door opened and she turned to face Abraxas. _So she could do wandless magic? Impressive._

Hermione looked at the handsome man in front of her and began to speak. "Thank you for walking me home and making sure I got in okay. I had a nice time today." _Now all you have to do is say good night and it will all be over._

"Hermione have dinner with me tomorrow night." Abraxas blurted out. _It was now or never. Just don't let her say no._

Hermione was stunned. Her mouth opened but no words came out. This was the proof that whatever this thing that was pulling the two of them together had gone too far, since he was now proposing they have dinner, which could only lead to more after that. Now she was beginning to get scared because for some reason she really didn't want to turn the man down. He was just too handsome to say no to. His grey eyes accentuated by his thick but shapely eyebrows and his smile that made her weak at the knees.

Abraxas took advantage of her stunned expression and inched closer to her. He grabbed her hands and intertwined them into his larger warmer ones. This broke her from her inner musings and early stages of panic.

"Please Hermione." He said in a pleading voice and looked deeply into her whiskey colored eyes.

Her resolve broke when he pleaded with her. She knew what happened to him in the future, and she couldn't bear to cause him any more pain than he would already go through. He would be forced to serve someone he hated and his family threatened for years. She saw what Draco had gone through and it killed her now. She couldn't deny him some happiness before the darkness would overwhelm him and his family entirely. _Oh mother of Merlin please don't let me regret this decision._

"Okay Abraxas we can have dinner." His face was one that resembled a small child on Christmas morning as his smile widened and eyes twinkled. " So come over tomorrow around seven and I will make us dinner. I don't enjoy eating out in public, and I am happy to make us both a meal. So please just let me." Hermione said while still holding his hands.

After the war it was almost impossible for her and her friends to go out into public, much less eat out. So she began to learn how to cook from Mrs. Weasley and had actually became quite good at it. She also enjoyed it, to her it was a lot like potions but she didn't have to worry about blowing up a classroom if she wasn't paying close enough attention.

_So she agreed to have dinner and she wants to cook it? Odd. I've never had a woman cook for me before. This should be intriguing. _He had always had house-elves make him food from the time he was born. He couldn't remember anyone ever making him food before.

"Okay I will be here at seven. Good night Hermione." He said as he pulled both of her hands up to place a kiss between them and gently let them go. He opened the door for her and gave her a small smile.

"Good night Abraxas." Hermione said as she turned and went into the partially lit house. She heard the door softly close and she took a deep breath. Now she needed to figure out what she was going to cook him.

* * *

The next evening found Abraxas getting ready to leave for dinner. He couldn't find his wand, and then remembered dropping it under the bed. So he walked over to the bed and bent down on all fours in search of his missing wand. He was too busy in his search to hear his door open and footsteps pause at the other side of his body on the floor.

"Abraxas what the devil are you doing?" The voice asked above him.

"Fuck!"Abraxas spat as he slammed his head against the underside of his bed. He got up off the floor and glowered at the man across from him.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing? You scared me half to death Jack!" Abraxas yelled.

Jack's face remained unchanged as he assessed his best friends attire. _Hmm. He must be going out to bag another conquest. _"Getting to ready to go out and conquer another witch, eh?" Jack said with a sneer and a raised eyebrow.

"No I am having dinner with a woman I met a few days ago." Abraxas answered. "You would have known this if you had answered any of my owls. Where have you been Jack?"

Jack stood at the same height as Abraxas; he had shaggy dirty blonde hair with matching eyebrows that framed his deep green eyes. He was wearing a tattered rock t-shirt of Johnny Cash, and dark colored jeans that were frayed over his black dragonhyde boots.

Jack and Abraxas had been friends since their first year of Hogwarts together. Jack was a half blood and it made no difference to Malfoy family, they welcomed him with open arms. The Malfoy's believed that blood was all the same it was magic and manners that mattered. Purebloods were a dying breed and they liked the tradition but knew it was inevitable that one day their Pureblood heritage would be no more.

Jack and Abraxas had been inseparable over the years. The other friends they had were Pureblood and most all of them were prejudiced bigots. Jack was an exception to the prejudice because of how smart and powerful he was in school. Jack had ended up being head boy and the top of their class only a few points away from Abraxas. Over the years they had bonded over their love of potions, books and Quidditch. They were as close as brothers and would always look out for each other.

"You still didn't answer my question 'Brax. What were you doing underneath your bed?" Jack said, ignoring Abraxas question and pressing on with his own.

"If you must know I was looking for my wand. I dropped it under there and was looking for it." Abraxas said shrugging.

"So you suddenly became a muggle while I was gone?" Jack replied, flicking his hand, and felt Abraxas' wand slap into it. He smirked as he watched Abraxas' face grow angry.

Abraxas growled and snatched his wand out of his best friends hand. Jack let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh shut up will you? I've been nervous about this dinner all fucking day. So excuse me for being too distracted to remember my wandless magic."Abraxas snarled at him.

_Abraxas nervous about a date? This is an unusual development. _Jack thought as he watched the man who he considered a brother cross his arms in front of him.

"Nervous? You? I didn't think Malfoy men had that emotion. Wait until I tell Caelum, he'll be just as shocked as I am." Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair and shoved the other one into his jean pocket.

"Must you be so snarky this late in the day?" Abraxas asked with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"It is a part of my charm brother, you know that. Now tell me who is this woman and why does she have your knickers in such a twist?" Jack said smirking.

"Her name is Hermione Green, she's Dumbledore's niece from America. She was born here but had to go live in America when her maternal grandmother became ill. So now she's back and taking a vacation from her studies. I met her when I went to a board of governors meeting with father." Abraxas said. _He doesn't need to know about seeing her at the bookstore first and then arranging to see her again that day. He'll think you've gone mad._

"You willingly went to a governors meeting? No I don't think so, try again 'Brax and tell me the truth there has to be more to the story." Jack said, reading Abraxas face like an open book. He knew when his best friend was leaving part of the story out. _What isn't he telling me?_

"Fine. I saw her at Flourish and Blott's before at Hogwarts. I listened to a conversation between her and McGonagall and then I arranged it so I would meet her that night. There, Happy?" Abraxas asked, annoyed that his brother knew him so well.

"Not quite. If you had asked her out to dinner whenever you met her, then your first date would have been several days ago and not today. So what have you been doing between that dinner and today?" Jack asked.

Abraxas sighed._ Dammit, why can't he let this go?_ So he told Jack all about his experiences with the mysterious Hermione Green and just how there dinner date came to be.

Jack was quiet and listened in shock as his best friend told him how he was actually pursuing a woman. Abraxas had never been one to want to have a girlfriend. The few women he had been with, he had run out as soon as he woke up the next morning and never owled them back. From what he was saying about the witch she dabbled more in spells and books, more than makeup and hair like the usual witches he had been with. Maybe an actual relationship with a woman of substance would be what Abraxas needed.

"Well brother I hope she's worth all the effort, but I will give you some advise. Don't play games with her, if this is all for a good shag then end it now. If it isn't I'm glad, but you should be forward with her and don't keep things bottled up inside." Jack advised him.

"This isn't about a quick shag Jack and I wont play games with her. She's just… I can't explain it. She's not like any witch I've ever met and she doesn't respond to me like a normal witch would. Plus she's got these eyes that entice me just as much as her body, and her smell. Merlin she smell…"

"Abraxas." Jack said with amusement at watching his friend go doe eyed at thinking about this woman.

"Sorry. I just want this all to work and I don't want to fuck it up."Abraxas said, looking at Jack's amused expression. _Bastard._

"As comical as it is watching you go all misty eyed over a woman, in all seriousness I do hope it goes over well. I trust I will meet her if this goes well?" Jack asked.

"Yes you will. Now I have to go or I am going to be late. Do not think you've gotten out of answering my question. I want to know where you've been. Can we do lunch tomorrow?" Abraxas asked with a serious tone.

"Yes lunch tomorrow. The Leaky at one. Good luck 'Brax." Jack said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be there and thanks Jack. See you tomorrow." Abraxas said. Then apparated away for his dinner with Hermione.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Hermione found herself a nervous wreck the next evening. She had made dinner several times for the men in her life, but none of them were anything like Abraxas. She didn't even know if he was allergic to anything or what he preferred to eat. Draco's favorite thing for Hermione to make him was lasagna with home made garlic bread, so she figured if one Malfoy liked it maybe this one would too. She made salad as an appetizer and there was ice cream in the freezer if they were still hungry. _That's if I don't throw up from a panic attack first._

She went to set the dining room table, the table seeming much too large for only two people; she transfigured it to a medium sized table for two. Once that was done, she set the places, poured the wine and water since she didn't even know what the man drank, then headed back to the kitchen. Her bare feet slapping against the wood and tile as she walked.

She was putting the final touches on their lasagna plates when she felt a change in the wards, and her stomach twisted in knots. _Holy crap he's here. Oh I should have said no to this._ Hermione thought as she walked to get the door.

_What is it about this man? I can stare Voldemort in the face, but the thought of Abraxas being on the other side of that door makes me want to run for the hills. _She reached the front door and took a deep breath. She opened the door and found the source of her anxiety with his fist in the air about to knock. The surprise on his face made Hermione giggle.

Abraxas was just about to knock on the door, but didn't get the chance. He looked at the giggling woman with surprise written on his face, and discretely shifted his eyes to look at her. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a bun, with a few strands that had found their way out, framing her face and shining brown eyes. She was barefoot in an emerald green dress, that made his heart beat faster. _She's beautiful. _He thought silently as he smiled down at the woman in front of him.

Hermione's breath hitched as she watched Abraxas assess her and when he gave her a heart-melting smile, she almost whimpered. _I am in soo much trouble. _He was, as always, impeccably dressed. He was wearing a navy sweater that stretched across his well-toned muscles, white linen pants, and tan loafers. Hermione inwardly groaned. He was just so damn attractive._ If he didn't look like he had just walked off a runway, this would be so much easier!_ She blushed as she caught his gaze and gave him an indulgent smile.

"Good evening Hermione. You look lovely." Abraxas said as he grabbed one of her hands and planted a light kiss on her hand. She blushed again, and something in him stirred. _This is going to be a long night. _He mused silently.

"Good evening to you as well Abraxas. You don't look too bad yourself. Please come inside." Hermione said and moved back so he could enter, and shut the door behind him.

Abraxas stepped inside and took in his surroundings. It was an immaculate house and so large for a girl so small. He wondered if she liked being in a big house all by herself, but then took a large breath and smelled something wonderful. _That must be dinner, I wonder if it will taste as good as it smells. _

"Hermione the house looks immaculate and whatever it is I'm smelling, is making my mouth water. I'm happy you accepted my invitation and then took it upon yourself to cook." Abraxas said and turned to look at her.

"Thank you but the house isn't mine, but the food is. I just hope you like it, I forgot to ask what you liked or if you had any allergies. Me cooking is no big deal, I did it all the time back home and enjoy it. So having someone else to cook for besides me tonight was fun." Hermione said with a reassuring smile. For the past couple of days she had been making food only for herself, and it was nice that she was going to share a meal with someone other than herself.

"I'm sure whatever you made I will like it and you'll be happy to know I'm allergy free. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said with a smile of his own.

"Well I guess there's nothing left to do now than eat. Follow me." Hermione said while walking the short distance to the dining room and flicking her hand so that the salads came floating in as Abraxas pulled out Hermione's seat for her. She smiled and thanked him as he took his own seat across from her.

_Now the fun begins. Figuring out who this woman is. _Abraxas thought as he took his first bite of salad. _Let the questions begin._

"So you can preform wandless magic?" He asked.

"Yes, I learned it a few years ago with a friend at school. It comes in handy, but my wand is never too far away." Hermione replied once she had swallowed her second bite.

"I know wandless magic myself, so I know very well how handy it can be. Did you learn anything else at school that isn't on the curriculum?" Abraxas asked innocently.

"In my seventh year of school, I learned wandless magic, nonverbal spells, and Occumulency. The curriculum we had was easy and I was always weeks ahead. So my friend and I learned other useful things in our spare time." Hermione said. She thought about all the times that she and Draco had gone to the Room of Requirement and felt her heart twinge with sadness. She hoped he wasn't too worried about her.

_Merlin, why did she learn so much? Is this 'friend' her former lover? I shall soon find out._ He thought, angrily spearing a rouge tomato.

"You learned all of that in your seventh year? Wow." Abraxas replied. _Slowly ease in to her personal life._

"Yes, I know it seems like a lot, but you have no idea how much free time I had." She said. With Voldemort gone she didn't have a mystery to solve or one of Dumbledore's riddles. So she found something else to keep her mind occupied.

"So you mentioned a friend, are you two close?" Abraxas asked.

"Yes, we are very close. I consider him one of the brothers I never had." Hermione answered truthfully. _Draco said he never knew his grandfather, so if I say anything about him it won't matter right?_

"One? So there's another one?" Abraxas asked. _Brother, that's good. But just how many men are in her life? Is there a boyfriend? _The thought made him sick.

"Yes there is. He's also the brother I never had. We've been friends since we were eleven and I've always stuck by his side." Hermione said with firm tone as she continued to eat her salad.

"So what are their names?" Abraxas asked._ She sounds very loyal and not very fickle. Good qualities to have._

"The first one I mentioned is Draco. We've been friends for almost three years, and the other one is Harry." Hermione smiled.

Abraxas gave her a small smile while continuing to eat. He let the room be silent for a moment before firing off more questions.

"So you are an only child? Or have a sister?" Abraxas asked.

"I'm an only child." Hermione answered and took a sip of water.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Abraxas asked, picturing them as librarians or teachers since they had such a smart daughter.

_Crap. If I say they're dentists he'll be confused and I cant tell him I'm muggleborn because that doesn't make sense if I am related to Dumbledore. THINK HERMIONE THINK!  
_

"My parents are healers" She replied hoping that he bought it.

"Healers? Really? I pictured librarian and teacher in my head." Abraxas said with a smirk and a wink.

Hermione laughed, he would think that. "No definitely not. Though, I can see why you would think that." She replied. She knew she had a know-it-all and bookworm personality and was proud of it.

They finished the rest of their salad in silence and then Hermione cleared their places and floated in the lasagna and garlic bread. Hermione crossed her fingers under the table and prayed to Merlin that he liked it.

Abraxas saw the food in front of him and was baffled. _How the devil did she know Italian food is my favorite? Is she also a Legilimence?_

Hermione saw his face and began to panic. "Do you hate Italian food? I knew I should have asked you what you liked. I can make something else if you would like?" She said apologetically, but when he laughed at her panic, she began to grow more anxious. _Why is he laughing?_

"Hermione no. I'm wondering if you know legilimency, because Italian food is my favorite. And.." He trailed off as he took a bite and groaned outwardly, "this is delicious." Abraxas said. Hermione blushed at his praise and began to eat as well.

"I don't know legilimency, I just took a guess at what you would like. I'm glad you do like it. It's a weight lifted off of my shoulders." Hermione said.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Abraxas asked in between bites of food. _The woman is intelligent, beautiful, enticing, and can cook far better than I've ever tasted. Now all I need to know is if she's taken and if she is I will exterminate the man._

"I learned from my friend's mother. She was like a surrogate mother to Harry and me growing up, she always made wonderful food so I asked her to teach me. She did and it only brought us closer." Hermione said. 's food was renown for being the best, and Hermione was grateful that she had taught her especially after what had happened between her and Ron.

_Surrogate mother?_ "Did you not spend a lot of time with your own parents outside of school?" Abraxas asked wondering why she would have such a thing.

"I did, but there were holidays where my parents were too busy and I felt it was better if I just went to her families house for holidays." Hermione said, _Well that much was true if I don't count Australia. Oh bugger. _She reached for her wine and took a sip.

When Hermione went for her wine, Abraxas noticed the ring on her finger. His eyes narrowed and he wondered what the ring meant. It looked expensive, but it wasn't on her engagement finger. He made a note of it to ask later, when they were closer in their relationship.

"So, you have brothers, your family, and a surrogate family. Is there anyone else in your life? A boyfriend maybe? "Abraxas asked feigning innocence.

Hermione snorted. "No, no boyfriend."

"A beautiful woman like you doesn't have a boyfriend, I find that hard to believe. "Abraxas said with a raised eyebrow and calm expression. However, on the inside he was jumping for joy.

"I've been on dates and had boyfriends in the past. They just never became anything more." Hermione said thinking of all the miserable blind dates Ginny had set her up on. Then of the only two boyfriends she had, Viktor and Ron. She took another bite of food as she reminisced.

"How did your last serious relationship end? If you don't mind me asking. I just can't comprehend what wizard in their right mind would let you escape their grasp." Abraxas said with an honest expression on his face. It moved Hermione that he was being so nice to her despite the fact that he didn't really know her.

"No it's fine. Draco and I went to visit my last boyfriend at his flat when he had stopped writing me for weeks when I was at school. I brought Draco with me so he could hold me back from murdering the idiot, but it never got that far. When I opened the door to his flat, we saw him shagging a woman on the couch. When he saw us standing there, he jumped off of her and starting spouting the usual rubbish, ' it didn't mean anything' and 'this isn't what it looks like' which I have to say has got to be the stupidest thing you can say in that situation. He even had the audacity to tell me he loved me for the first time, while the woman he was shagging was naked on the couch. I walked out of that flat and haven't questioned him since. I didn't cry, I just moved on." Hermione said in a calm manner. _It's been almost three years, you are fine. _

Abraxas was appalled, how anyone could do that to the beyond enticing woman sitting across from him had to be clinically insane. "Hermione whoever he was I could murder him for what he did to you. How any wizard could treat you so poorly is beyond me, I think he must be barmy. Did you do anything to make him retaliate by sleeping around?" Abraxas asked, curious to know why the idiot in question would do such a thing to her.

"The last thing we talked about was the fact that I was still in school and didn't want to have a sexual relationship until I graduated. He apparently didn't feel the same way." Hermione said.

Now Abraxas could truly say he had NEVER met anyone like Hermione. In school, girls couldn't wait to have sex and didn't hide that fact. Well, the girls he had been forced to be around felt that way. Now he was meeting a woman who had wanted to wait and she had been cheated on because of it. His respect for her continued to grow and he also wondered if that meant she was untouched, the thought made his member grow harder.

"So you wanted to wait and he cheated. What a bloody idiot." Abraxas said with a sneer that reminded her of Draco when he acted the same way. It made her giggle and it was like music to Abraxas' ears.

"I just wanted to wait until I had graduated, and was moved out of my parents house like a responsible adult. Quite frankly I'm glad I caught him when I did and not months later." Hermione said finishing her food. Abraxas had finished minutes before her but didn't comment on the fact.

"Well since we're both done with our food. I didn't make desert, unless you want some ice cream in the freezer?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm far too full to eat anything else. You my dear are an amazing cook and I'd like to spend more time with you if I may. We could sit in the living room and talk a little more." Abraxas asked hopeful that she wanted to spend more time with him.

_Well you can't really feed him and then kick him out can you Hermione? Plus why would you want to he's obviously interested in you. YOU KNOW WHY! YOU'RE NOT FROM THIS TIME PERIOD! Oh shut up!_

"Alright, lets go into the living room and talk some more." She rose from the chair, and flicked her hand so the plates would go into the kitchen and wash themselves.

Abraxas rose from the table, delighted that Hermione wanted to spend more time with him and followed her into the living room.

* * *

They talked for hours about anything and everything in the living room facing each other on the couch. They talked in detail about their lives and their families. Abraxas was an only child as well, which Hermione already knew. He was also single, and it surprised Hermione greatly that a witch hadn't snatched him up yet. The subject of friends came up and Hermione went into a little more detail about Harry, Draco, and the rest of her friends. Though she didn't tell him everything because of what could happen to the timeline. In turn he told her about Jack and some of his other friends, which in itself brought up the issue of blood purity.

"Hermione, how do you feel about blood prejudice?" He asked casually. Personally he didn't care, but he was wondering if she did. _Surely not, she seems so caring. She couldn't be another prejudiced bigot._

"I feel it's idiotic. People do not get to choose what bloodline they are born into, yet they are treated like they do. People also do not help who they fall in love with, so who is anyone to judge how other people make their lives happy? If you have magic then you have it, and if you don't you don't." Hermione said simply and fought against a yawn. She had fought prejudice her entire life, but now back in her time things were beginning to change for the better. It made her sad that she had now been thrust backwards where the prejudice was at its peak. From what Draco had told her about his family over the years she already knew that Abraxas felt the same way about blood purity. She was thankful he hadn't had to become something he hated yet.

"My family and I feel the same. I'm glad you do too." Abraxas said with a smile and grabbed her hands and intertwined them in his own. _It's late and she's tired. I just want to know that I'll be seeing her again. _

Hermione looked down at their mingled hands and then at the man sitting adjacent to her. His grey eyes were glittering with some emotion she couldn't place, and his thumbs were rubbing circles against her hands. She blushed and squeezed his hands a little tighter. No one had ever made her feel this way and it scared her terribly.

"Hermione it's getting late and I've had a wonderful time with you. When can I see you again?" Abraxas asked.

"Abraxas we shouldn't. One day I'll have to go back to America and I don't want to lead you on." Hermione answered honestly. She didn't want to give him false hope that she would be staying forever.

"You aren't leading me on and as for America goes we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Now then, when can I see you again?" Abraxas said with a small smile.

This is exactly what she had been afraid of. She knew by saying yes to tonight that he would push for more, she could tell by the way he looked at her that he wanted more than friendship. She was torn between being rational and irrational, she had already broken her own rules by having dinner with him, by wanting to name a time and date to see him next. She was flying too close to the sun and knew she was going to get burned eventually. She took another moment just to take everything about this man in.

The way he looked. The way he smelled. The way he said her name in that baritone voice that made her heart beat faster. Those deep grey eyes, that mesmerized her. She was crossing a line from which she couldn't return. She was falling for him and she just couldn't help it.

So she did what she knew would cause her pain later. She let herself fall.

"Abraxas whenever you'd like to meet is fine with me." Hermione said as his smile widened.

"Tomorrow I'm meeting with Jack so I don't know how long that would run. How about Tuesday? I could come here around two, then we could decide what to do from there." Abraxas asked, ecstatic that she had even agreed in the first place.

"Okay Tuesday it is." She said with a smile. If she was going to break the rules, she was damn well going to enjoy it.

* * *

It was a rainy Monday morning at the Leaky Cauldron and was somewhat dark for one in the afternoon. Weathered candles in hanging chandeliers were dripping hot wax down the sides, causing the light to bounce across the room. There was an eerie silence that covered the room, but the patrons who littered the area didn't seem to care.

He was hidden in the shadows of the poorly lit pub. A pot of tea sat on the small table along with a few pieces of concealed parchment. Jack had been in the pub only for a few minutes, but was served rather quickly because of the lack of customers. He was wary of Abraxas' arrival, knowing that if the witch he had been gushing over the previous evening rejected him, Abraxas would be difficult to be around. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea as he saw his best friend come into the pub with a small smile on his face. _Well at least he isn't going to pout the whole afternoon. _Jack thought as he waved his friend over.

"Jack I don't know why you like to meet here. It's positively ghastly at this time of day." Abraxas said while sitting in the empty seat across the small table. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair and gave Jack a smile.

"Well there's your answer. Its quiet, and when you muffle a conversation here, people know to not bother you. Then there's also the fact that if we go to the Three Broomsticks or Hogshead, we will have to avoid witches like the plague. I hate buying randy witches drinks, its idiotic." Jack said with a sneer as his friend laughed at his snarkiness.

"Well brother, I'm glad we didn't agree to meet there, judging by your attitude I think you might have made some poor woman cry if we had." Abraxas said amused.

"If I made anyone cry then they weren't worth my time now were they? So tell me, did dinner go well with the Green girl?" Jack said. _Judging from his mood it must have._

"Yes, it went very well. She made a fantastic dinner, and then we spent most of the night talking." Abraxas said with a smile, remembering her giggle when she opened the front door.

"Sounds like you had quite an evening. Now when do I get to meet her?" Jack said. _Spent the night talking? She must be something if he spent the night just talking with her._

"Soon. I'm meeting her again tomorrow and maybe after that you two could meet." Abraxas replied while taking a sip of his own tea.

"You're meeting her again tomorrow? Doesn't that seem a little desperate? You just saw the woman yesterday." Jack said.

"Like I told you yesterday, there is something about this witch I just can't seem to leave her alone. I want to spend more time with her. Plus she agreed so there. Now you've been dancing around the subject from the moment I got here. Start talking, where have you been for the past two weeks? "Abraxas said with a firm tone and a serious expression.

"I was in France, working on something." Jack replied, while waving his wand to cast a muffling spell on them.

"France? What were you working on there?" Abraxas asked. _What is he hiding from me?_

"I am working on an Apothecary shop and I was looking at flats." Jack said.

"What? Are you moving there?" Abraxas asked, panicked that his best friend might be leaving him.

"I am investing in an Apothecary shop because once I complete my Apprenticeship with Slughorn, then I can open my own shop." Jack said crossing his arms in front of him and leaning back into his chair.

"Okay, but are you going to move there? What about your friends? "Abraxas asked. _What about me?_

"I would live in France part time. I can't commute until I am done with Slughorn, which wont be for another eleven months or so. My house is paid for and hidden, so it's still safe. I would rent a flat so I could continue work down there. I met someone that is working on some interesting things that I want us to be apart of. As for friends, you know you are the only one I care about brother. My family is dead except for you, which is why I want you to invest in the Apothecary and stay apart of my life." Jack said as Abraxas' eyes widened.

"Why not just stay here and start an Apothecary? Who and what is your friend working on?" Abraxas asked. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"I am moving to France so that when the day comes when the shit hits the fan here, I will have somewhere to run Abraxas. My parents were murdered months ago because of fucking Death Eaters and you know it. I didn't want to join their moronic cult so they killed my parents as payback. Do you really think two wizards were beaten to death by muggles? No, they weren't and if the Ministry doesn't recognize that, then I don't want to be here for whatever else they don't start recognizing. There have been more murders, and the Ministry has been keeping them quiet. I'm afraid of what is to come. So I want to have an escape route, and you investing in the Apothecary can give you one too if you ever need it. I want us to remain close and this will give us a way to do so." Jack said with a grim look on his face.

Jack's parents had been found dead months ago in an alleyway in Muggle London. He was devastated and hadn't stopped crying for days. It had been the only time Abraxas had seen his friend so broken. When Jack had been approached by the Death Eaters and told them to piss off, they had thought that was the end of it until Jack had been called about his parents. Both Jack and the Malfoy family were outraged at the Ministry's claiming of muggles for the deaths of his parents. There was no way that two grown wizards would have been taken down by a couple of muggles, it just wasn't possible. It was clear there was something wrong in the Ministry and that the subject was better left alone.

"So you want me to invest in this shop, so I have somewhere to run if I need it. You are going to commute to England and France, so what's the catch?" Abraxas asked, weary of his friend's idea.

"I am not using my real name to open the Apothecary and you wont either. I want a safe place, free from them. So when the time comes we will talk about it. That is all you need to know for now. I just need you to trust me 'Brax. I know how it sounds, but I just want to be prepared. I wasn't prepared for my parents' deaths and I won't let that happen again. Now then, I have some parchments for you to sign, so if you want to look them over and give them to me that is fine." Jack said while pushing the parchments towards him.

"Okay Jack, I'll do it. I trust your judgment and if this plan makes you feel safer then fine. I'll have to look all of them over, but if this is what you want I'll do it." Abraxas said pocketing the parchments.

"Good I'm glad. I'll owl my friend and let him know you have agreed." Jack said with a ghost of a smile and put his hands in his lap.

"Who is your friend and what are you two working on?" Abraxas asked curiously.

"His name is Nick and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I am going in October to see him and to start looking on what we'll need to be done to the shop. So you will come meet him for yourself and give me your input on the shop." Jack said while running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Why October?" Abraxas asked

"That's the next time Slughorn will let me take a vacation. I can come and go as I please for now, but when school starts up again it will be more difficult because he'll have me grading all his bloody stuff while he's off drowning himself in booze." He sneered.

"Tell me, why did you agree to be his apprentice again?" Abraxas asked, since he knew Jack couldn't stand the man.

"He's the lesser of all the evils. He makes me do his grading, but doesn't monitor my brewing. I just had him in my potion and he signs off on it. Sure I have to attend all of his ridiculous functions, but he leaves me alone when it comes to the important things." Jack said.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore allows him to hold those functions." Abraxas said, remembering all the horrible dinners he had to go to as a student.

"Neither can I. The man is a damn people hoarder and it is borderline on creepy. I shudder at the thought of what he does with all the pictures he takes." Jack remarked with a fake shudder that caused Abraxas to laugh.

"Oh Jack, you never fail to amuse me." Abraxas said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, I'm a hoot. So tell me all about your date with Hermione. I need details man." Jack said with a smirk of his own.

The two friends then fell into a deep conversation over the details of Abraxas' dinner with the mysterious and enticing Hermione Green.

* * *

This would have been up yesterday, but the site was updating or something. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Again,

I wrote this chapter right after the first one, but I felt it was better to use it now.

I got a review about the time this is set in , and the reviewer made a good point, but it is 1962 for a reason. I know Lucius was born in 1954, so instead he'll be born in 1963.

I do make it a point to check Harry Potter Wiki and Google things I am unsure of. I promise it will all work out in the end.

Then I will give the same reviewer one thing to consider on the other half of the review they wrote. In chapter four at the top, I wrote about hair color and why I gave Abraxas black hair in one of the notes above the chapter. I would re-read it again if I were you. ;)

Now, onto the story!

I own nothing.

* * *

* song playing on the stereo is in my mind Bullet With Butterfly Wings by The Smashing Pumpkins.

**Chapter Seven**

Draco Malfoy was pacing the large office he shared with Hermione at the Ministry. It had been hours since she disappeared into thin air, and Draco was in hell. After she disappeared, Draco cast a spell to stun and tie up both of the two men. He cast a patronus to Kingsley that help was needed immediately, and began to search the room for Hermione. The only thing he did find was the bag of time-turners shoved under a shelf.

When Kinglsey arrived he had eight other Aurors in tow. The nine people listened to Draco's story and each one became visibly worried. Draco also gave him his memories of the incident for later use. Kingsley then ordered four of the Aurors to escort the two men to Azkaban, where they would be questioned thoroughly, but told them to keep what had happened within the group. The last thing anyone wanted was for more Voldemort followers to get any ideas about going back in time or any news reporters catching wind of the story. The other four Aurors, along with Draco were ordered to search the Ministry of Magic high and low for Hermione. Kingsley was going to assist in taking the men to Azkaban so that there wouldn't be any trouble with the guards. He told Draco he would send a patronus when he was ready for him to come question them.

Draco and his fellow Aurors searched every nook and cranny of the Ministry, but turned up nothing. Draco floo'd her home at Grimmauld Place and still turned up empty. Thankfully Potter was out on a mission and Draco didn't have to deal with him when he searched the house. The only other place he could think of was her parents' house, but Draco knew that he would not only worry them by showing up to look for her, but piss them off with waking them up so early. Plus if she had ended up there, she would have let him know.

So here Draco was, pacing his office like a caged animal, waiting for someone to open the door and give him any news of Hermione's disappearance. With each step Draco became angrier and a new course of panic flowed through him. He stopped pacing to glance down at his ring that he wore on the right hand on his middle finger. The ruby in the middle wasn't black and his finger wasn't burning, it was the only thing that kept him from losing his mind with worry.

He glanced from the ring to the desk across the room that belonged to Hermione. He walked toward it and took stock of all the things littered across it. She had a couple of books, along with several pieces of parchment with a few muggle fountain pens across the desk and fingered the large black stain on the hardwood desk.

Hermione stopped using quills the day that she accidentally spilled two inkpots in a row over some very important Ministry documents she was supposed to fill out. Draco watched as an enraged Hermione stood up and threw the inkpots at a wall across the room and began her ranting. She yelled about how archaic the Wizarding community was, still using inkpots, owls, and the like. She stormed the room yelling all kinds of obsinities and Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing. He had seen her angry before, but not over something so trivial as an inkpot. She was utterly adorable when she was angry at inanimate objects, but when it was directed at him he found her terrifying.

He smiled fondly at the memory and glanced up to see the pictures in the frames that also adorned her desk. There were four frames in total, to the far right was one of a younger Hermione with her smiling in the middle of her parents, and it was obviously muggle because it was the only one that didn't move. The next was of Hermione, Potter, and the weasel. In this picture a very young Golden Trio were at Platform 9 ¾ standing arm and arm smiling like lunatics. The next one was just of Potter and Hermione, snuggling on a couch at Grimmauld Place and waving at the camera. It must have been taken recently because it looked more like the Hermione he knew now. The last picture was by far his favorite.

It was taken after their graduation; they stood in their cap and graduation robes with their arms wrapped around each other's waists in the Great Hall. Draco leaned over and whispered something in Hermione's ear that made them both roar with laughter as his mother took the picture. He smiled at the picture and remembered telling her that they looked like a bloody Christmas tree with their coloring. That she couldn't have just been a Ravenclaw so that they could at least have one decent picture that didn't look like they were sending seasons greetings to someone. He didn't think his remark was that funny, but when she roared out with laughter it was contagious. He even saw his father fighting the urge to chuckle.

His trip down memory lane was ended when a silver lynx flew through the room and gave Draco a message in Kingsley's voice.

"Come to the interrogation room at Azkaban. Everything will be explained when you get here." And with that the lynx was gone, and so was Draco's smile.

* * *

Draco sat in an old chair waiting for Kingsley Shaklebolt to come fill him in on what was going on. _Where the hell is he? _Draco thought as he checked his watch again for the millionth time, Kingsley had him waiting there for thirty minutes._ What could be taking him so long? _He hoped that even though it was highly unlikely, that Kingsley had found Hermione and was making him wait because he was getting her side of the story. Anxiety and anger coursed through him with a renewed vigor, as Draco put his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair. He silently willed himself not to break everything in the room.

His headshot up at the sound of the door opening to reveal a very tired looking Kingsley Shaklebolt. Kingsley was dressed in fine dress robes topped off with a blue hat on his baldhead and carried with him a small portable pensieve. He also didn't have Hermione in tow, and what little hopes Draco had died. Kingsley pulled a chair and sat himself in front of Draco, his face looking grim. Draco had been on edge before, but now seeing Kingsley's face made him feel worse.

"You wanted to speak to me Kingsley." Draco said with a weary voice.

"Yes Draco I did. I just got done interrogating both men. It wasn't easy, I had to use veritaserum to get them to say anything. So in order to keep you in the loop, would you like me to tell you or rather me show you what went on?" Kingsley asked while waving his hand to the small portable pensieve in his lap.

"Please just tell me what happened. I don't think I have the energy to watch a memory right now. Who were they? What are you going to do with them? Do you know where Hermione is?" Draco asked with a look his father would be proud of.

"The men you apprehended were former Death Eaters. They were in Azkaban when the Final Battle took place, and were released two years ago. They were upset that Voldemort didn't win the war and decided that they were going to fix it." Kingsley said while taking off his blue hat and wiping his brow before continuing on.

"Voldemort spoke of time-turners during the first war, but dropped the idea since he was told that time-turners couldn't take him back as far as he wanted to go. However, these two remembered and once they got out of Azkaban began to plan to steal the time turners and find a way to go back in time to warn Voldemort of what was to come. Luckily you and Hermione got there in time to stop them." Kingsley paused to take a breath. Then started talking again.

"We are going to have an obliviator come in and take their memories of all things time-turner away. Then put in memories of them attacking two Aurors, so that they won't think that they're in Azkaban for nothing. They will not get a trial, I've spoken to a judge and she has granted my request and has taken a wand oath to speak nothing of the incident. I want as few people to know about this as possible. So whoever I do not trust implacably will be obliviated immediately. I will tell you who when I decide." Kingsley sighed.

"I will have the two Unspeakables in charge of the time-turners come in and see if there is anything amiss. I have called Harry from his mission in Egypt to come down to talk to me about the incident today. I feel it would be better coming from me to tell him what happened. Now about Hermione, I'm afraid my boy we are going to have to play that by ear. The two men did nothing to her, so maybe the Unspeakables will be able to shed some light. Until then, I will keep you updated on Hermione's status. We will find her Draco we just have to be patient." He said while reaching over to place a hand over on Draco's shoulder.

Draco took in a deep breath as anger and rage took him over. _That's it? That's all he says to me? 'be patient' and 'play that by ear'! Is he fucking stupid! Hermione is missing and I am supposed to just do what? Go on like everything is okay? Is this a joke? _Draco tried as gently as he could manage to shake off the Kingsley's hand on his shoulder and rose to his feet. Kingsley rose to his feet as well and the two made eye contact. Draco offered his hand that Kingsley took and gave it a good shake. Draco's face was a mask of indifference and spoke in a detached tone.

"Thank you for keeping me updated. Please let me know when Potter and the Unspeakables get here. I think I'll go home now if you don't mind. Good day Kingsley." Draco said. He strode past Kingsley, opened the door and apparated home to the manor.

* * *

He landed at the front door of the Manor with his blood still boiling. He yanked open the front door and let it slam as he walked on through not giving a flying fuck who heard it. Draco began to climb the stairs and headed toward the small gym in the Manor. He needed to let this anger out before it consumed him. He couldn't break anything in the Manor without a lecture from his mother so the gym would have to do.

When he reached the gym he closed the door and did a number of things. He silenced the room, flicked on the stereo that Hermione had bought him for his last birthday, and summoned with his hand various things to hit and break. He rolled up his sleeves and began to break everything in sight.

It was with the music blaring as loud as the stereo could go and Draco smashing everything in sight that he finally felt some relief. He screamed, cursed, and let it all out. When his hands began to throb and bleed, is when Draco sank down to his knees on the floor in an exhausted mess. He felt comfortably numb. Hermione was gone, and he was powerless. He hated feeling this helpless, it reminded him too much of his past. He put his face in his hands and willed himself not to sob.

Draco didn't know how long he sat there on his knees with his face buried in his hands. He was too lost in his own emotional turmoil to notice the stereo grow quiet or the footsteps that grew louder until they came to a stop behind him. When a hand was placed on his shoulder Draco realize he was no longer alone. He dropped his hands to his lap, and turned to see his father standing behind him. Through blurry eyes Draco could see his father with a very concerned look on his face, his long platinum blonde hair was disarray, and he was wearing his dark green sleep robe. If Draco wasn't so broken, he might of laughed at the sight of his father's hair sticking up in every direction. He rose off of the floor to face his father, and noticed his mother by the door in the same state as his father. He must have woken them up when he came in.

"I'm sorry if I woke you both. I've had a very rough night, but before you both start questioning me. I'd like to mend my hands and shower. I'll meet you down for breakfast, in lets say an hour?" Draco said looking from one concerned parent to the other. He began to walk towards the door where his mother was, and stopped before her. He bent and gave her a kiss on the forehead and continued to walk to his rooms.

* * *

After Draco showered and changed into some comfortable clothing, he went downstairs to find his parents sitting in the living room rather than in the dining room. They were both still wearing their matching sleep robes and were cuddled on the couch. His brow furrowed,_ didn't we agree on breakfast? I've never seen them stay in their sleep robes for this long. They must think I've gone mad. Well you have haven't you? Oh shut up!_ Great he was fighting with himself this is just perfect. He had lost the woman he considered a sister, and now he was going mad. Just fucking peachy.

"I thought we were going to have breakfast?" Draco asked as he slid in the chair opposite of his parents.

"We're too worried to eat son. Plus it's six in the morning, I don't think it's healthy to eat this early." Lucius said with a ghost of a smirk on his still concerned face.

"Draco what is going on? Are you in trouble? Did something happen at the Ministry? Wait did you just get home? Where have you been? Is…." Narcissa was silenced by her husband's hand closing over her mouth resulting in her giving him a glare. If looks could kill Lucius would have been a dead man.

"Don't give me that look Cissa, I had to shut you up somehow. If you want you're questions answered shouldn't you let our boy speak?" He let his hand off of her mouth and placed a light kiss to where his hand used to be. Lucius gave her a small smile then turned to his son and began to speak.

"Now Draco why are you in such a state? Are you in any trouble at all?" Lucius asked.

"No father I am not in any trouble. I am in such a state as you put it because Hermione is gone." Draco said. The pain of her absence came back, but this time it was sorrow and not anger. He was happy the anger was gone, but didn't like the sadness any better.

"What do you mean Hermione is gone? Did you two have a fight? Draco you know Hermione is pigheaded she'll come back. If she doesn't just buy her a book and apologize profusely." Narcissa said as her husband intertwined their fingers on his thigh.

"No Mother, it's not that simple. She's gone as in I might never see her again." Draco said as he hung his head as bile built in his mouth at saying the words out loud. Lucius's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on his wife's hand and shoulder.

Over the years Hermione Jean Granger had been a breath of fresh air to the Malfoy family. After the trials, Lucius had the Manor gutted and the drawing room torn down. In its place was a wall of portraits where the room used to be. It was one rainy day when Draco came home after helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts that he began to see the life back in his son's eyes. It was only a few weeks later that Lucius and Narcissa met Draco's newfound happiness.

After what she had been through the last time she was at the Manor, Lucius was astounded to see Hermione Granger walk into the Dining room for dinner with the Malfoy family. It was that moment he realized just how much courage she had to of had to come into the house that held such vicious memories and probably nightmares for her. The amount of respect he had for the girl from that moment on was immense. He and his wife stood up from the table to greet her with a handshake and a remorseful apology. To say the girl looked stunned would be an understatement, but Lucius thought nothing of it. If the girl made his son happy and forget his demons, then he would have to accept her for his family's sake.

Lucius never had to ask if Draco and Hermione were more than just friends because he already knew the answer from the way behaved with each other. They looked at each other with sibling affection in their eyes and behaved in a sibling like manner. Lucius had even caught them in a 'stop touching me' fight that ended up with Draco on the floor being tickled by Hermione. It was good to hear his son laugh so freely after all the years spent fearing for their lives. Hermione was good for Draco, even if they were just brother and sister to each other; Lucius knew he needed Hermione Granger in his sons' life. Now that Draco was telling him and Narcissa that the person who kept Draco's darkness at bay might not ever come back made Lucius begin to worry.

"Son what do you mean you might not see her again? Where the hell did she go? Did she leave the Wizarding World?" Lucius asked in a confused tone, trying to mask his increasing concern.

"That's just it father, I don't know where she went." Draco said causing both his parent's frowns to deepen. Draco began to tell what had happened when they were on patrol and what had happened after she disappeared. While he told his story, Lucius became paler and paler by the minute while Narcissa's eyes began to tear up for her son's turmoil. When Draco finished his story, his mother rose from the sofa, walked over and engulfed her son in a hug. Lucius was still in thought on the couch as he watched his wife and son embraced in a hug.

Draco's eyes were closed and buried in the crook of his mother's neck so he missed when his parents met each other's gaze and the small nod Lucius gave Narcissa as he left the room in a hurry. Draco heard the movement, but didn't move. His mothers' comfort easing some of the pain away.

"Where is father going? "He asked. Draco's voice muffled by Narcissa's long blonde hair.

"He's probably floo calling to see if there is anything he can do to help. Even if he can't go to the Ministry." Narcissa lied. She knew exactly what her husband was doing, and she had to fight the small smile threatening to surface on her lips.

* * *

What is Lucius up to? Hope this chapter was a good one. I am posting the lyrics to the song Bullet With Butterfly Wings down below, if anyone is interested at all.

Please Review.

Bullet With Butterfly Wings - The Smashing Pumpkins (1995)

The world is a vampire, sent to drain

Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames  
And what do I get, for my pain?  
Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game

Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal  
But can you fake it, for just one more show?  
And what do you want?  
I want to change  
And what have you got, when you feel the same?

Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was the only son, yeah.  
Tell me I'm the chosen one  
Jesus was the only son for you

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
And someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a-  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a-  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was the only son for you

_[4x]_  
And I still believe that I cannot be saved


	8. Chapter 8

Hello All,

Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I had to take this down yesterday, after I found a huge mistake. So sorry for the trouble.

Now at the end of this chapter I am putting a note about the **TIME LINE.**

I have gotten reviews over it, so read the note at the end if you want to know all about my time line. If there are any other questions, please PM me. I would love to talk about any concerns anyone can think of.

Now on with the story...

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione once again found herself waiting nervously for Abraxas' arrival. She had had been restless the night before, constantly tossing and turning. Then when sleep did finally find her, she dreamt of deep grey eyes and a smile that made her insides flip. When she finally woke up, she quickly showered and dressed for the day. She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress with her hair braided to the side and ballet flats. She applied some make up, but not too much that it looked caked on. She was ready physically but mentally she was a mess.

Hermione was still worried that this thing between them had gone too far. Even though she made her choice when she agreed to meet him that afternoon, she was still weighing the pros and cons in her mind when she heard a knock at the door. Her heart rate accelerated as she floated across the room to open it. She took a deep breath and opened the door. _It's going to be okay, just breathe!_

Abraxas Malfoy stood in front of her in a green button down shirt, tucked into his tan linen pants, and brown beetle boots. His black hair combed to perfection and his grey eyes highlighted by the shirt he was wearing. Once again the man looked amazing, and he was giving her that smile that made her weak at the knees.

"Good Afternoon Hermione, as always you look well." Abraxas said while stepping inside the house as she ushered him in. _Well? She looks fucking fantastic. Damn, look at those legs._ _Easy, you don't want to scare her off!_

"Good Afternoon to you too, and thank you. You look good as well." She said with a blush as she stood in front of him.

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked putting his arms behind him and gave her a questioning look.

"I don't know what would you like to do Abraxas?" She shrugged, as she really hadn't thought about what they could do that day. She had been more worried about his arrival. _Great, he's here and we have nothing to do. Wonderful._

"I haven't the foggiest idea what we should do, what would you like to do?" He said with a smirk. _She looks frazzled, she must not have thought of anything._

"Oh for the love of Merlin, we are not going to start that are we?" Hermione said exasperated.

"Start what?" He answered, confused at her tone.

"The whole,' I don't know what do you want to do?' bit, and then we only get more frustrated." Hermione said. She remembered all the times she had watched her parents do that and it drove her insane. Not to mention it always ended up with them angry, and she didn't want to be angry with the man in front of her.

"I'm not following you." He said. _What is she talking about? Is she angry with me?_

"Never mind it's something my parents do. Okay let's think." She said and began unconsciously pacing in a small line in front of Abraxas. He had to fight a laugh at watching her pace. _She's adorable. _

"We could go eat, go to the bookstore, stay here, go see a movie, uhm…." She stopped mid-pace to bite her lip and try to think of more things to do with him.

"Wait what? A mobie?" Abraxas asked. _What is she talking about?_

"I said a movie." Hermione replied, looking at Abraxas' confused face, and fought back a giggle. It was peculiar to see such an aristocratic man so confused.

"What's a movie?" He questioned looking at her amused face and raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's a moving picture with sound, and actors playing a part. It's like a play, only its not live, it's on a screen. It's a muggle thing, but my friends and I went to the movies all the time back home." Hermione said, remembering all the times that she had gone to Cinema with her friends.

"So you sit like it's a play, but it's on a screen?" Abraxas asked, still confused.

"Yes, people film the movies and then they are replayed on the screen." Hermione said, trying to dumb down this concept as much as she could without offending him.

"Okay, lets go to see a movie." Abraxas said with confidence. _Try it; maybe you'll enjoy it. Maybe you'll even get to put your arm around her like you could at a play. Hmmm… _He smiled inwardly at the thought of being closer to her.

"We don't have to, we could always just stay here. I can always think of something else." Hermione said not wanting to pressure him.

"No, I want to do this with you. You'll have to be my guide, I've never spent much time anywhere outside of the Wizarding World." Abraxas said with a smile.

"Okay, there's not really much to know. It's the same as anywhere in the Wizarding World, there's just no magic there. So keep your wand in your pants and you should be fine." Hermione said, blushing at the last part of her statement. Abraxas sniggered and his smile grew wider at her blush. As he offered her his arm so they could apparate.

"You know what I meant. Now come on, let's go see what's playing." Hermione said, grabbing her beaded bag off of the floor and took Abraxas' arm. With a crack she apparated them to an alleyway in muggle London a few streets away from the Cinema.

* * *

"Okay we could go see, The Manchurian Candidate, Whatever Happened to Baby Jane, or Doctor No." Hermione said thinking. Her father had told her about these three movies so she definitely did not want to see the second one, so it was between a war movie or Sean Connery as James Bond. She was going to let Abraxas decide, though she hoped he didn't pick the war movie.

"Poppet, I have no clue what any of those titles mean. You decide what I might like." Abraxas said looking at her blush at his term of endearment for her. He really didn't have any idea what the movie would entail, so she would be the best judge of character.

"Okay well, I don't think you'd like the second movie, or a muggle war movie. So I guess spy action movie it is." Hermione said honestly and took his arm so that they could get tickets.

* * *

Abraxas sat in his chair and continued to look at his surroundings. He was sitting in a black cloth chair at the very back of the large theatre. It looked like any play would, except instead of a stage, there was a large white screen in the very front of him. The room was done in deep red curtains, and was adorned with the occasional light, creating a romantic glow.

Hermione sat to his right and she was also taking in her surroundings. _It all looks so vintage, but it isn't. Well not right now it's not. _Seeing the movie theatre made her realize just how far back in time she was, and how much she didn't belong there. She sighed and turned her gaze to the man sitting next to her and let out a laugh. He looked so cute, with his wide eyed expression. It was heart warming to know that even a man like him could still get that look of wonder in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" He said with a bemused expression.

"You are. You look like a child in his first year at school." Hermione said.

"Well this is all new to me. Unlike you, I don't have friends who are interested in these kinds of things. Well besides Jack." Abraxas said. The men he had as friends or acquaintances wouldn't be caught dead in a Cinema, let alone muggle London. Hermione didn't seem bothered at all, and it only made him more fascinated by her.

"Well that's a shame. You need better friends is what it sounds like to me." Hermione replied bluntly.

"You are mostly right on that front my dear. However, I am happy to keep this new experience between just you and I." He said with a smirk and a wink as Hermione blushed.

The lights began to dim until the room was black and the screen came to life. Hermione stifled a laugh at jerk of surprise Abraxas gave as the movie began to play and the familiar theme of James Bond filled the theatre.

* * *

It was about half way through the movie that Abraxas began to feel comfortable in the new environment. On the screen he watched as the man named Bond interrogated the other man named Dent. The movie was interesting and he was glad Hermione picked this one. He looked to the woman on his right and he watched her for a moment. She was completely concentrated on the screen in front of her. Her big brown eyes never wavering from the screen, her brow furrowed, and her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. It was a beautiful sight, and he had to be closer to her.

He faked a yawn and stretched his arms upward letting his right arm fall slowly around her shoulder and pulled her in close to his side. He silently prayed to Merlin that she didn't shrug his arm off. She radiated warmth and as he inhaled his nose filled with her intoxicating smell. _Mmm … she smells delicious._ He groaned inwardly and could sense her eyes on him, but stared straight ahead. If he looked down at her, he might do something she wasn't ready for. The heady combination of her smell and warmth was doing him in, but he was grateful for the contact between them. Abraxas was slowly making progress and he was reveling in it.

Hermione was staring at Abraxas in shock. She couldn't believe the man beside her had pulled such a move on her, if she wasn't so shocked she might have laughed. His arm was wound around her shoulder and their sides were touching. She could feel his warmth and his sides moving as he breathed. She continued to stare at him, but his gaze never wavered from the screen. Sensing he wasn't going to look at her, she turned her head back to the screen, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The smell of Abraxas invaded her nose, and her eyes almost rolled back. _It should be illegal to smell this good._

They both leaned into each other's embrace and continued to watch the movie on the screen. If either of them would have looked at the other they would have seen the small smile of satisfaction written across both of their faces.

* * *

After the movie, Abraxas and Hermione apparated back to her temporary home. They had walked out of the Cinema still in their embrace. Hermione hesitantly slipped her arm around his waist and blushed at the small chuckle she heard and felt from Abraxas. She wasn't used to the contact he was giving her.

They were now again at Hermione's front door, laughing at something Abraxas said about the movie. Hermione was over the moon that Abraxas had enjoyed the movie; she was terribly afraid he wouldn't have enjoyed himself.

"Well Abraxas, I'm glad you enjoyed the movie. I was afraid you'd hate it. Do you want to come inside?" Hermione asked. The sun was just beginning to set and for some reason she didn't want him to go just yet. _You're digging your own grave Granger, one shovel full at a time._

"As much as I would love to join you inside, I'm afraid I have a family dinner to attend. We have one every month and unfortunately that is today." He said deadpanned expression. In all honesty he didn't want to go, he wanted to follow the beautiful woman inside. However, he knew his father wouldn't be pleased with him if he didn't show up to dinner. _Damn it._

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy your family dinner then." Hermione said trying not to sound too disappointed by him leaving. _Stop it Hermione, you're going to end up hurting yourself._

"Thank you I am sure dinner will be… interesting for lack of a better word. So I'll see you sometime next week? Assuming you're not busy?" Abraxas asked.

He had seen the small disappointment on her face before it turned impassive and he felt somewhat guilty. He wanted to see her the next day, but didn't want to come on too strong. He had to approach this thing that they had together at a slow pace. He knew if he came on too strongly, she would cower away from him. _All good things come to those who wait. Just be patient Abraxas._

"No, I'm not busy. Just send me an owl or stop by." Hermione said with a ghost of a smile.

"Alright, well be on the lookout for an owl, or a knock at the door." Abraxas said while grabbing one of her hands in his.

"Okay I will be on the lookout." Hermione said staring into the deep grey eyes of the man in front of her and gave the warm hand a squeezed.

"See you soon Poppet." He replied with a smile and kissed the back of her hand before letting her hand fall.

"See you soon Abraxas." She said with a smile. Hermione watched as he turned on his heel, walked away, and apparated out of sight with her watching his every move.

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione had seen Abraxas and a month since she had been thrust back in time. She knew it would be better for the both of them if Abraxas stopped pursuing her. Yet, she couldn't help but be a little hurt from him not coming over or owling her.

The truth was she missed him. She missed his smell, his ability to make her laugh, and his overall presence. Deep grey eyes still haunted her dreams and thoughts of him kept her awake until wee hours of the morning. He was the only person she felt comfortable around in this time period besides Albus and Minerva, but she rarely saw them. She had enjoyed spending time with him. So for days she tried to keep busy and not wait by the door or for an owl.

The only owl Hermione had received was one from Dumbledore, asking her to come to Hogwarts that day to discuss what he had found out about the time-turner that had sent her back. Hermione threw on some maroon colored robes, grabbed her bag, and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

What Hermione didn't hear was the sound of three sharp knocks at her front door.

* * *

It had been a week since he had seen her. A whole damn week. He had to forcibly stop himself from writing to her that next day, or showing up at her doorstep unannounced. He had to give her space and time to miss him. He just hoped she missed him as much as he had missed her, because Merlin knew he had. So know here he stood like an ass at her front door, hoping she would answer. He was too eager to see her and hadn't bothered owling her first.

He knocked on the dark wood door, and waited for an answer.

And waited.

And waited

However, after about ten minutes he gave up hope that she would answer. _Where the hell is she? _He knew she went out for books, but other than that he didn't know why else she would be gone. _What if she went back to America?_ His stomach turned at the thought. _Calm down you idiot, she is just probably out of the house. _He closed his fists so tight, that his knuckles were threatening to bleed.

He needed to vent out his frustration and there was only one place he could go to achieve that. So with a crack he was gone.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the front gates of the castle and began to make the long journey to Dumbledore's office. School for the children of this generation had begun only a day ago, but luckily enough classes seemed to be occurring so Hermione hadn't seen too many students.

She made her way through the familiar hallways and finally arrived at the gargoyle and muttered the password to ascend the stairs. Halfway up the stairs she remembered to put up the walls in her mind and continued up the stairs.

The door was open when she reached the top of the stairs, and saw Dumbledore sitting in the chair behind his desk in stylish purple robes with a matching hat.

"Hello Hermione it is good to see you. Please have a seat." Dumbledore smiled at her and waved for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Hello Albus. It is good to see you as well." Hermione said with a smile. _Albus? That still sounds weird coming out of my mouth._

"Lemon Drop?" He asked with his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Ah, no sir. Thank you for asking." Hermione said politely. _Fourty years in the past and the man is still offering lemon drops that no one ever eats. _

"So Hermione how have you been this past month?" Dumbledore asked with his hands folded in front of him.

"I've been fine sir, I thank you again for your hospitality." Hermione replied.

"Think nothing of it, now you must want to know why we have summoned you here today."Dumbledore said.

"Yes I do." Hermione said nervously.

"Well, we have not found a way to send you back just yet. I have a close friend looking at your time-turner and he is growing closer to an answer. He has been able to figure out a few things like how you got here and how you ended up at Hogwarts."

"Okay. It has been confusing to me that I did end up here, and not that I am ungrateful at all. I just thought that I would have ended up in the ministry where the time-turner was set off. I also thought that it was broken like the rest of the ones in the case. So any information you can share with me, I would be happy to listen." Hermione said in a determined manner.

"Well it was as we thought, the rebound of the spell you cast at the man that night caused the turner to spring to life. You got to this time period because the time-turner had already been turned back enough times to bring you here. Whomever had it before you stumbled across it, must have turned it back."

"Now, for how you came to be here is a different story. Like I said when we first spoke, this time-turner came to me shortly before you arrived. Since it has been here, the castle had imprinted on it. The magic in this castle has claimed it, and has done so several times with various items. So that means no matter where you are, this time-turner will always return back to it's home." Dumbledore said proudly.

"So it returned here because it is it's home?" Hermione said still confused.

"Yes."

"So if and when you can return me to my own time, I will arrive at Hogwarts?"She asked trying to connect the dots in her mind.

"Based on our research, yes you will." He replied.

"And the blast made the time-turner go off? So that means it wasn't broken in the first place?" Hermione mused.

"Yes, it was and is still fully functional. It is just tricky trying to send you forward in time Hermione. I don't want to send you too far into the future and I also don't want to send you not far enough. Plus I've never dealt with this kind of time-turner so I want to have all of the facts straight before I try to send you into the future." He said with a small smile.

_Why would it have been in that glass case if it weren't broken? _She silently mused.

"Well if there is anything I could do to help, I would love to." Hermione said.

"Not that I wouldn't appreciate your help Hermione, I don't want you to have to worry about this. Just leave it to us, we will get you home." Dumbledore said with a determined look on his face.

"Okay sir I trust you. Is there anything else?" Hermione asked while questions were shuffling around in her mind.

"Just one more thing, Minerva couldn't be here today because she is teaching. She wanted me to invite you to tea with us, Saturday at noon. Will you be able to join us?" Dumbledore said with a genial smile.

"Of course, I would be happy to." Hermione replied while rising from her chair.

"Well then Hermione, it's been a pleasure. I hope to see you on Saturday." He said with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course, I shall see you Saturday." She replied.

And with that Hermione gave Dumbledore a smile and left his office.

* * *

Jack was about ready to strangle his own brother, at the moment Azkaban was not his biggest problem, Abraxas Malfoy was. He had come to him in a right state, muttering unintelligible things and then began to pace around his laboratory. Every time Jack had tried to talk to him, Abraxas just flailed his arms and began to mutter to himself again. It was driving him crazy, and he couldn't get Abraxas to stop moving long enough to tell him what was wrong.

"ABRAXAS LUCIUS MALFOY! WHAT THE DEVIL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jack roared from his seat, hoping that it would snap Abraxas out of his madness. It did.

Abraxas stopped dead in his tracks to look at his brother, and sighed. "Sorry." He said looking at the anger on Jack's face.

"Yes well, apology not accepted until you tell me why you show up here, and start ranting around the room like a madman. Now sit down, don't touch anything, and tell me what is going on." Jack said while kicking out a stool from underneath the table for him to sit in. Abraxas plopped down on the stool and looked at his friend.

Jack was dressed in black robes with his shaggy dirty blonde hair was brushed back, with his bangs out of the way so he could see his deep emerald eyes filled with concern for his friend. Abraxas sighed and began to tell him his problems.

"It's Hermione." He said with a weary tone.

"Okay? What did she do?" Jack questioned. _He's this upset over a woman? She must be something special._

"She didn't do anything." Abraxas said. _I should of owled her, now I'm here and he's going to think I'm a teenage girl. Brilliant._

"Abraxas what did you do to her?" He questioned. _Please say he didn't shag her and leave her. I don't think I have enough patience for that._

"Well last week we spent some time together, we went to a movie a…" Jack interrupted Abraxas.

"Hold on, you went to a movie?" Jack said with his eyebrows raised in surprised.

"Yes? Is that a problem?" Abraxas asked.

"No, it's just odd. You're a pureblood, and you went to a movie? I'm a half blood and I haven't even been to one." Jack said with surprise still evident in his tone.

"Well it wasn't my choice, but she suggested it. So I went, and I'm glad I did." Abraxas said, thinking about his arm around her and her delectable smell.

"Okay you've lost me. Explain." Jack said folding his arms across his chest.

Abraxas told Jack all about their day at the movie, and then about what happened before he came in a rage to Jack. Jack uncrossed his arms and wiped a hand across his face after hearing why Abraxas was upset. _He's going to be the death of me, I just know it._

"So you're upset because she wasn't at home waiting for you?" Jack said with an indifferent expression.

"No, I'm upset because I think I fucked up. I should have owled her or shown up sooner. I've been telling myself for days that I need to give her space, but that is the last thing I want to be giving her. Then I showed up at her doorstep and she wasn't there, it just hit me that I might have lost my chance. I know I'm being terribly melodramatic, but I just can't help these damn feelings and they're driving me up the walls. You know me; I've never pursued a woman. I need help and Malfoy's don't do help." Abraxas said running both of his hands through his hair.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth or something that will make you feel better?" Jack said rolling his eyes at Abraxas comment.

"The truth." He mumbled.

"Well, you should have owled the woman sooner. Since you didn't, that is why she was probably out of the house. Plus you didn't owl her before you showed up, so how was she suppose to know you were coming over? After you leave here, you should owl her immediately or go to her house in the morning and apologize. As I recall, you said she wanted someone to be forward with her, so that is what you should do. Right now you are playing a game with her and she hates games. So wizard up, and tell her how you feel." Jack said staring into the cool grey eyes of his best friend.

"Hmmm… that just might work." Abraxas said pondering the idea. _Yes, I'll just go over tomorrow morning and apologize._

"Of course it will work. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Jack said with a smirk.

"No, none that I can recall. Except for you abysmal taste in Quidditch teams." Abraxas smirked; he knew what he was doing.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! The Ballycastle Bats are an amazing team and you know it!" Jack said while glaring at his friend.

"Yes, but…" Abraxas continued to bait him.

"If you even utter the word Falcons in this laboratory, I will hex you where you sit. They're just a bunch of morons who like breaking bones if they don't win. Abraxas I love you like a brother, but I question your sanity when you try to talk to me about the damn _Falmouth Falcons."_ Jack spat with a sneer as he watched his friend chuckle.

"Yes well call me crazy, but it is quite entertaining to see you all riled up." Abraxas said still chuckling.

"Oh yes very entertaining until you get hexed my friend." Jack said with a dismissive hand wave as he rose to check on his cauldrons.

"So what are you brewing?" Abraxas asked from across the room.

"Potions for Madam Pomfrey, and the far right one is Polyjuice." Jack said distractedly as he checked his three potions.

"Polyjuice? Why are you brewing that?" Abraxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's on my list of things to complete for apprenticeship. I can also use it for my research project I have to do and get that over with." Jack replied.

"What are you doing your research project on?" Abraxas asked as he stood and walked over to the three cauldrons.

"The effects of using an animal hair instead of a human one." Jack said absentmindedly as he stirred one of the cauldrons.

"Wouldn't you just end up as that animal? Like an animagus?" Abraxas asked looking at the potions.

"You see I don't know about that. Even though Polyjuice has been around for a while, I couldn't find any books on what would happen if I put in an animal hair. So either it's been done and nothing has happened or the total opposite." Jack said with a furrowed brow.

"No research at all?" Abraxas asked.

"None in a language I can read." Jack said remembering all the old English and Egyptian texts he had tired but failed miserably to read.

"Well you have to let me know when it's ready. I would love to see what happens." Abraxas said with a crooked smile, thinking about his best friend as a squirrel.

"Yes, I will let you know. I know I've been out of touch as of late and I'm sorry, I'll start owling more regularly now that I'm back at Hogwarts." Jack said as he stopped to bottle the two potions that were ready.

"It's fine, I know you have a lot going on right now. I was planning on coming here tomorrow, but the need arouse sooner." Abraxas said leaning on the table watching his friend move around the area.

"I noticed. So I need to run these potions down to the hospital wing and then I'm headed home. Do you want to join me?" Jack asked while cleaning up his workspace.

"Sure, but I don't want to walk all the way to the hospital wing. I'll apparate to your house and wait for you there. The wards haven't changed have they?" Abraxas asked. Jack was notorious for changing his wards randomly.

"Yes I've changed them, but you are still allowed through. So I'll meet you there in half an hour." Jack said while motioning Abraxas to follow him out into the hallway.

"See you then." Abraxas said, turning to walk in the opposite direction of his friend.

* * *

Hermione was coming down the stairs in a daze thinking about what Dumbledore had told her. She was silently questioning why in the hell that time-turner was in that case if it supposedly didn't work.

When she heard a loud squeal of horror she turned her head and saw Peeves fly over her head laughing. She smirked remembering all the pranks he had played on students during her time. Hermione turned her head back around as she rounded the corner and collided with a tall, warm body.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! I hope I didn't harm you." Hermione said to the tall man in black robes in front of her.

"No blood no foul, besides I'm bigger than you are, if anything I should be asking if you are unharmed." He said with a smirk. He looked at the woman in front of him and took in her features. She wore deep maroon robes, with her long brown hair falling down the sides into ringlets. She had golden brown eyes, long eyelashes, and plump lips. She was pretty in a natural sort of way. _Who is this woman?_

"Oh, well I'm fine." She replied awkwardly as she stared into the deep green eyes of the man she had literally ran into. He had dark blonde shaggy hair that was combed away from his face, sharp bone structure, and confusion written across his face.

"Are you a new apprentice here? Headmaster Dumbledore didn't mention you if you are." He said in confusion. _Maybe she took over the empty charms apprenticeship._

"Ah, no I am not a new apprentice. I am his cousin, Hermione Green." She said and held her hand out to him and she watched as recognition slipped over his face.

"So you're the famous Hermione Green? I was wondering when I would finally meet you." He replied with his eyes wide and quickly returned her handshake. _This should be interesting. Abraxas will be pissed when I tell him he missed her._

She frowned. _How does he know me? Who is he?_

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked stupidly. _Of course you don't know him, you're not from this time!_

"No you do not Miss Green. My name is Jack Hawthorne and I believe you know my best friend Abraxas." Jack said with a crooked grin.

"Oh, well I'm happy to meet you. Please call me Hermione, Abraxas has had nothing but good things to say about you." She said.

"Well then call me Jack. He has had nothing but good things to say about you as well. Actually couldn't get him to shut up about you really." He answered with an amused sneer.

"Really?" Hermione said with shock. _He talks to him about me?_

"Yes he'll be quite jealous of me when I tell him he missed you. If you can just keep it between us, he was here not too long ago complaining that he might have messed up whatever you two have. He was in a snit, apparently he stopped by your house but you weren't there. I can only deduce that you were here." Jack said amused at her shock.

"Wait he was here?" Hermione said with a frown. _He came by the house?_

"Yes he was. I'm sure you will see him tomorrow. Are you walking to the front gate? I could escort you if you'd like." Jack said with fake innocence. _She seems nice enough, if you walk her to the gates you could learn more about her and maybe why Abraxas is so worked up over her._

"Yes, I am. You escorting me would not be unwelcome." Hermione said as they began to walk to their destination.

"Alright then." He replied keeping up with her pace and opened the door for her when they reached it. She muttered a thank you and they kept walking.

"So you've been friends with Abraxas since your first year of school?" Hermione asked conversationally. The first night they had dinner, he had mentioned Jack but hadn't really gone into the many details of their friendship.

"Yes, we met on the train. I was sitting alone when he came bursting into my compartment, locked the door, and drew down the curtain. I thought he was crazy." Jack said smiling at the memory.

"Why were you alone and why did he come bursting in?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I was alone because all of the friends I had went to Durmstrung instead of Hogwarts. I also didn't mind being alone. He came in because he was hiding from Penny Parkinson, and I had the only empty compartment. We talked the whole train ride, and were sorted into the same house. We've been friends ever since." He said with a smile at the woman to his left and she gave him a small smile in return.

_Parkinson? I just can't get away from them can I?_ Hermione scowled inwardly at the thought of running into Pansy's family member here in this time.

"So you two were sorted into the same house?" Hermione asked, she already knew what house Abraxas was sorted into because of the Malfoy history, but it surprised her that he was also a Slytherin.

"Yes, the hat wavered between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I ended up in Slytherin, and I have no complaints. You're family with Dumbledore, so I can imagine you know about the sorting process. Do you know what each house represents?" Jack asked with curiosity. _I wonder what house she could have been in._

"My cousin told me all about the houses when I was here as a child. I know all about the lion, snake, eagle, and badger. I know what all of the houses mean too." She said with a smile.

"So you know about the house Abraxas and I are from, and you are still here?" Jack asked. Most people avoided Slytherins like the plague, let alone walk them out to the front gates alone.

"Not all Slytherins are evil Jack." Hermione said with a determined tone as she continued to walk with him.

"Now why do say that?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Because that would be like saying all Asians are smart, or all blonde's are dumb. It's a stereotype, and I don't care for stereotypes." Hermione said thinking about her own stereotype as a muggleborn. She hated it and tried to break the stigma every chance she got.

"Well neither do Abraxas and I. I'm happy we aren't alone." Jack said mulling over her words.

"No you are very much not alone." Hermione said with a smile.

"So have you ever tried on the sorting hat?" Jack asked, curious to know what house this woman could have possibly been in.

"Yes I've tried on the hat for fun." She said truthfully as they were nearing the front gates.

"So where did it sort you?" Jack asked. _If she's a Hufflepuff, I will never let Abraxas live it down._

"It also wavered in my sorting too. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but it my courage that landed me in Gryffindor." She said with a smile at his expression of shock.

"A Gryffindor eh? Well it could be worse, you could be a Hufflepuff. Since we didn't go to school together, I can't exactly call you an insufferable bleeding heart. Perhaps you might be the only Gryffindor I could find redeemable." Jack said with a smirk and it was then he knew why Abraxas was so enamored with her.

She threw back her head and laughed without a care in the world. First, she had trusted a complete stranger to walk her out of the castle. Second, he had revealed to her that he and Abraxas were Slytherins, which it seemed she couldn't care less about. Lastly, he had just somewhat insulted her and she roared with laughter. No rude gestures, no looks of anger, and no retaliation. She just laughed and he found it refreshing. This woman was an enigma just as his brother had told him.

"Well I hope you can find it in your Slytherin heart to find a lowly Gryffindor like me redeemable." She said sarcastically as they reached the outside of the gate.

He let out a dark chuckle. "We'll I'm sure you wont disappoint Hermione. I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Yes it is. It was lovely to meet you Jack, maybe I'll see more of you in the future." Hermione said smiling.

"I would bet on it. Knowing Abraxas we will see each other again. Goodbye Hermione." Jack said with a ghost of a smile and with a crack he was gone.

_Well that was interesting._ She thought inwardly staring at the spot that Jack had just left. She sighed and pulled out her wand. With a flick of the wrist, she too disappeared with a crack.

* * *

**Time Line Note**

I've gotten reviews about the time period I've set this story in, so I am now going to put my two cents worth in, before I get any more reviews about it.

I made this fic 1962 for a reason. I am well aware that Lucius was born in 1954 and that all the Marauder's and Lily were born in the time frame of 1959-1960.

So this is my story, and for its purpose I have made key characters born between 1960-1965.

So in theory, instead of making Lucius older, I've made him the same age as the other main adults. For example, Severus and Lucius were the same age.

If you don't like it, do not read it. Here's my time line, you don't have to read it, but if you are someone who wants to know how the time frame will work out here it is for you.

1962-1963 ~Birth of Lucius and other characters.

1982-1983~ Birth of Hermione and other characters

1983~ Potter's death and Voldemort is defeated for the time being.

Like I have said before, I love reviews and am grateful for them so I am just responding, before I get any more about the time thing. I am happy to explain anything to anyone. I just wish that I could respond personally and not through an author's note, but oh well. I'm sure other people had questions.

Then again if you really have such a giant issue with the story, PM me. Don't leave a lengthy review, when a PM is so much easier to read.

I am not changing it to 1952; it's going to stay 1962.

Again, I have my reasons for this, and they will reveal themselves later on in this fic.

I have read or seen summaries of so many different fics where different authors have placed Hermione in circumstances like she was adopted at birth and was really a pureblood or even falls in love with Voldemort .There have even been fics that changed her hair and eye color.

Not my cup of tea, but it is other peoples and I admire the people that write them and the people that read them, they have an interesting way of thinking about things.

So I think that my change of the time line shouldn't be that big of a deal. Once again if you don't like my changes of the time line, then I'm sorry but you do not have to read this fic.

For the people who don't care, GREAT! I hope you are enjoying this story.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello All,

I'm trying to make these chapters longer so that's why it's taken a while.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Read and Review.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Jack landed on a street in a Muggle neighborhood in London and began to stroll down the sidewalk. The sun was setting and the wind had begun to pick up as leaves flew carelessly around the neighborhood. The clicking of his boots could be heard all around as he walked to the end of the street and waited for his house to appear. After his parents' death, he had placed his house under the fidelius charm and erased his address from every possible source. He and Abraxas were the only ones who knew the location and he was determined to keep it that way.

The medium sized red bricked house eventually appeared and Jack walked up the steps to the black wooden door. He waved his hand to unlock it and stepped inside. When he entered the house he closed the door behind him and took off his outer robes leaving him in his black jeans and t-shirt. Jack then went in search of his friend and found him in the living room watching a fire. Somewhere in the room a record player was turning, producing the low sounds of Elvis Presley.

There were two bottles of firewhiskey on the coffee table and Abraxas was spread out on one end of his burgundy leather couch.

"I see you've started without me." Jack said while walking over to grab the bottle that was meant for him and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Of course I have, you took ages to get here." Abraxas said watching his friend settle himself on the couch.

"I didn't intend to but I ran into someone and we got to talking." Jack replied suppressing a smirk and took a swig of his drink.

"Who did you run into? Slughorn? I'm surprised you're back now, that man can ramble on for hours." Abraxas asked.

"No it wasn't Slughorn. Thank Merlin for that." Jack said while trying to settle himself on the couch.

"Well than who was it?" Abraxas asked. _Why is he making me wait for an answer?_

"Guess." Jack said no longer containing his smirk.

"Really? How old are we?" Abraxas asked while rolling his eyes at him. _He's going to make me guess, and then the person he ran into isn't even going to be worth all of the guessing._

"Don't spoil this for me, just guess."

"Well you'll have to give me some hints. Do we both know this person?"

"Yes."

"Male of Female?"

"Female." He said with his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Parkinson?"

"No." Jack replied with a face of mock disgust.

"McGonagall?"

"No."

"My Mother?"

"No." Jack said with a sigh. _He really does suck at this._

"Okay well then I give up. Just tell me who it was you git." Abraxas said getting frustrated with all of his wrong answers and folded his hands over his chest.

"I literally ran into Hermione Green on the way here from the Hospital Wing." Jack said finishing off his firewhiskey and set the empty bottle on the coffee table next to Abraxas empty one.

"Jack that's not funny." Abraxas said glaring at him.

"Do you see me laughing?" Jack said with a deadpanned expression, showing just how serious he was.

"She was at Hogwarts?" Abraxas asked with wide eyes at his friends' serious expression. _Fuck, she was right there and I missed her._

"Yes, she was just coming from Dumbledore's office when I ran into her." Jack said with a smirk and ran a hand through his windblown hair.

"So that's why she didn't answer the door. She was at Hogwarts!" He said, putting together the pieces in his mind of why she didn't answer the door.

"Yes, so you were rambling like crazy person for nothing." Jack said with a sneer.

"Oh shut up. So how did she look?" Abraxas asked.

"She looked fine, she is quite a beauty." Jack said appreciatively.

"Yes she is, so what did you two talk about." Abraxas pressed, he needed more details.

"Oh this and that." Jack said with a toothy grin.

"Jack…" Abraxas warned.

Jack rolled his eyes. "We talked about you and the Houses of Hogwarts. If you must know."

"Me?" He asked while an unknown feeling welled up in his chest.

"Yes, she asked me about our friendship and I told her about our first meeting on the train." He said examining his brother's expression.

"Okay… so how did the Houses come about?" Abraxas asked confused.

"I told her we were sorted into Slytherin and she told me she already knew what the houses meant. So I asked her if Dumbledore had ever let her try on the hat." He replied while placing his arms across his chest and sinking further into the corner of the couch.

"Wait how did she respond to us being Slytherins?" Abraxas asked trying to hide his concern in his voice.

"She didn't even bat an eyelash. It was interesting to say the least." Jack said chuckling at his friend's expression of surprise.

"Has she tried on the hat?" Abraxas asked still shocked that she didn't care he and his brother were Slytherin. _The mystery of this woman deepens._

"Oh yes." Jack said with a crooked smile.

"What house?" Abraxas voice was grim.

"What house do you think?" Jack said cocking his head and raising a questioning eyebrow at his tone.

"I don't know she's a mystery to me. She never behaves in the way I assume she will. So I want to say Ravenclaw, but really as long as she isn't a damn Hufflepuff I won't care. Please tell me she isn't a Hufflepuff." Abraxas said in a pleading manner, while wiping his hands over his face. _Jack will never let me forget it if she is._

"No she isn't." He replied and laughed at Abraxas expression.

"Damn it Jack, then what is she?" Abraxas said not at all amused at this situation.

"She my dear brother is a Gryffindor." He replied with a grin.

"Are you serious?" Abraxas was stunned. On principle Gryffindor's and Slytherins never got along. He began to worry that even though she hadn't gone to school with him, maybe she'd begin to feel the same way.

"Of course I am. If I wanted to take the mickey out of you, I would have told you she was a Hufflepuff." Jack said, his green eyes dancing with mirth at his despair.

"But we're Slytherin."

"I know she didn't seem to care. I made a joke about her being the only redeemable Gryffindor I know, and she just laughed. No arguing or hostility, she just laughed. Do you know what would of happened if I had insulted any other Gryffindor like that?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they would have hexed you into next week." He answered still in thought. _She knows our reputation and doesn't care? Why?_

"But she didn't. I think I'm beginning to understand why you like her so much. She's just so unusual." Jack said looking into Abraxas' grey eyes.

"Yes, unusual and enticing." He agreed thinking about her beautiful blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know about enticing but yes she is odd but in a good way. It was refreshing to talk to someone who felt the same way as we do." Jack said remembering her words on stereotypes.

"What do you mean not enticing?" Abraxas questioned, not knowing how to feel about his best friend not finding his witch enticing. _My witch? I'm losing my mind._

"Like I said she's quite a beauty, but she isn't my type 'Brax." Jack said frowning.

"Well, good. I'd hate to have to fight you for her. You know that Malfoy's always get what they want." He said with a cheeky grin.

"So are you going to see her tomorrow or send an owl?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I'm going to go see her tomorrow." Abraxas said in a determined manner as his heartbeat sped up at the thought of seeing her.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I'm going to apologize and tell her how I feel about her. She wanted forward so that's what I'm going to give her." Abraxas replied.

"Good. Now when are the three of us going to get together?" Jack wanted to get to know the woman who was on her way to stealing his brother's heart.

"Why?" He asked with a bemused expression.

"Because if she is going to be with you, I'm going to have to be seeing a lot of her. I'd like to get to know her better." Jack said with honesty. He wanted to see Abraxas happy and if this girl was the one, he needed to get to know her.

"Is that the real reason?" Abraxas asked warily.

"Yes, I'm not going to steal her away from you 'Brax. I just want you to be happy." Jack said forcefully.

"I know."

"Well then we should all do dinner sometime." He said while thinking of all the good stories he could tell her about Abraxas. The stories he had in mind were all embarrassing and he had to stop a smile that threatened to surface. _What are brothers for if I can't tell the girl a good story at his expense?_

"I'll ask her if she'd be interested, but if she agrees there will be no embarrassing stories." Abraxas said as if reading Jack's thoughts. He knew Jack, and if the opportunity presented itself then he would take it.

"Embarrassing stories? I'm wounded you think so less of me." Jack said with mock horror and grabbed his chest in a dramatic manner.

"Oh bollocks, you're worse than my mother. Plus you know more than my mother. I'm serious Jack. No. Embarrassing. Stories." Abraxas emphasized the last words with a growl. He didn't want Hermione hearing anything that would cause him embarrassment.

"Oh alright." Jack said begrudgingly, and looked off into the fire.

"Thank you Jack." Abraxas said while reaching over and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Your not welcome. Am I allowed no joy?" Jack asked with a smirk as Abraxas chuckled at his question.

The two friends then fell into a comfortable silence, while watching the fire. Each of them pondering the role Hermione Green could play in their lives.

* * *

"No please no!"

"NO PLEASE!"

"HARRY!"

Hermione woke with scream as she bolted off of the bed. Her hair was sticking to her sweat covered body and she was panting heavily. She was shaking and tried to calm herself down. She pulled her hair back off of her body and took deep breaths. She looked around the room to make sure she was truly awake and found that she was indeed alone in the bedroom that was lit by the faint rays of sunlight.

She had started having nightmares after her torture at Malfoy Manor. After the Final Battle, the nightmares only got worse. Instead of Bellatrix, it was the bloody bodies of Remus, Tonks, Snape, Fred, and Harry. She watched in horror as their deaths replayed in front of subconscious mind. She cried and screamed to help them, but she was powerless.

Hermione had to silence her room at her parent's home to avoid terrifying them with her screams and had to do the same when she was at Hogwarts and when she moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry. However, when Harry had discovered what she was doing, he made her stop. She began taking a Dreamless Sleep Draught, but had to stop for fear of becoming dependent on it.

Harry would hear her screams at night and come into her room to hold her. He would cradle her to his chest and let her cry herself out. He would soothe her until she fell asleep, and would creep out of her room before she woke up. However, he wasn't the only one who knew about her nightmares.

Draco had also discovered that she had nightmares when he stayed the night at Grimmauld Place when Harry was away one weekend after they graduated. Hermione's nightmares had gotten better, so she hadn't thought about silencing the room to keep Draco from hearing her cries. When she woke up screaming, Draco was instantly in her room with his wand at the ready. He looked at her disheveled appearance and asked her why she had screamed bloody murder. She apologized for waking him and told him that she suffered from nightmares.

His face immediately softened and he climbed into her bed to hold her. She wrapped herself into his embrace while he whispered soothing things to her and held her close. They fell asleep in a comforting embrace.

Over the years her nightmares had decreased, only occurring at least once a month. When the nightmares did happen she always had support whether it be Harry or Draco. She had never woken up without either of their support.

Now, she had no one. She was in the past without the two people who could comfort her and it hurt her deeply. She slowly started to calm down from her nightmare, and got up off of the bed to wet her face. Hermione walked across the room to the bathroom and ran her hands under the cold water to splash on her face. She caught her reflection in the mirror and studied the sight of her hair disarray and her large eyes haunted.

She shook her head and made her way back to the bedroom where orange morning light was peeking through the large windows. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It read six forty five in the morning, and she groaned.

_Well there's no way I'm going back to sleep now._ She thought silently, and began to get ready for the day. She did her usual bathroom routine, dressed in shorts with a sports bra and loose fitting white t-shirt, and began to journey down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She cooked in a daze, still pondering her nightmare, and finished her breakfast in silence. She cleaned the kitchen, and walked to the living room to read one of the books she purchased a few weeks ago. Hermione grabbed the book, folded her legs under her in a big green armchair, and began to read.

As Hermione read, she found herself often stopping to stare at the page, her mind going blank. _I need to shake this mood off, but reading isn't going to help. _

She decided to go for a run, and then once she came back maybe her mood would be better. She set her book down and began to make her way to her room. She found her found her beaded bag and grabbed the two things she couldn't run without. Her CD player and wand holster. She placed her wand holster on her waist and slid her wand in place. The CD player was going to be tricky.

Usually she would apply a sticking charm and that would be the end of it, but she was back in time. This device didn't exist yet, so she had to think of a way to make it so no one saw it, because she couldn't run without music. It was just unnatural to her. So she applied the sticking charm, and an invisibility charm so that only she could see the player but no one else would. Happy with her results she found her new running shoes, put the headphones over her ears, and went downstairs.

She went out the front door and began to run into the distance.

* * *

She ran for a good two hours, stopping to look at the beautiful scenery she came across, and stopped running to walk when she grew tired. The run was just what she had needed, as Hermione found herself in a better frame of mind.

When she arrived back at her temporary home, she ran her way to the door, unaware of the crack of apparition behind her. She slowly slipped off her headphones so that they were around her neck and paused the music.

She was almost there when a hand shot out and grabbed her, making her spin around with her wand at the ready. She hadn't been gone long enough from Auror training to still have her skill honed in.

Gray eyes were wide and confused when the wand in her hand was pointed at him immediately as he touched her. He saw her eyes were filled with confusion and were slightly glazed over. She was facing him in a duel stance, and he quickly shot his hands up in surrender.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why were you running? " He asked, still not lowering his hands. _Just going to keep my hands up and pray she doesn't hex my bollocks off._

Hermione was able to focus again and realized who she had her wand pointed at and immediately lowered it. "I'm so sorry. It's a defense mechanism that's grown to be a habit."

_Habit? _He slowly lowered his hands and confusion fluttered over his face. "It's habit to be ready to duel, when someone catches you off guard?"

_Bugger how am I going to explain this?_ She racked her brain for a good excuse and eventually came up with a decent one. "Back home I took an Auror course, my training was drilled into me. It's just became habit for me." She shrugged.

Abraxas stared at her, seeing the confusion leave her brown eyes and the familiar warmth took over. She wore a white t-shirt that was loose fitting, a pair of black of shorts, and running shoes. Her cheeks were reddened and her brow was wet with sweat. Yet, she still managed to look beautiful to him. "So why were you running?"

"I run for exercise, and I needed to clear my head." She replied honestly.

He nodded at her in understanding. "So is your head clear?"

"Crystal. Would you like to come in?" She asked while reaching for the door and unlocking it. She tried as best as she could to make it inside before him so she could put her CD player on the table before he came in. She succeeded and began to make her way to the kitchen since she was thirsty.

"Yes, I would thanks." He said as he followed her through the doorway and began to follow her.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She called over her shoulder as they headed into the large kitchen.

"Yes, water please." He replied while taking a seat at a stool in front of the large island that dominated the middle of the kitchen.

Hermione got two glasses of water and sat herself down next to Abraxas. He murmured thanks before speaking.

"So I heard you met Jack." Abraxas asked innocently and tilted his head at her. He knew he should have apologized for his actions first, but their was still something niggling at him in the back of his head about her not caring that he was a Slytherin. He knew Jack hadn't lied to him, but he just needed to see it to believe it.

"Yes, I did. He seemed nice." Hermione answered with a smile remembering him calling her a redeemable Gryffindor.

"He can be nice when he chooses to be. He told me all about your conversation about the Houses of Hogwarts." Abraxas replied coolly. _Nice? He'll be thrilled she thinks he's nice._ He thought sarcastically.

"Did he?"

"Yes, he told me that you were sorted into Gryffindor, is that correct?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I was sorted into Gryffindor." Hermione answered warily. _Where is he going with this?_

"Okay and you know I'm a Slytherin. Tell me Poppet, does this not bother you?" Abraxas asked letting his term of endearment for her fall from his mouth. He didn't know why he gave her that term of endearment; it just felt right whenever he called her it.

She sighed and finally knew what Abraxas was getting at. He was a Slytherin so he assumed that she thought he was evil or some other malarkey. Draco was a Slytherin and even though he had done some horrible things, he had been a good man, friend and brother to her. Severus Snape was also a Slytherin, and he had been a good man all along. So Hermione no longer believed that all Slytherins were what their house dictated.

"Abraxas, I do not believe all Slytherins are evil. I also did not go to school with you, so I harbor no ill will towards you. Since we met, you have been nothing but kind to me. If you were the stereotype your house suggests, then you would have done something horrible to me and been on your way, but you haven't. You have been nothing but a gentleman towards me. It has been wonderful to have you around. Since I have not known you for very long, I don't know if you embody the other traits of your house. However, I do know that you are not an evil man Abraxas Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile and reached over to squeeze one of his hands with her own. She had to fight back a laugh at the shock that he was displaying. His charcoal eyes were wide and mouth was slightly ajar.

_Again this woman never ceases to shock me. _He searched her beautiful face for anything amiss, but all he saw was honest sincerity."Thank you Hermione."

"No thanks needed." She replied trying not to shiver at the way he said her name.

"Hermione, I came over here today to apologize for my actions." Abraxas blurted out.

"Apologize for what?" Hermione asked confused as she let go of his hand. _Why is he apologizing?_

"For not coming over or owling you. I said I would and I hadn't done so in a week. I came over yesterday, but you were gone. Your absence put things in perspective for me. Well that, and running to Jack yesterday." He said with a smirk remembering his brother yelling at him.

"Put what in perspective?" Hermione was beyond confused. _He doesn't owe me an explanation, yet here he sits apologizing. Oh what could this mean?_

"You, us, whatever it is this is becoming." He answered with his gray eyes shimmering with some emotion Hermione couldn't place.

"You've lost me Abraxas." She replied.

"Poppet, you told me you wanted someone to be forward with you so here it is. I want to be with you. I don't want to waste more time skirting around the subject. I've wanted you since that night at Hogwarts, and I want you now. When I came here yesterday and you were gone I panicked. I thought I had messed up the only shot I had, but now here you are sitting with me. We can take this slow and progress at whatever pace you set. I don't know what it is about you but you entice me to no end. Please just give me a chance." Abraxas pleaded with her. He knew this was against his Malfoy code to plead with a woman, but this was the one woman he knew he would break any of his codes for.

Her heart had stopped beating after she heard that he wanted to be with her, and his pleading tone almost broke her to tears. Here was the Patriarch of Malfoy family, who was known for his cold demeanor, and now he was pleading with her to give him a chance. Merlin knew she wanted to, but she wasn't from this time. She didn't want to hurt him or herself when she left.

In her heart she wanted to desperately give him a chance. He was kind, charming, and handsome to boot. She looked into his deep gray orbs, and took a deep breath. _This is going to be difficult._

"Abraxas we cant be together, eventually I will have to go back to America." Hermione said begrudgingly.

"Like I said before, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Now is there any other reason of why we can't be together?" Abraxas asked in a determined manner. _I've seen the way she looks at me, so I know that's not the issue. I now hate the word 'America'._

"Well, yes. But Abraxas we can't, I don't want to hurt you." She said honestly and looked at him with a pained expression.

"The only way you could hurt me is if you don't at least give us a chance. Please Hermione." He said looking into her deep golden brown eyes that shimmered with pain. He knew he was playing dirty, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Hermione got off of her stool taking her empty glass with her and padded over to the sink. She needed to put some distance between herself and Abraxas so she could think clearly. She stood with her hands on either side of her framing the sink, and closed her eyes. _Why couldn't I just of said no the first time he asked me to spend time with him. I wouldn't be in this predicament now if I had just said no. _

Like approaching a timid animal, Abraxas slowly rose from his stool and walked over to meet her. He held his hands behind his back as he neared her and she turn around but didn't match his gaze. He tilted his head to cajole her to meet his eyes. He stopped in front of her as she leaned into the side of the sink.

Her breathing was rapid and she inwardly chanted not to let him get the best of her. She knew she should put distance between them, but this time she couldn't find the strength to walk away from him.

"Poppet…"He said in a deep tone.

The air between shifted dramatically and Hermione had to stifle a gasp. His smell was beginning to act like a drug to her and her head started to swim with the sound of his deep voice caressing his term of endearment for her. Once again she was torn between right and wrong. She knew accepting his request could potentially hurt them both later, but she now felt that if she didn't say yes she would be hurting them both now. Her line of rationality was once again being put to the test, and she desperately wanted to cross it.

He was watching her face contort with all kinds of emotions. She was taking her time in answering him, and was obviously torn between an answer to give him. Her going back to America was of no consequence to him, because he would stop it from happening if he had to. He took a deep breath while he waited for her to stop her inner musings and got a nose full of her intoxicating scent. It was now mixed with her sweat from her earlier work out. His eyes almost rolled back as his cock strained in his pants. _Fuck! It should be illegal to smell this mouth watering._

Finally, after many minutes of silent deliberation she began to think of an answer to give him. However, more thoughts of him got in the way. Like the way he had just came to her so thoughtfully and hadn't pushed her for an answer. The way he smelled. The way he looked at her with his beautiful gray eyes. Hermione had already crossed the line once by letting him get this far and now she wanted to do it again. She wanted to go against the rules she had set up for herself at the very beginning of their relationship.

_Oh to hell with the rules! No matter how hard you have tried, when have you ever followed the rules in the history of your magical life?_

She took a deep breath still staring into his silver eyes and bravely said, "Okay Abraxas we can try, but lets take this slow."

As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders he sighed in relief and then realization took him over. _She said yes! _His whole face lightened up at her agreeing to be his, and he smiled a wide smile that made her giggle. He reached for her; the sound of her giggle sent a shiver down his spine.

Hermione let Abraxas pull her into his embrace. Feeling him hold her, pressing her close against his muscular chest, she heard and felt his strong heartbeat. Her feelings for this man were growing more and more with each time they came together.

* * *

After an age, Hermione and Abraxas slipped out of their embrace. They agreed that Hermione would take a shower and then they could have lunch. She of course offered to cook and he agreed instantly.

So she showered, changed into some jeans and a navy t-shirt and headed into the kitchen where Abraxas was waiting eagerly for her while reading a book he found in her living room. Before she entered the kitchen she took a moment to look at the man she had just agreed to be with.

He was dressed casually in dark boot cut jeans that filled out over black dragonhyde boots and a white short sleeved t-shirt that stretched over all of his tight muscles. His hair was freely falling and his face was focused on what he was reading.

He looked up to find her staring at him and chuckled at her blush at being caught. She walked timidly into the kitchen and faced him.

"So my dear what will you be making today?" He said cheerily. _Stop it! You're acting like a damn hormonal teenager_

She gave him a smile in return and leaned against the opposite side of the island he was sitting at. "What would you like me to make?"

"I'm not sure. What would you make if I wasn't here?" He asked.

"Well, I have leftover ranch macaroni salad from yesterday, I would probably just eat that and make a sandwich to go with it." She shrugged.

"Okay well then let's do that. Whatever you make I'm sure I will like it." Abraxas said watching her move around the kitchen collecting ingredients.

"Alright." She muttered. She decided to make club sandwiches and was looking for all of the things she needed.

Abraxas watched her begin to work on their sandwiches and felt a pang of guilt. He wanted to help her, but he had no idea how to make anything. He watched as she chopped some tomatoes and decided he would voice his concern.

"Hermione do you need any help?" He asked earnestly, but confusion washed over him as she laughed at him.

"Have you ever made food before?" Hermione asked, while keeping focus on her task. She knew Draco hadn't ever cooked before, and over the course of their friendship she found out he didn't even know where the kitchens in the Manor were. She had to ask a house elf to show her. So she knew Abraxas had to have had a similar upbringing.

"No, but what you're doing now looks a bit like chopping ingredients for Potions. I could do that if you'd like." He said watching her chop.

"Abraxas your offer is sweet, but really I'm fine doing this without help. I enjoy it." Hermione said looking up to smile at him and went back to work.

"Well, okay if you're sure." He replied and continued to watch her put together their lunch.

* * *

They ate their meal together with good conversation and the occasional comfortable silence. Abraxas complimented Hermione on her cooking again, and threatened to capture her for his own personal cooking. She laughed knowing the house elf's would not be pleased if she took over their kitchen.

When they were done eating Hermione charmed the dishes to wash themselves and led Abraxas to the back of the house, outside to the large porch. There were several pieces of outdoor furniture that littered the area, and they settled for a couch wrapped in protective wrap. Abraxas settled into the corner of the large couch and beckoned Hermione with his hands to join him.

She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder, brining her into a comfortable embrace. She sighed in content and viewed the beautiful landscape before them. The area in front of them was covered with large trees, rich green grass, and the normal sounds of nature. She felt Abraxas' fingertips graze her arm in a soothing gesture and had to fight a shiver. She placed a hand on his upper thigh to return the gesture and briefly closed her eyes. He was making her feel things she hadn't felt before.

Abraxas was absentmindedly running his fingertips on the soft skin of her arm and desperately willing his erection away when her hand was placed on his thigh. Only this woman could arouse him with the smallest of touches and it was driving him mad. He knew she felt the same when he felt a slight tremor at the beginning of his touching and made a point to continue. _Well at least I'm not alone. _He mused silently, and turned more towards the corner of the couch so he could look at her while still holding her close.

Her face was one of content and her attention was focused on her surroundings. It reminded him of their time at the movie, just like their familiar embrace. However, this time she had agreed to be his and it made it all the more memorable.

"It's a beautiful view, did you come here when you were younger?" He asked conversationally.

"No, Albus told me he just recently bought the house. It is a beautiful view, he certainly has good taste." She said looking at the man whose embrace she was in.

"Yes, but I wonder what it would look like from the sky. Maybe we could get on a broom and find out." He told her absentmindedly looking at the sky.

"Well, you can enjoy the view from up there. I'll be here with my feet firmly planted on the ground." Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"You wont come with me? Don't you like to fly?" Abraxas asked with a bemused expression. _She's a witch? How could she not like flying?_

"Ah, no. I hate flying." She said and giggled at his expression of horror.

"How can anyone hate flying! Are you not a witch?" He asked in mock horror.

"A witch I am, a flyer I am not." Hermione said still grinning from his attitude.

"Why don't you like flying?"

"I'm afraid of heights, and the memories I have from flying are not good ones." She said remembering all the times she had flown. There was flying class which Hermione gotten out of after almost falling off of her broom, flying with Sirius on Buckbeak, the damn dragon at Gringotts, and flying out of the Room of Requirement when it caught fire. It seemed every time she got on something that flew it was always for life or death purposes, which in reality would probably be the only time she ever got on a broom willingly.

"Poppet, there is nothing to be afraid of if you charm your broom. We'll just have to make new memories of flying for you. I can teach you how to fly." He said while staring into the whiskey colored eyes of his witch.

"Abraxas…" She started to say but he silenced her with a finger over her lips and she frowned.

"Well, I see your opposed to me teaching you so how about a proposition." He said racking his brain to think of something she could teach him in turn for teaching her. He let his finger off of her lips, so she could talk.

"What kind of proposition?" She asked warily.

"How about I teach you how to fly and in return you teach me how to cook." He said. She started to shake with laughter and the sound filled his ears. "What is so funny?"

"Sorry. I just know that you've never cooked before and I find it adorable you want to learn." She said trying to contain her laughter. His face was priceless, and she tried to picture him in a chef's hat and apron. It wasn't working out. If Abraxas was anything like Draco, then she knew he would burn toast or put foil in the microwave.

"Well I'd like to learn, so how about it? Flying for cooking. You said you like to learn, and this could be a whole new learning experience. I'll even give you a test at the end if you'd like." He said with a wink and a chuckled at her blush. The sound of his deep rich laughter warmed Hermione and brought down her defenses almost instantly. She really did love the sound of his voice.

"All right let's do it, but on one condition. We have to be patient with one another, since we are both new at these things." She said looking at his gray eyes.

"Okay I can do that. So when would you like to start?" Abraxas asked, enjoying her warmth as she moved closer to him.

"Well I'm free any day this week except Sunday, I have plans." She said remembering she had a tea date with Dumbledore and Minerva.

"What are you doing Sunday? If I may ask." He said raising his eyebrow at her.

"I am having tea with Albus and Minerva." She said and giggled at his strange expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just strange to hear their first names used so freely. It's like their actual people and not just my former Professors." He said sarcastically.

"Yes I know the feeling." She said knowing that calling them by their first names was still weird to her.

"So how about tomorrow? I could come around noon." He said while rubbing his fingers against her arm again.

"Okay, would you like to play teacher or shall I?" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Into teacher fantasies are we? I think maybe I should go first, and then afterwards we can cook. I wouldn't want you to lose your lunch while flying." He said with a smirk at her reddening face. _She really is an innocent._

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said turning to sink further into Abraxas' warm embrace and allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of him holding her.

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello All,

Sorry for the delay. I started another story and I am still trying to make these chapters longer.

Here's the next chapter, and thank you all for the support. Whether it be follows, favorites, or reviews I love them all.

Now onto the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The next day around noon found Hermione and Abraxas fighting over Hermione's fear of flying. He had come over right when he said he would, but Hermione was still weary of flying. She had spent every second since his arrival, trying to talk him out of making her get on the broom.

"Hermione get on the broom." Abraxas ordered. This witch was driving him mad; she wouldn't even get on the broom. She raised an eyebrow at his command and it caused him to chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Hermione PLEASE get on the broom." He said emphasizing the please and giving her a smile.

"Will you get on it with me?" Hermione asked hopeful. She did not want to do this, maybe if he went with her this first time she wouldn't be so scared.

"Only if you agree that when I come over tomorrow, you will try flying by yourself." He said sternly and silently relishing the fact that she would be holding on to him this first time.

"Deal." She said firmly as he nodded and swung his leg over the black colored broom.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw her still looking at the broom hesitantly. He rolled his eyes and fought a laugh at her answering glare.

"Poppet, you know I'll keep you safe. I happen to be an excellent flyer; I was the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team while at school. So please come get on the broom." He said as if he was talking to a small child.

Hermione sighed and made her way over to the broom. She threw her jean-clad leg over the side and sat down hesitantly. Hermione situated herself tightly around her wizard, clasping her arms around his taut stomach, and hugged her own thighs close to his own.

Abraxas let her get herself situated and was positively turned on by how she had wrapped herself around him. He silently wished his erection away and thanked Merlin that she couldn't see what her touch was doing to him. He fought a groan when she firmly placed her thighs next to his. _Fuck!_

"Hermione are you ready?" He managed to ask.

"Yes." She answered back weakly, closing her eyes and resting her head on the side of his right shoulder. She was beyond scared, and hugged him closer. She took a deep breath as she felt him kick off of the ground and felt herself accelerate forward. Her brown ringlets flew wildly into the wind as they began to fly straight. She clung to Abraxas desperately and chanted to whatever deity was listening that they wouldn't let her fall.

Abraxas felt Hermione cling to him tighter and it made him smile. He loved to fly and usually did so alone. Jack flew with him on his own broom when he could, but there was something immensely different about having his witch holding on to the back of him while he was flying. Especially since it was the first witch he had ever flown with.

They flew over the vast trees surrounding the area, past by some streams, and flew into the mountains. Abraxas was enjoying himself greatly, but smirked whenever he felt small hands hold him closer to her warm body. However, he had a feeling his little witch was not as happy as he was as he began to fly back to her backyard.

Hermione was positively terrified and made no attempt to talk while on this flight for fear of distracting him. She had kept her eyes closed the entire time of their journey, and was frightened to even open them. She knew she was being dramatic, but she just didn't care. The only thing bringing her comfort was the feeling of being wrapped tightly against Abraxas.

"Are your eyes open?" She heard him ask her as they continued to fly.

"No!" She replied fearfully and cursed him when she heard him chuckle deeply.

"Poppet, open your eyes. The view is the best part, and you'll have to have them open tomorrow." He said still chuckling.

She thought about it for maybe a second before she shook her head no into the small of his shoulder. _Okay so when we land, I offer him any food he wants me to make and then we can never do this again._

"Open your eyes Hermione. Don't be afraid, I won't let us fall." He said reassuringly, tightening the grip he had on the broom.

She took a deep breath, tightened her grasp on him, and relented to his request. Hermione slowly lifted her head, prepared herself to see the clouds she was expecting. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as Abraxas bobbed and weaved around endless amounts of puffy snow white clouds. Every time he caught a cloud she would feel a mist of water splash against her face.

She didn't dare look down, knowing that could only end badly for the both of them. So she stared straight ahead as Abraxas steered the broom through the skies. If she didn't find this pastime utterly terrifying she might have said it was peaceful and very freeing.

Abraxas felt Hermione lighten her grip on him and secretly smiled. He had gotten her to relax while on a broom, and he felt somewhat proud that he had been able to do that for her. As they neared her backyard he began to look for a good spot to land. He saw the small patch of land that they had took off on and began to descend from the sky.

Landing as light as a feather onto the familiar patch of grass, Hermione silently thanked whoever was listening that she was brought back in one piece. She hoped off the broom and thought about kissing the grass, but shook her head deciding not to for fear of Abraxas thinking she had gone mad.

She was trying to regain her land legs, when she caught him staring at her. He wasn't staring at her like he was happy to be back to be at her home, he was staring at her with some emotion she couldn't place. It instantly made her blush and shift her eyes to the grass.

Abraxas watched as she had gotten off of the broom and for some reason stared at the grass before shaking her head. He was still a little aroused from their flight and couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her thick curly brown hair was wind blown, and her cheeks were flushed. She was dressed in tight jeans and a navy plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up, and she looked absolutely beautiful. He wanted her here and now, but knew she wanted to take this relationship slow. His feet moved on his own accord to the witch he called his own.

Hermione looked up to see him standing right in front of her. He was still giving her that look, so she gave him a sheepish smile in return and it caused him to chuckle deeply. He pushed a stray ringlet back from her face to wrap around her ear and cupped her face with his large hands.

Hermione stifled a gasp when pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. Afterwards, he let his hands fall to interlock with her own. His delicious scent was mixed with the outdoors and began to fill her nostrils.

"Oh Poppet, what am I going to do with you?" He said good naturedly as he watched her stare at him with her golden brown eyes.

"Well, not making me go flying again is a start." She said cheekily and he barked out a laugh.

"No, you are getting on that broom tomorrow so don't even start that rubbish with me again." He said cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine." She said squeezing his hands. _Damn it._

"Now my dear, I think it is your turn to teach." He said relinquishing one of her hands to accio his broom and slid his arm around her shoulders to steer them in the direction of the house.

"Yes I think it is my turn." She said smirking and wrapping her free hand around his waist.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want me to cook what?" He said staring at the blue box she had given him in confusion. They had just gotten done with the tour around the kitchen and Hermione had handed him the small blue box.

"Macaroni and Cheese Abraxas. It's written on the box for Circe's sake." She said trying not to giggle at the very confused expression he was wearing.

She had left a note for the house elves that stocked the kitchen to bring her a box of macaroni and cheese. That next morning she found what she had asked for and smiled widely.

"I know what it says, but what do you really think my cooking abilities to be so poor that I cant make what's in this box?" He questioned his gray eyes searching her brown ones.

"Abraxas, you said it yourself, you have never cooked a day in your life. Now I prefer to have the kitchen not burnt to the ground, so please just make the macaroni so I can know that you have some cooking capabilities. The instructions are right there on the box." She said smugly watching him narrow his eyes at her.

"Someone is behaving a little cocky this evening. Which is surprising, considering you spent the whole afternoon clinging to me for dear life." He said smirking at her, as she blushed scarlet.

"Sorry." She said softly. _I wasn't squeezing him that hard was I?_

"You have nothing to be sorry for poppet. Plus it was nice to have your arms wrapped around me." He said giving her a wink, and began to read the instructions on the box.

Hermione said nothing and continued to watch the dark haired wizard read the instructions on the box with a concentrated look on his face. Today he was wearing a dark gray Falmouth Falcons Quidditch jersey, slim black linen pants, and a pair of gray boots. She watched from her stool as he flitted around the kitchen in search of the items he needed.

Abraxas was well aware of her eyes on him, but made no move to acknowledge her stare. He busied himself with getting the supplies and ingredients he would need for the macaroni. Once he got all of his supplies he set to work, starting of with boiling some water. He put the water it the pot, set it on the stove, and fired it up like Hermione showed him earlier. While he let the water boil, he read the other instructions on the box and began to cut the amount of butter he needed, then pouring out the amount of milk necessary into a measuring cup. _This isn't too bad._

She watched as he finished cutting and pouring, then vanished whatever he no longer needed. Now that he was only waiting for the water to boil, he plopped down on the stool across from her and gave her a cheeky grin.

"That wasn't so difficult. It's like potions." He said matter of factly.

"Well, I'm glad your finding it easy."

"So what shall we do while we wait?" He said taking one of her hands with his own, needing to be touching her for some reason.

She thought for a moment and remembered a game she used to play with Draco in the early stages of their friendship. _Yes, that sounds good. Let's hope he doesn't ruin it like Draco does with dirty minded questions._

"We could play the question game." She suggested lightly, twirling her ring around her finger absentmindedly on her free hand.

"Is that where we just ask questions back and forth?" He asked watching her fidget with the ring she seemed to never take off. _Hmm… I could finally ask her about that ring and not seem at all nosey._

"Yes."

"Okay, do you want to start or should I?" He asked with a crooked grin and tilted his head to check on the water he was waiting for to boil.

"You can if you want."

"Alright, what is your favorite color?" He asked starting off lightly.

"Green. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue. What kind of flowers do you prefer?" He questioned and got up when he saw that his pot was boiling, slowly slipping his hand from hers.

"I know it sounds cliché, but I love roses." She said watching him pour the noodles into the pot, stir them and come back to sit in front of her. Again, taking her hand with his.

"Roses are lovely, there's nothing wrong with that." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. _I must make a mental note of everything she tells me right now._

"Cats or dogs?" She asked giggling at his bemused reaction.

"I think it depends on the cat or dog. I've met my fair share of both to know that neither animal is perfect." He said honestly.

"Interesting."

"Quite. When is your birthday?" He asked working his way up to questions of more personal nature.

"September nineteenth." She answered without the year on purpose. _Maybe he'll just assume we're the same age._

"Hermione, that's almost two weeks away." He said puzzled by her lack of giddiness over her impending birthday.

"I know." She said confused by his reaction.

"Well, were you going to tell me?" He asked bemused. _Don't women usually fawn over holidays?_

"I honestly haven't really looked at a calendar. I might of missed it entirely if you hadn't of said something." Hermione replied. Technically it wasn't really her birthday, that's why she hadn't bothered getting excited over it.

"Hmmm…." Was all he said in reply. _I'll have to plan something special for her._

"When is your birthday?" She asked changing the subject.

"October eighth." He replied rubbing small circles with his thumb to the hand he was holding.

"That's close as well." She said thinking of what she could do for his birthday. _That is if you're still here on his birthday._

"Indeed. Why do you wear that ring on your finger at all times? I don't think I've ever seen you without it." He asked politely, not wanting to spook her away from answering the question.

Hermione looked down at her green encrusted ring, puzzled by the strained politeness and stifled a laugh. _Could he be jealous? Of his own grandson no less._

"This ring was a gift, from my friend Draco. He wears a similar ring and it tells us if the other is in danger. We wear them so we know that the other is safe. In a way they're friendship rings." She said trying to ease her wizards' discomfort.

"Ah, I see." He said nodding his head pleased with the fact that the ring was not from a former suitor.

"Why do you like the Falmouth Falcons?" She asked gesturing to the jersey he was wearing as he got up to stir the macaroni again. She knew Draco was a fan of the Falcons as well and wondered if maybe this was inherited trait.

"What's not to like? They're a winning team and even when they don't win, they still manage to make the game interesting by knocking some heads around." He said smirking as he stirred the pot again, before coming to sit back in front of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Yep, definitely an inherited trait. _

"Judging by the eye roll I take it you don't like them?" He asked ruefully.

"It's not that I don't like them. I just don't know what it is with you men and Quidditch. A bunch of grown men on brooms chasing after balls." She said cheekily.

"Are you telling me you've never enjoyed a Quidditch match?" He asked warily. _This woman is crazy!_

"I enjoyed watching when my friends play, but that's about it." She said shrugging. The only times she had even attended Quidditch games was when Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Draco were playing. Even then it was only exciting because she knew the players.

"I see." He replied shortly. _I'll have to take her to a real match._

"My turn. If you had to live in one place for the rest of your life where would it be?" She asked staring into his steel gray eyes.

"Hmmm… that's a tough one. We have a winter home in Austria, which is hidden in with the trees, and to me that would be the one place I would want to spend the rest of my life. It has a beautiful view of a lake and the mountains. We used to spend Christmases there when I was younger and besides the Manor, it always felt like home." He said giving her a smile and then checking his watch. The macaroni was done so he got up to complete the rest of his task.

"It sounds wonderful." She said watching him strain the noodles.

"Yes, now it's my turn." He said absentmindedly while mixing the ingredients together. _What should I ask her?_

"What is the stupidest thing you have ever done?" He asked smirking at her reaction.

Hermione gave him a confused looked and racked her brain for anything stupid. She found a memory and sighed. _Might as well tell him the one thing Harry will always laugh at me for._

"When I was in my second year of schooling, I made Polyjuice potion. On accident I put in a cat hair and was turned into a big cat." She said putting her face into her hands as she heard a bark of laughter.

"What? Are you serious?" Abraxas asked still laughing while he was stirring the macaroni.

"Yes, I even had a tail." She said embarrassed and blushed.

Abraxas laughed at her embarrassment and then he remembered that Jack was doing an experiment on what she had just said. He poured the macaroni on two plates, got the forks, their drinks, and placed the meal in front of her.

"You know Jack is doing an experiment on what you just said." Abraxas told her then shoveled a bite of his food into his mouth. It tasted good and he couldn't help but be proud of cooking something he made with his own two hands.

Hermione took a bite of her food and was happy to find that it was well cooked. She gave him a confused expression when he said that Jack was doing an experiment on what she had accidentally went through.

"Why?" She asked taking another bite of food.

"He said he couldn't find any research on the subject, that wasn't in an old language. So he's going to try it out and record his results for his apprenticeship." He said after he swallowed.

_Couldn't find any research? There was a vast amount in the Hogwarts library. _She was about to say something, but she remembered that she was back in time. That maybe those books and journals hadn't been written yet. _Maybe you read one of Jack's books or articles._

"Well that's interesting I guess. Just tell him not to test it on himself, unless of course he wants to end up as a giant bunny rabbit." She said sarcastically making Abraxas laugh loudly.

"Oh he would be so angry, it would be almost worth it. Imagine a very angry bunny version of Jack cussing up a storm. Poppet, I would pay good money to see that." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek, and stood to refill his water glass.

She blushed at the affection he was giving her and giggled slightly at the thought of his best friend as a large angry bunny. He came back to sit next to her and gave her a crooked smile.

"Speaking of Jack, he wanted me to ask you about us maybe having dinner with him." He asked. Abraxas knew that Hermione and Jack would have to get used to seeing each other, so dinner really was the best idea.

"That would be fine. He's your best friend and he seemed nice enough when I met him. I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of him." She said honestly and put her fork down on the plate. She knew if this whole situation were normal, that Abraxas would have had to meet with Harry and Draco, so it was only fair she do the same. Even if she had to go back to her own time period. _No, stop thinking like that. Like Abraxas said, you will cross that bridge when you come to it._

"Good, good. I'll let him know and we can all go out for a bite to eat." He said happily and finished the last bit of food.

"Dinner was good Abraxas and the kitchen is still in one piece." Hermione replied cheekily, standing to grab their plates and headed to put them in the sink.

"Oh ye of little faith, I told you I would be fine. I expect something a little harder next time." He said narrowing his eyes at her with a smirk.

"Fine." She said grinning at him. _But if he burns down the kitchen I will not be held responsible._

* * *

The next few days Abraxas and Hermione slipped into a lazy routine. He would come over at noon, they would do some type of flying lesson with her, and then they would end it with Abraxas making whatever Hermione set out for him. He hadn't burnt anything so far, but it had only been a couple of days. She had finally relented to get on the broom, but only hovered off of the ground for a few minutes before getting off.

_Baby steps Abraxas._

In the evenings they would curl up on a sofa, whether it be in the living room or outside on the porch and enjoy each other's company. Abraxas would leave close to midnight, leaving her with a kiss on the forehead and a warm hug. He desperately wanted to kiss her on the lips, but decided against it. They had agreed to take it slow and he would. However, it got harder to do so as his feelings grew deeper for his little witch.

Today was Sunday and since Hermione had plans for tea with his former Professors', he sent an owl to Jack the previous day to meet him at the Manor around three.

Abraxas was sitting at the large desk in his office reading the Prophet when Jack came out of the floo. His shaggy blonde hair pulled back out of his face as he wiped the powder residue off of his green robes.

"Hello Jack." He said flattening out the paper on his desk.

"Hello 'Brax, anything worth reading?" Jack replied while striding over to Abraxas's desk, plopping himself down in one of the comfortable armchairs.

"No, it's all a bunch of rubbish." Abraxas replied waving his hand dismissively and gave his friend a crooked smile.

"As usual I see. So how have you been?" He said sinking further into the worn armchair. _He seems to be happy. Hmm…_

"I've been great. Hermione agreed to a relationship." He said beaming at his oldest friend.

"Congratulations brother. You didn't mention that in your daily owls." Jack said raising an accusatory eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to tell you in person." Abraxas said.

"Ah, I see. So you've been spending time with her?" Jack asked recalling him mentioning it in their correspondence.

"Yes, I've been teaching her how to fly. In return she has been teaching me how to cook." He said and frowned at the bark of laughter that erupted from Jack. _Why is he laughing?_

"I'm sorry what? You? Cooking? Does the poor witch not value her kitchen or her life?" He said still laughing. _This witch must be something special if she's got him wearing an apron._

"Oh fuck off. I'll have you know I have been an excellent cook." Abraxas said affronted.

"Really? What has she had you make?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Macaroni and Cheese, Sandwiches, and soup with toast." He said proudly.

"Ah, I see. So you're working your way up to harder things." Jack said masking another round of laughter that threatened to make it's way out of his mouth. He could tell Abraxas was proud of his little victories in the kitchen, so he decided not to mock him any further. _Hermione has obviously been praising his small victories. This witch seems to be making him happier._

"Yes I am. I'm not nearly as bad as Hermione when it comes to learning new things. She knows that when I come over she's going to have to ride the broom, but every time I tell her it's time she tries to come up with some new excuse." He said smiling fondly. _Great, only been away from her for a few hours and I'm already missing her._

"Sounds frustrating if you ask me." Jack replied, watching his friend smile fondly.

"Oh it is, but it's worth it in the end. Now, speaking of Hermione, I think she could help with your Polyjuice study." He said looking at Jack's face frown with confusion.

"How? Does she want to be a test subject?" He asked confusedly and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, she told me she had a mishap with Polyjuice potion in her second year of schooling and turned into a big cat." He said grinning.

"Really? A big cat? Not like an animagus?" He questioned, his green eyes growing wide. _Polyjuice in her second year? Circe she must be smart, that potion is still difficult to make now._

"I don't know I didn't question her on the subject. I'll leave that up to you." He said.

"So she agreed to dinner then?" Jack asked deciphering Abraxas hidden meaning.

"Yes she did. I just need to know when and where you want to meet."

"How about next Friday at our usual place? Around five?" He asked.

"Sounds good, now I need your help."

"With what?" Jack asked confused at the direction their conversation was going. _Does the man not remember that I'm rubbish at advice?_

"Hermione's birthday is coming and I already know where I am taking her. However, I have no clue of what to get her. Well, I kind of have an idea for a gag gift, but not a real one." He said with doubt filling his gray eyes.

"Get her some gum. Girls like gum." Jack said goading Abraxas.

"Oh and say what? Have a bubblicious birthday? No, I don't think so." He growled and Jack laughed.

"Bubblicious birthday? That's rich. Well, why don't you get her jewelry or a book? You said you first saw her at a bookstore." Jack said starting to throw out ideas.

"She has this ring that she never takes off. I could get her a matching bracelet. Should I get her a book and the gag gift?" Abraxas said while thinking of what else he could do for her.

"I think in this situation getting her too much is better than getting too little." Jack said folding his arms across his chest. _Poor Abraxas, he's never been with a woman long enough to have to worry about these kinds of things._

"Right. Want to go with me to help pick the presents out? We could stop by a pub for dinner if you want." Abraxas asked rising from his desk and Jack followed suit.

"Yes, someone has to make sure you don't buy her anything stupid." Jack said smirking as he received a punch on the shoulder as he headed for the floo.

"Oh shut up. I'll remember this when you need help with a woman." Abraxas growled as they stepped into the fireplace.

"Yeah, yeah. I still don't know why you come to me and not Caelum about this crap." He mocked.

"You know why. The old man can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to my mother. Next thing I know I'm being asked if I want to have chicken or fish served at the wedding I didn't know I was having." He said rolling his eyes as Jack barked out a laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was at Hogwarts having tea with the younger version of her mentor. She was greeted with a warm hug and was taken to Minerva's private kitchen area in her section of the castle.

The apartment-sized kitchen gave off a very homey vibe. It was painted in a rich red color and adorned with trinkets that embraced Minerva's Scottish culture as well as her house loyalty. Hermione was somewhat surprised that she didn't have cat pictures on the walls, but then again Minerva was no Dolores Umbridge.

They sat around the small wooded table big enough for four, sipping their tea and chatting like old friends rather than new ones.

"So Hermione how are you liking the sixties? It must be very different from your time." Minerva asked with a small smile.

"The sixties are fine. It's just strange to me sometimes when I see people dressed the way they are, it reminds me of a costume party. Then there's the way that certain things look vintage to me, but in actuality they're fairly new. Overall, the sixties has been a good experience." She said honestly and took another sip of her tea.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you aren't miserable. Have you made any friends yet? I know it must be missing your friends back home terribly." She asked with concern written across her younger features.

"Yes, I miss them all so much. It's taken some time to get used to not seeing them everyday. I did make somewhat of a friend." She said sheepishly, knowing that Minerva would crucify her once she knew she was in a relationship with Abraxas.

"Really? Who is it?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Abraxas Malfoy." She said avoiding the other woman's gaze and Minerva narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"Something tells me that there is more to this story." Minerva said cocking her head at the younger woman.

"We're kind of dating." She said cringing, waiting for the wrath of McGonagall. However, after a few minutes of waiting for the yelling to begin and it confused her when Minerva began to laugh softly.

"Hermione if you're waiting for me to berate you, you'll be waiting for a long while." She said grabbing one of Hermione's hands and giving it a squeeze.

"But why?" Hermione asked flabbergasted. Never in all her years of knowing Professor McGonagall did she relent on the opportunity to voice her own opinion when it came to her students. She had expected her to yell about how her newfound relationship was inappropriate and demand she break it off with him. Now here the same woman was, giving her a smile and squeezing her hand reassuringly. _Who is this woman and what has she done with McGonagall?_

"Because obviously if you're waiting for me to berate you, then you have already thought of the consequences this could have if or when Albus finds you a way home." Minerva said seriously.

"Yes I have."

"How did you come to be in a relationship with him?" Minerva asked curiously.

"We ran into each other at Flourish and Blotts, he walked me home and then proposed we have dinner. After we had dinner, he asked if we could meet again and we did. We went to see a movie and then he told me he would keep in touch afterwards. He showed up a week later, apologizing for not coming to see me sooner and told me he wanted to begin dating. I was very reluctant at first, but I just couldn't help it when he begged him to give him a chance. So now he's been coming over to give me flying lessons and in return I've been teaching him how to cook." She said taking a deep breath after she was done.

"Well it sounds like to me that he really does like you. I assume you've told him that there was a chance that you would have to return home, but why flying and cooking?" She asked cocking her head at Hermione which caused her to giggle.

"Yes, I told him several times. He said that we would cross that bridge when we come to it. And to answer your question, I'm scared of flying. I don't really know how to fly and a couple of days ago Abraxas hadn't cooked a day in his life. He wanted to learn so we made an arrangement." She said shrugging.

"I trust the man hasn't burned the kitchen down to the ground?" She asked cheekily and Hermione let out a loud laugh.

"No he hasn't, but then again I haven't let him cook anything that could allow that to happen." She said grinning.

"Good, and he enjoys cooking? It's hard for me to picture a pureblooded man in the kitchen." Minerva replied wryly.

"Oh it's an interesting sight indeed, but it's heartwarming to watch him get so excited about cooking." She said smiling fondly at the memory of him smiling when he made soup from scratch.

"My dear how could you not know how to fly? Did we not teach you in your first year here?"

"Yeah about that… I was so afraid after the first lesson that I convinced Madam Hooch to let me organize the Quidditch locker rooms and broom closets instead of having that class." She said giving her mentor a sheepish smile.

"I'm shocked she agreed. Rolanda is quite the opposite of a push over."

"I think it was when she saw me on the broom, that she took pity on me. Plus it wasn't as if I was going to try out for the Gryffindor team and I am quite the organizer." She said smiling widely.

"So is he a good teacher?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Yes, the poor man has more patience than I deserve." She said smiling. She already missed him and it hadn't even been a whole day yet.

_Oh bugger._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello All,

Sorry this took so long. I kept writing and then deleting it when I wasn't happy with what I wrote. It was very annoying, but now it's done. So I hope you all really enjoy this chapter.

Onto the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The next several days passed quickly. Monday was gone and Friday had appeared. Hermione was slowly getting better at flying, but she was still very wary of going any higher than a few feet off of the ground. In fact, she had only been a few feet off of the ground because she got nauseas anytime she even thought about going any higher.

Hermione was convinced that Abraxas was part saint. His patience knew no bounds as he constantly encouraged her as she was trying to learn how to fly better. Though she did suspect that his niceties were just because he got to constantly touch her to which she had no complaints. She was sure she loved him touching her just as much as he did.

Abraxas was slowly getting the hang of cooking, but he was just starting at the basics like making toast. However, it warmed her heart to see how excited he got after he finished making something that Hermione thought tasted good. His little victories in the kitchen were something she would always treasure.

Hermione now found herself waiting for Abraxas to come get her so they could meet Jack for dinner. They agreed that since they would be having dinner together that night that they wouldn't have their regular lessons during the day.

She had spent a good two hours debating what she should wear to the dinner and decided to throw caution to the wind by settling for a black modest dress she had bought when she first arrived. She let her hair fall down into their usual ringlets and put on just a dab of makeup. She also transfigured her old beaded bag into something nicer for the occasion.

It was when Hermione heard three swift knocks at the door that she felt the familiar butterflies enter her stomach. Even though she had spent countless hours with Abraxas, she still got nervous at the prospect of him being outside of her door. _Will this feeling ever go away?_

She opened the door and her mouth instantly dried at the sight before her. He wore a gray button up shirt with the first three buttons left open, fitted black pants, with black dress shoes. His black hair was combed back into his usual style and his dark eyes were shining.

_Why must this happen every time I see him? He's very handsome, get used to it! Stop staring and greet the man!_

"Hello Abraxas." She said while stepping out of the house and turning to lock the door with her wand before placing it in her purse.

"Hello Poppet." Abraxas said while taking the sight of her in.

She was wearing a black dress with a black bow tied around her waist with black high heels. Her long brown hair was framing her angelic face and he saw she was wearing a spot of makeup. To Abraxas she looked absolutely gorgeous and in that moment it took every bit of his self control not to kiss her senseless. _Easy, you've gotten this far. Don't muck it up now._

Abraxas watched as she turned to face him. She blushed under his scrutiny and he smirked as she gave him a sheepish smile. _Well at least I'm not the only one._

"You look handsome this evening." She said timidly, fidgeting with her hands.

"Thank you Hermione. You look stunning." He said taking one of her hands that she was fidgeting with and brought it to his mouth for a quick peck before placing it in the crook of her arm.

"So tell me again where it is we're going." She said walking with in step with him.

"It's called The Garden, it's become a regular place for Jack and me to eat. We've been going there since we found it one summer after sixth year." He said smiling down at her.

"Is it magic or muggle?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Muggle. It's the one place Jack and I can go to without worrying about running into anyone unpleasant. Plus their food is quite delicious." He said winking down at her as they neared the apparition point.

With a crack they were gone.

* * *

The evening air was warm for a September day in Scotland as Hermione and Abraxas walked down the paved sidewalk to their destination to meet Jack. They walked among the slow lull of traffic down the sidewalk in unison, their hands interlocking as if they had done it for years. Together they passed several shops and various window displays until Abraxas turned to enter what had to be the restaurant.

When they entered the restaurant the first thing Hermione noticed were the sturdy hardwood floors and floral wallpaper that seemed to adorn every available inch of wall space. Abraxas seemed

Abraxas heard a small giggle from the woman beside him and looked down at her bemused by her laughter. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, this place is just so feminine. It's hard to picture two men eating here on a regular basis." She said still giggling at her surroundings.

"Trust me, if it weren't for the food, the memories, or the privacy we wouldn't eat here." Abraxas said chuckling along with her as he led her to his and Jack's usual table.

They walked to the back of the flower-covered restaurant to find Jack waiting at a table for four looking at the table with bored disinterest. He was wearing a white linen shirt with black linen pants with his barely tamable hair freely falling in every direction. When he saw them coming his face automatically lit up as he stood from the table to greet them.

"Hello Jack." Abraxas said giving his friend a brief man hug.

"Hello 'Brax. Hello Hermione. I told you we'd be seeing each other soon." Jack said looking at Hermione, his deep green eyes glittering with mischief.

"Yes you did." She said as Abraxas pulled out a chair for her to sit. She sat down as graceful as she could in the chair across from Jack. She watched as Abraxas took a seat next to Jack. She felt slightly intimated by the two men sitting across from her, but shook the thought quickly. _Buck up Hermione. _

Hermione picked up the menu in front of her and began to peruse the selection when she heard the two men in front of her begin to talk.

"Abraxas what are you doing?" She heard Jack ask from behind her menu.

"What are you talking about?"

"With the menu?"

"I didn't know looking at the menu had become a crime." Abraxas answered and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"No you git. Why are you looking at the menu?" Jack asked and if she put down her menu she would probably see a weary expression on his face.

"Because this is what one does when they go to a restaurant. Can't order food unless you know what's on the menu." Abraxas answered sarcastically.

"You're impossible! We have been coming here for four years and in that time frame you have looked at the menu once! You get the cheeseburger with fries and a coke, every time we come here. So after four years you are telling me you are now looking to see what else is on the menu?"

"Merlin's beard Jack! You order the same thing too. Didn't it cross your mind that maybe I was doing this to be polite?" He hissed.

"Oh well… bugger." She heard Jack say and she couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She giggled madly at their actions and put down her menu to see them both looking at her sheepishly causing her to laugh loudly. The sight of two grown men looking like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar was just too much for her.

"Sorry." Jack said to her, but she waved it off with her hand.

"No apology necessary. You know, you two fight like an old married couple. It's highly entertaining." She let out a chuckle when both men looked affronted at hearing her call them a couple.

"So Hermione, Abraxas tells me you're from the states?" Jack asked, clearly changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Which state?"

"Texas."

"Do you like it there?" Jack asked and she felt like she was on a job interview.

"I do. It's where my friends and family are." She answered thinking about her own time.

"So you are taking a break from school?"

"Yes, I just needed a break before I go to work." She said shrugging.

"What did you go to school for?" Jack asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"In Texas, they make you go to school for Auror training. Then you head to work when you've graduated from the Academy." She answered, hoping that they would buy that. She was confused when she heard both men chuckle at her.

"What?"

"Sorry Poppet, I'm trying to picture you dueling criminals and it just isn't working out." Abraxas teased, his gray eyes dancing with humor.

"Oh really? I bet I could out duel the pair of you." She said smugly.

"Is that a challenge?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Indeed it is."

"Tomorrow at noon?"

"Sounds fine to me. Abraxas can bring you over." She answered trying not to sound shocked at his immediate need for a date and time.

"Oh, why do I feel like this is going to end badly?" Abraxas said wearily running a hand through his hair and setting his hand on the table.

"Don't be a wet blanket brother, things will be fine. Now tell me Hermione, how was your first experience brewing Polyjuice potion?" Jack pressed on. _Sheesh, he doesn't quit does he?_

"Well it was a … class project. My friends and I brewed it for months then when the time came we all put in our hairs to take a drink. The potion itself is disgusting and the boys made a successful transformation. I did not. I grabbed the wrong hair by accident and turned myself into cat. It was not a happy experience." She lied while wearing a grave expression. She remembered the weeks she spent with Madam Pomfrey to return her back to normal were beyond horrible.

"So it wasn't like an animagus experience?" Jack asked with wide eyes at her story. Hermione could tell that he really was a potions fanatic.

"No, I had a friend who was able to shift into an animagus and it was nothing like that. I was just a human in cat form."

Their discussion was interrupted by a waiter who came to take their order with Hermione going first, then the other two men ordering. She laughed at Jack's rolling of the eyes at Abraxas's order of a cheeseburger with a coke. The waiter took their menus and sauntered off to the kitchen.

"Hermione, I'd love it if you would come down to the lab sometime to help me do some research over the effects of Polyjuice when it's used improperly." He asked with an indifferent look on his face.

"Sure just send me an owl. Now, enough about me let's talk about you two." She said gesturing between the two of them. _Let them sit in the hot seat for a while. _

"Us?" They said in unison and glared at each other after the fact, causing Hermione to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, you two." She said with a nod.

"Well he's a snarky bastard, selfish, does not have good taste in Quidditch teams, and if it were up to him he wouldn't leave the lab. But he's also brilliant, funny, and my brother." Abraxas said giving Jack a good pat on the back.

"Oh, I feel the tears about to come through. Damn it! I hate when this happens." Jack said reaching for his napkin and dabbed pretend tears as Hermione giggled.

"See? Snarky bastard." Abraxas sneered with amusement.

"Come now Abraxas, I'm only joking. Since we're on the subject he has poor judgment when it comes to Quidditch teams, sarcastic, and helpless when it comes to you. But as far as intelligence goes he is just shy of my own brilliance, is funny in his own way, far more altruistic than I am, and above all else my brother. I can always count on him as he can me." Jack said warmly.

"That's a good thing to have." Hermione said honestly. She felt a pang of sadness hit her as she watched the two speak of each other. Hermione had gone a month without seeing Draco or Harry and in this moment she missed them desperately.

"Yes it is." Abraxas answered.

"So friends since you were eleven? That much history has to have some good stories with it." She said trying to shake herself out of her sadness. _Now is not the time to be emotional._

"Well, since you bring it up…"

"Jack, don't you even start." Abraxas interrupted giving Jack a glare.

"What? She asked! I promised if she didn't bring it up I wouldn't offer anything embarrassing. Now she's asked about good stories and she has every right to know." Jack said grinning wickedly at Abraxas.

"Fine, but when you're done I have some stories of my own." Abraxas said folding his arms in front of him smugly.

"Cunning bastard. All right, I'll let you tell her yourself. So Hermione what was your favorite subject in school?" Jack asked bitterly.

The three of them fell into a lighter conversation around the dinner table.

* * *

"So do you want it full force or wand magic only?" Hermione asked as she walked into the backyard with Jack.

Dinner had gone smoothly the night before. Hermione learned more about Jack and Abraxas, and had a good meal while doing so. They talked long after their plates were taken away and after they departed Abraxas took her home.

Around noon, Abraxas arrived on time with Jack in tow. He asked her if she would reconsider this duel, but she told him no. So she and Jack were now discussing the rules of their duel while Abraxas watched nervously from a lawn chair.

"Full force." Jack said with a smirk.

"Okay, so do you want to go about this traditionally with the bow and ten paces?" She asked remembering Snape duel Lockhart from her second year.

"Ah, no. I never understood why they taught us that rule. It's not like a criminal or dark wizard is just going to stop in the middle of the duel so that you can preform proper etiquette." He said sarcastically and it resulted in a small chuckle from her.

"Glad someone else agrees. So just friendly spells? I don't know about you, but I'm too young to die." She teased.

"That sounds fine. So whomever gets the others wand is declared the winner?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good enough for me. Let's spread out." He said walking away from her and getting far enough away to be deemed acceptable until he was standing a good ten feet away from her.

Hermione and Jack both took their stance. Raising their wands at each other and hunching their shoulders as they stared at one another.

"Ready?" Jack yelled from his place and watched as she nodded in agreement.

"Go!"

_"Stupefy!"_ she yelled and flicked her wand at him.

He blocked it effortlessly, and she blocked the curse he sent her way with a wave of her hand.

Silently, she extended her arm, and a bright yellow light shot out of her wand, and Jack stumbled back, his hand reaching up to shield his eyes. _Shit!_

Just as Jack began to gain his vision back, she aimed her wand again, and a rope came shooting out, wrapping its way around Jack's body, and he proceeded to drop to his knees from the pressure. Jack's wand dropped idly to the grass below.

With a smirk she summoned his wand to her waiting hand and felt it slap into her palm. A smile of pure satisfaction spread across her face as she looked at Jack on his knees in the grass. She had once again proved two more people wrong and it felt good. Hermione knew in this moment neither of them would underestimate her again.

* * *

Abraxas watched from his lawn chair as his best friend and girlfriend worked out the terms of their duel. His foot nervously bouncing up and down at the prospect of either of them loosing. He had no idea how Hermione would react to loosing, but he had a feeling it would not be pretty. However, he knew that Jack loosing would also not be any prettier. He hated to lose and often lost his temper when he did.

_What am I going to do?_

He looked on as they dueled and didn't know how to feel as he saw it end within minutes with Hermione as the winner.

He was happy that his witch won and was without a doubt impressed with her ability to duel. Then again, he knew how Jack usually acted out like a child when he lost something.

Abraxas got on his feet and walked over to where the duel had taken place and waited for Jack's anger to come as he was freed from Hermione's ropes.

"Well it seems we gravely underestimated you, for that I am sorry. You are one quick dueler Hermione, maybe you could show us a thing or two." Jack said shaking her hand as she smiled and handed his wand back to him.

"Are you serious?" Abraxas blurted out, startling the two people in front of him. _HE IS NEVER THIS NICE WHEN HE LOSES TO ME!_

"Serious about what? Hermione teaching us a thing or two about dueling? Yes, she bested me after a few minutes. We were both the best duelers at Hogwarts and she beat me in minutes Abraxas." Jack said sternly.

"No you prat. Are you seriously shaking her hand and being pleasant? Not that I don't think you should because she is a marvelous dueler. However, when you lose to me you throw a hissy fit like a two year old! You've hexed my hair pink once in retaliation for getting lower scores on an exam!" Abraxas hissed at him and vaguely heard Hermione giggle.

"That is because we are brothers Abraxas. I know you'll still be there if I throw a hissy fit. Plus she went through Auror training, so she is supposed to be better than me. If she wasn't I would seriously question why she graduated from her training to begin with. I can't be upset with her for doing her job better than I can. I'm sure I could out brew her if she were put to the test." He said quirking an eyebrow in Hermione's direction as if it were a challenge.

"No thanks, I'll take your word for it." She said dismissing him.

"Suit yourself. Now I have been beaten badly and shall take my leave. Plus, I have potions to check on. Abraxas, stop by the house sometime today. I picked up the book you wanted and it's waiting for you at home." Jack said looking at him and he nodded in agreement.

"Hermione we will be in touch. Thank you for meeting with me today. I know the way out. Good bye you two." Jack said smiling and made his way to the house.

* * *

Hours later Hermione and Abraxas found themselves in the kitchen. He was learning how to make rice with vegetables today, so they sat at the island on their stools waiting for the water to boil.

"I told you I'd be fine." Hermione said rolling her eyes at him. He had been pestering her all day about her duel with Jack.

"Well, that didn't stop me from worrying about you. How did you learn to duel that well?" Abraxas said narrowing his eyes at her. He knew he was being annoying, but he didn't like that she purposely put herself into harms way and was intrigued to know how she had learned to duel so well.

"When I was in school we had a plethora of D.A.D.A teachers. Some were useful and some were not. So my friends and I practiced on our own. Whether it was just reading or practicing spells we need to learn so we had to do it on our own. It wasn't until Auror training that we ever really learned just how to duel properly." She said honestly as she pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

When Hermione went back to school after the war, they had another new D.A.D.A teacher. He was bland and boring, not really giving them much instruction outside of a textbook. So when Draco and Hermione attended Auror training, they really got better instruction of what D.A.D.A really was. They both enjoyed it immensely and were happy to finally have a good source of instruction.

Abraxas's eyebrows rose off of his forehead. "You practiced with your friends? Why did you feel like you needed to know so much about dueling?" _Why did she feel like she needed to know how to duel?_

Hermione shrugged. "We weren't learning anything from our teachers and when we were placed in the real world we would have no way of defending ourselves. So we took it into our own hands. We felt like we needed to know it because plenty of people die from not knowing how to fight properly. My friends and I didn't want to be apart of that percentage."

"Well when you look at it like that, then yes I can sympathize why you would want to be prepared." Abraxas said mulling over her words.

"Constant Vigilance." She said quoting Moody.

"Sounds like a good quote." He said while rising to check on the rice.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

Abraxas left Hermione's house and apparated straight to Jack's knowing that he needed to pick up his packages. When Jack said he needed to pick up his 'book' he knew it was code for Hermione's gifts he had sent to his house.

"Jack. You here?" He said yelling to the dimly lit home after he closed the door behind him. Abraxas heard some rustling around before he heard Jack yell.

"In the kitchen!"

Abraxas walked down the familiar hallway and into the large kitchen of Jack's childhood home.

"So remind me of why you sent everything to my house?" Jack said from his place at his kitchen table as he graded papers. _Fucking Slughorn can't even grade his own shit._

"Because if it was sent to mine, my father would most likely open it and then request to have Hermione over for dinner." Abraxas said leaning against the doorframe watching Jack scowl at the parchment he was reading.

"And that is a problem why? You clearly are smitten with the woman." Jack asked not giving him a glance.

Jack had seen the way his friend had acted around Hermione. Abraxas snuck glances at her when he thought neither was watching, called her that term of endearment, and when he was near her he always found some way to touch her. Whether it was his hand resting next to hers on the table, his arm around her waist, or his hand threaded through hers. He had never witnessed Abraxas show so much affection. He was happy that his brother had found someone.

"Smitten I may be, but stupid I am not. We haven't even had our first kiss yet. If I invite her over to meet my parents, she might think our relationship is going too fast." Abraxas said watching Jack closely.

"Ah, I see. Yes, I can see where your parents may unnerve her, but you still haven't kissed her?" Jack asked looking up from his grading. _He really is taking it slow with her._

"No, but I have a plan." Abraxas said as a wide smile crept over his face.

* * *

Three days later Hermione found herself waking up early. She groaned in annoyance as she heard something knocking against what had to be a window downstairs. Hermione yanked back her covers and made her way downstairs to the source of the noise.

She found herself in the kitchen staring at four different owls. _What the bloody hell is this?_

She opened the window and each one of them entered, left their things on the counter, and flew away. _Okay?_

Puzzled she looked at the counter to see four small gift boxes with an individual letter to go with each. They were all addressed to her, but one of them had _OPEN ME FIRST _written in handwriting she didn't recognize. She grabbed the opened the letter and smiled instantly.

_Poppet,_

_You're probably very confused with all of the owls you received this morning so I made you open mine first to explain some of the others. From the last conversation we had about this subject, you seemed indifferent about it. Now, I don't know if you were trying to downplay it, but I will not let you. In the spirit of the holiday, I will be picking you up at five for dinner instead of our normal time and then something special afterwards. Please wear that stunning blue dress I first saw you in at Hogwarts._

_Happy Birthday Hermione._

_Yours,_

_Abraxas_

_It's my birthday? Technically it isn't my birthday. Well that somewhat explains all of the owls. _She mused while reaching for Abraxas's slightly larger gift. Hermione ripped the brown packaging off to find herself looking at a black velvet jewelry box. She opened it timidly to reveal a silver charm bracelet inside with a heart charm already placed on it. With further inspection she saw that one side had her name on it and the other had his.

_Oh Merlin. I'm in too deep now. _She mused bitterly looking at the lovely charm bracelet Abraxas had given her. Hermione couldn't believe he had gotten her something so special. When she and Ron dated, he had known her since she was eleven and when her birthday came around all she received was a hug because he had forgotten.

Hermione put down the bracelet to open the next letter and was surprised on who had sent it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday. Abraxas dragged me to store after store looking for stuff for you. Since he bought the charm bracelet I think this should go well with it. I know what he has planned for the evening, so do go easy on him. He really is a hopeless romantic._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack_

The man hadn't even known her for that long and he had gotten her something. She reached for the box and ripped off the brown paper to reveal a similar black box. She opened it to find a small pendant charm with a sapphire stone in the middle. _I have a feeling that this is going to be a pattern._

It was. When she opened her other two owls, they were from Dumbledore and Minerva. They both wished her a happy birthday and apparently Abraxas had contacted Minerva about the bracelet. Minerva had told Dumbledore and she received two charms from them as well. A Gryffindor lion from Minerva and a witches hat from Dumbledore. She smiled at the thoughtfulness and placed each of the charms on her bracelet before putting it on.

Hermione had never been much of a jewelry person. She wore a watch because it was practical and a gift from her father. She wore her ring because it was her connection to Draco. Now she would wear the bracelet because it was one of the most special presents she had ever received.

* * *

As promised Abraxas was on Hermione's doorstep at five in the afternoon. With him he had a vase of her favorite flowers and in his pockets were two shrunken presents. He knew he had probably gone overboard, but he would rather be safe than sorry.

He had never been with a woman long enough to worry about their birthdays or any other holiday for that matter. The only person outside of his immediate family that he ever had to worry about was Jack, but he was easy to placate. He would buy him one of the records he had been wanting, or something Potions related and then they would go to a Quidditch game. Jack loved it and Abraxas loved seeing his brother happy. Even if it meant watching the Ballycastle Bats play Quidditch.

Hermione had been a completely different story. Shopping for her was unnerving and he could tell Jack was frustrated with him as he wavered between things to get her. He finally decided on getting her two things, one of them being home at the Manor, but felt like he was missing something. So he and Jack went to the nearby jewelry store to see what they could find.

He looked over several pieces of jewelry before deciding on the charm bracelet. He had a heart charm put on it with their names engraved and checked out. To his surprise, Jack also purchased her a charm. Saying that if they were going to become friends, that this was a good start. Abraxas was elated that Jack liked Hermione enough to think to get her something on her birthday and it gave him the idea to ask if McGonagall would get Hermione a charm as well.

Now he stood at her front door and before he could knock the door opened to reveal Hermione all dressed up as he had requested. Only this time, he had the chance to really appreciate her.

She's dressed in the blue dress the first night that they had met, with the hem ending just above her knees. The dress is also very form fitting similar to the one she wore earlier in the week, but there was something about the blue color that made her more enticing. The dress showed off her perfect chest, small waist, and small legs. She had put on makeup, which highlighted her golden eyes. For this occasion she had straightened her hair so that it fell to frame her heart-shaped face and on her wrist was the bracelet he bought her. The sight of her made his cock spur to life and in that moment he didn't care. He was too lost in the vision of beauty to try to will it away just yet.

The sound of her voice is what broke Abraxas out of his trance.

"Hi." She said blushing from his not so subtle appraisal.

Abraxas shook his head and managed to gain control of his erection before speaking."You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She said looking him in the eyes.

Without thinking, he moved forward and with his free hand he cupped her face. He bent forward and gave her a warm kiss on the forehead. He didn't know why he did it, but for some reason he needed to show her some other affection than just a hug or a hand kiss. He moved down so that he could be a few inches away from her ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday Poppet."

He moved back to look at her and gave her a smile as she moved so he could come in the house.

"I brought you some flowers and got you some other gifts that are in my pocket." He said walking towards the living room and heard her heels clacking against the wood as she followed him. He set them on her coffee table and pulled the packages out of his pockets to enlarge them. When they were enlarged, he set them next to the flowers and turned to look as Hermione sniffed the roses.

She looked up to smile at him and his heart skipped a beat. _Merlin she is breathtaking._

"They're lovely Abraxas, thank you so much for the charm bracelet as well. You didn't have to get me anything else or anything at all really." She said taking his hands with her own and looked at him with sincere eyes.

"You're right. I didn't have to get you anything. I wanted to get you these things. I may have gone a bit overboard I'll admit, but oh well. You are a wonderful woman Hermione and you deserve to be treated as such. Now come on, we have reservations to make!" He said excitedly as he led her out of the living room.

* * *

Hermione and Abraxas landed on a busy street in what she recognized to be Wizarding London. With her hand firmly intertwined with his they began to walk down the sidewalk to wherever Abraxas had made them dinner reservations. As they turned to cross the road she took a minute to discretely look him over.

He was wearing a white button up shirt with a gray blazer that was left unbuttoned and a slim black tie. The blazer and shirt showed off his broad, elegant form. Gray fitted pants hung on his waist and his black shoes moved with grace next to her own. He had combed his hair back to his usual style and Hermione couldn't believe that a man like him wanted to be with a woman like her.

She looked up to find him looking at her and she blushed in response. _Crap! Just once I'd like to get away with looking at him without him noticing._

Abraxas smirked at her embarrassment and vaguely wondered how far that blush went. He shook his head of wayward thoughts and continued to walk next to her.

"So will you tell me where we're going now?" She asked trying to hide her embarrassment of him catching her while ogling him.

"I'll tell you where we are eating, but you'll have to wait and see where I take you after that. It's a surprise." Abraxas said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Okay fine, where are we eating?" She said pretending to be annoyed at the fact that he still refused to tell her where they would be going after dinner.

"Well, you told me that first night we dined together that you love Italian food as much as I do. So I thought we could go there for dinner." He said giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye to engage her reaction and was pleased when he saw her smile.

"Italian food sounds wonderful." She said softly with a smile.

They continued to walk with Abraxas pointing out London landmarks and shops that he thought Hermione had never seen before. Hermione could have told him that she had been here before, but in actuality she really hadn't. This was 1962 Magical London and so many things were different than the Magical London forty years in the future. So she listened intently as he described all the things he deemed important in his baritone voice that could make even her swoon.

"Merlin Abraxas, you do know a lot about this part of London." She teased, wondering how someone could know so much. Then again she was a know it all herself.

"Well, when you have a grandfather and father like mine, who every time we come down here tell me what I've told you over and over again. It's hard not to learn a thing or two." Abraxas said giving her a playful wink.

He had seen the way she hung on to his every word as he talked and felt himself flush with happiness as they continued down the road. He had never met a woman that would listen so intently to his rambling on about landmarks in Magical London. Even Jack had told him to sod off when he started to tell him about a few things. _She really is something special._

Most people they passed glanced at him, and women in particular quite openly stared, some clearly trying to catch his eye and smiling. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy, but noticed that their looks were not reciprocated, and felt elated that he didn't spare them a second thought. She received many glares from the woman whose attentions were not reciprocated, but Hermione gave them a simple cheesy smile in return. Not caring how stupid she looked, but blushed again when she heard a deep chuckle from Abraxas. _Can I not get one moment to revel in the fact that he's mine? Well, mine for now. _She thought bitterly but banished the thought. _Like he said we will cross that road when we come to it. Just live in the now Hermione._

They reached what seemed to be an old Italian restaurant and were quickly seated at Abraxas already reserved table for two. They were seated in a private corner of the restaurant where a candle sat on the immaculate table before them. They sat and studied their menus for a moment in silence, before Abraxas broke it.

"So did you receive anything from your family back home?" Abraxas asked looking at his menu rather than at her. He didn't want her to see the worry in his eye about the prospect of her going back home or the anger he might feel if her ex-boyfriend gave her something.

"Yes, my parents sent a card and some money. The same with my friends." She lied hoping that he bought it.

"We'll that's good. Nothing from the ex then I presume?" He asked trying to sound nonchalantly, but knew he had failed when he looked up to see her giggling at him.

"He forgot my birthday when we were together and it would have shocked me if he had remembered today." She said truthfully. _I'm stuck in the past, so it would have surprised me if anyone back in my time sent me a gift._

"He forgot your birthday?" Abraxas sneered in annoyance. _Whoever this prick was, if I ever get the chance to meet him, he would be beaten to a bloody pulp. _He was glad he had now gone over the top, since she clearly didn't get what she deserved from the last tosser she had dated.

"Yep, when my other friend's sent me gifts while I was at school, he sent me nothing. Then when I visited him that weekend I asked him if maybe his owl got. I was generally just concerned with the owl's well being. But no the owl was fine, he just forgot and I got a hug from him as my present." She said shrugging at him. She wasn't a material woman, and she didn't care that he hadn't gotten her a gift. It was the fact that he had forgotten in the first place that angered her.

"Merlin, what a feckless moron. I may have done too much for your birthday, but I bloody well didn't forget it." Abraxas said looking into her whiskey colored eyes.

"I know, but you didn't …."

"Have to? Oh yes I did. You are my girlfriend and you will be treated like you deserve. Now, have you decided what you want to eat yet?" He asked sweetly and batted his eyes at her.

"I'll have the Fettuccine alfredo. What are we having to drink?" She asked knowing that it was customary to have wine with their choice of restaurant.

"I'll handle that. Let me just get the waiter." He waved his hand and the waiter appeared at their side.

"Miss?"

"Fettuccine alfredo, please."

"And sir?

"The same. And the best bottle of Merlot you have."

The waiter nodded, took their menus, and disappeared into the restaurant.

"So you know your way around a wine bottle?" She asked teasingly, since she had no knowledge of alcohol she would always defer to him.

"Not really, I just order what I like. You don't drink often?" Abraxas asked knowing he had never seen her with an alcoholic drink.

"I never know what to drink. I have no knowledge of what is good or bad." She said honestly.

"Well, I'll just have to change that." He said giving her a smile as she smiled back.

"Okay, but if you're just trying to get me drunk. Be warned I am the one at parties that falls asleep." She said remembering the first time she got drunk at Harry's twentieth birthday party. She had gotten terribly drunk and fell asleep on the couch at Grimmauld. She woke up with a long brown beard, courtesy of George. It was the last time she was ever drunk at a party.

"Poppet, I would never want to get you drunk. Especially now that you've told me you'll fall asleep on me." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to blush and him to chuckle. _So refreshingly innocent._

The waiter arrived with their wine. She watched as Abraxas focused on the task at hand and, after glancing at the bottle, reached out to sniff the wine that had been poured into his glass. He looked to the waiter to nod and he proceeded to pour wine in Hermione's glass.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Both sipping at their wine until Hermione broke it nervously.

"So do you do this to all the witches you date?" She asked anxiously. The thought had been at the back of her mind all day, and she finally plucked up the nerve to ask. Silently hoping his answer would be no and it caused her to frown when he threw back his head to let out a loud laugh.

"No, I can honestly say that I have never felt compelled to do this for any other witch. You are the first. Don't get me wrong I am not a some playboy who feels the need to jump every witch he meets, but no one has ever caught my attention as much as you have." He said honestly.

"Really? Why?" She blurted out. Astounded that she was the only one he had done this much for.

"Well, to answer those questions let me ask you a few of my own. Answer them honestly." He said folding his hands in front of him.

"Okay."

"Do you care about how much family my money has?"

"No."

"So even if I were the same person just a little poorer you would still be sitting here?"

"Yes."

"Do you just want me for my looks?"

"No."

"Well there you have it. The woman that I tend to attract, only want me for those two things. You do not. Plus you're unlike anyone I have ever met. You're beautiful, but you have a love of books and knowledge. You're small, but can kick Jack's sorry behind within minutes. You are a complete contradiction and you have no idea how enticing you are to me." He said looking directly into her eyes as her face registered shock over his words. _Has no one ever told her how special she is?_

At first, she said nothing, and Abraxas thought maybe he had insulted her in some way, but then she spoke softly.

"Thank you Abraxas. You didn't have to say all of those kind things." She said still in shock. _Enticing? Me? Good mother of merlin did he say beautiful. _She was confused further when he laughed again.

"See there you go again. You thank me but then tell me that I don't have to say things that are truthful. Contradiction down to the tee." He said warmly, his smile wide with his gray eyes glittering with affection.

Silence once again hung over them, but neither made an effort to break it. They simply stared at each other, both wondering what the other could be thinking.

After a while, their food arrived and after the usual inspection that people give on receiving a plate of food, Hermione smiled across at him.

He picked up his glass and raised it to her, "To a very Happy Birthday."

With a smile she raised her glass in cheers, put it to her to her lips to drink. Then they both set about enjoying their food.

They talked easily after receiving their food. She asked about his future job at the family business, he questioned her more about her past. Being a woman, she tended to dominate the conversation inadvertently, she had never met a man who wanted to know so much about her. He listened attentively and seemed to always have a question or two for her showing that he really was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

They didn't stay long after the waiter cleared their plates and wine glasses. Abraxas had other plans and he needed to be there on time.

After paying the bill, they got up to leave. Hermione thanked him for a wonderful dinner as they gathered their belongings and headed towards the door his hand reaching for hers on the way out. With that, they left the Italian restaurant and headed out into the Magical London streets.

* * *

They walked down the end of the street where Abraxas touched an old sign and Hermione felt the pull of a portkey. Abraxas and Hermione were transported to an alleyway behind what she could make out to be as an old building. Before she could question him, she was pulled down the alley toward the front of the building.

The sound of cars going by in the street was around them under the light of the adjacent street lamps as Abraxas led her down the unfamiliar sidewalk. She had no idea where they were going, but wherever it was it had to be muggle.

"Are you going to tell me now where we are going?" Hermione asked, pressing herself close to Abraxas since she had no idea where she was. She continued to look around, but failed to recognize anything in sight.

"Nope." He said grinning slowly, a shadow of mischief plaguing his face.

She sighed knowing that this battle was futile and resigned herself to being led to their destination. Still not having any idea at all to what lay in store.

It was when they stopped in front of a building that had a large black arch jutting out across the sidewalk above with a neon sign that said 'The Hall'. Once again, Abraxas pulled Hermione before she could utter a word.

They entered through the double doors and the first thing Hermione noticed was the sound of music. As they advanced forward, the music got louder until Hermione was face to face with what Abraxas had been keeping a secret.

He had taken them to a dance hall. Around her were several immaculate tables adorned with a single candle and rose on a white table cloth that were placed around a large wooded dance floor that was currently being occupied by a handful of couples slow dancing. She saw a stage meant for a band, but it was empty so the music had to have been coming from a radio or turntable through speakers. She looked around the area to see the teal painted walls and vaguely noticed a bar in the distance before turning to look at Abraxas.

Abraxas looked on as she inspected her surroundings and willed his hands to stop shaking with worry. He had no idea if she would like this idea or not, but when she turned around and gave him a smile that made his heart beat awkwardly he sighed in relief.

"Worth the wait then Poppet?" He asked bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss lightly.

"Definitely worth the wait. How did you know I liked to dance?" Hermione asked still smiling and blushed as he kissed her hand.

"I took a guess and hoped you would. Though I am extremely relieved that you like dancing. Now, let's go over to our table." He said leading her to an empty table near where they were standing.

"You said you hadn't spent much time in muggle places, but now you've taken me to two." She said as he pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

"Ah, that is because they are the only two places I know of. Both because of Jack." He said taking his own seat.

"Jack knows this place?" She said surprised. Hermione couldn't picture him the dancing sort of man.

"His parents used to come here with mine when they were alive. They only play slow music; it's why they liked it so much. Then when I was thinking of things to do for your birthday, this place popped into my head. So I came down here about a week ago and made reservations for us." He said fondly looking at the beautiful woman across from him and looked her over again in the dim light of the dance hall. Her golden brown eyes are looking back at him with an emotion he couldn't place. Her small, angelic face turning a soft pink as he inspected her over. Her brown hair straightened for the occasion elegantly framing her face. This woman was attractive to him and it was taking every bit of his self-control not to kiss her.

"Well I feel honored that you thought to bring me here." She said trying not to swoon over the look he was giving her. Never in her life had she been so attracted to a man.

"Honored indeed. Would you like something to drink before we dance the night away?" He said smirking.

"Water is fine." She said knowing that if she were to drink coffee or tea that she would have horrible breath and since she was about to be so close to him that would not be good.

"Alright, I'll be back." He said rising from the table and heading over to the bar.

She watched as he strode over to the bar and ordered their drinks. Hermione muttered a breath-minting spell and felt the cool mint wash over her tongue just in case. He came back with their drinks and together they sipped their drinks silently watching the forms on the dance floor.

"This place plays nothing but oldies." He whispered as the song faded around them and the next one began.

Hermione's ears perk up when she hears the familiar tune of "Earth Angel" playing throughout the dance hall.

Without asking, Abraxas reached for Hermione's hand that lay on the table across from his own. He pulled her up from her seat and made her join him out on the dance floor along with the other couples. He stepped before her, resting a hand on her hip and raised their joined hand together like he was taught in his lessons as a child. Silently cursing and thanking his mother for making him attend. Because if he hadn't he would have looked a fool in front of the beautiful witch who he was lucky enough to call his own.

"Have I mentioned how utterly beautiful you look this evening?" He asked leaning in past her face, so that his lips were just barely brushing up against her ear.

Hermione shivered with their closeness and willed her heart to stop beating frantically. The music filled her ears, drowning out any further sounds or the other couples around them. She focused all her energy on not stepping on his feet and allowing herself to get lost with his movement. _Live a little Hermione._

Their legs rubbed close together as they moved, each step in tune with song that was playing overhead, and their bodies moving in sync.

Abraxas held her hand high and proud, while his chiseled chin was raised and his mercury eyes looked down at her. She had been close to him several times over the course of their relationship, but tonight felt like this was the first time she really had the chance to look at him. His sharp jaw had a no traces of facial hair that made Hermione question how he was able to achieve that close of a shave. His nose was perfectly cut and his eyebrows were shaped in a similar fashion as Lucius's and Draco's that made her think that it was another family trait. He was an incredibly handsome man inside and out. Which made Hermione feel more guilt knowing that she may or may not have to leave this wonderful wizard behind.

"Poppet." Abraxas said as he playfully and slowly span her around in front of him. Their bodies still vey close.

"What?"

"Like what you see?" He asked grinning down at her.

"Yes." She answered honestly, blushing all kinds of red as she heard and felt him chuckle deeply.

"Well just to let you know, the feeling is mutual." He said looking at her seriously, still moving to the rhythm of the music.

* * *

They danced for another five songs before Hermione needed the restroom. She came back to find Abraxas sitting at their table waiting for her. She took her seat across from him and gave him a warm smile.

"Getting tired Poppet?" He said looking her over seeing a bit of exhaustion in her features.

"Just a tad." She answered honestly.

"How about one more dance and I'll take you home?" He asked hearing the song that was playing fade away and the beginning of "I Only Have Eyes Have You" by The Flamingos.

"Okay."

"Good, because I absolutely love this song." He said taking her hand and leading her over to the dance floor once again.

Abraxas pulled Hermione closer than he did the first time. His intense gray eyes were on her, as if he pictured the two of them as the only ones in the room and as they slowly swayed to the music, his hand pulling hers in close between them, she felt like they were.

He was so slow and delicate with her, enjoying the feeling over her warmth and inhaling the scent that he found absolutely mouth watering. He looked deeply into her brown eyes feeling his heart beat strangely in his chest.

Hermione felt her breath hitch, as he looked her over; it was enough to make her throat dry at the way he looked at her with tender eyes. As if sensing her apprehension, he tightened his grip on her hand and pressed her closer against him by the hand on her lower back, leaving no space between them.

The music slowly faded from her ears where ironically all she could see was him, only feel the way he was holding her so close and only heard their mingled breaths.

Abraxas watched with calculating eyes as her face grew content. Pleased to see that she was enjoying herself as much as he was, Abraxas began to commit this moment among others to memory. Like the way she blushed scarlet when she was caught staring at him, the way she bit her lip when she was thinking, and how her eyes seemed to see right through him. She drove him mad with just a single touch and his restraint was beginning to crumble.

Hermione looked up to see how close their faces were. She could just barely feel the start of his strong jaw and could feel the ghost of his breath on her face. Hermione battled inwardly on whether or not to lean and take advantage of what was beginning to feel just so right.

Abraxas made the decision for her.

He touched her lips softly. His hand moved to cup the side of her face to comfort her for the intrusion of his lips and was relieved when she didn't instantly recoil at his bluntness.

They were motionless against one another, only his fingers slid down around her neck. She felt powerless to this man's lips and was absolutely shocked that he had closed the distance between them.

Hermione felt as his gentle lips moved over hers. His kiss was sincere and she could feel the restraint behind it. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, her past experience with kissing was nothing compared to the feelings he was emoting from her, she found herself willingly pressing up against him further, encouraging him to move with her.

Taking the hint, he soon slid his lips over hers again, testing the waters by slightly opening her mouth with his own.

He was taking it slow with her and Hermione couldn't help but be thankful. He had really taken what she had said to heart. She felt their chins graze as he enveloped his lips with her own. She raised one of her own hands to rest on his neck, feeling the softness of his skin leaving the other one firmly on his waist.

Abraxas pulled away from her slowly to asses her comfort level. He knew that there was a chance he might have just crossed the line. He needed to know if she was feeling just as happy as he was. That had been the best kiss of his life by far and needed to know if she felt the same way.

Her eyes opened slowly to the look at the man in front of her. She saw his gray dilated eyes trying to Asses her. _Probably trying to see if he overstepped his boundaries._

Kissing her had been his mission from the moment they stepped into the dance hall; he never thought he'd pluck up the nerve to do it. Now that he had tasted her, he wondered how long he could go without kissing her again.

They continued to gaze at each other as if in their own bubble, completely unaware of the music playing or the other couples around them. His steel gray eyes dazzled her and she slowly rubbed circles into the skin on his neck. The feelings she was emoting from him made him to pull her closer to him.

"Abraxas…"

Hearing his name fall from her lips in such a husky fashion caused him to lose the small control that he had as he pressed his lips against hers again. He felt her melt against him and smiled into the kiss.

Their lips slid over one another's with ease. He parted her lips with his own while keeping the pace slow. His lack of tongue made her crave more of him. They melted into each other, not knowing where the other began or ended.

He slid a hand behind her neck, laying his fingers around the base. His urgency began to take over, but he softened himself with another taste by finally slipping his tongue between her lips and was delighted when he heard a small moan of satisfaction. He was testing his limits and enjoying every minute of it.

Slow sensual kisses were what pulled them apart and brought them out of their bubble. The sounds around them began to fill their ears as they heard music and the sounds of the dance hall around them bringing their exploration to an unwanted end.

Hermione sighed as they parted. Her eyes opened slowly, to see Abraxas again staring at her. _Déjà vu._

"Did I cross the line?" He asked, his voice husky from their kisses.

"No." She said giving him a reassuring smile and felt elated when he gave her a smile in return. She was in terrible danger of falling head over heels for him and in that moment she didn't care.

* * *

If you want to hear the songs in this chapter I put a link below to both. Just copy and paste. Please Review, it inspires me to write faster.

Earth Angel- The Penguins

/VJcGi4-n_Yw

I Only Have Eyes For You- The Flamingos

/xFnIwX7C8i8


	12. Chapter 12

Hello All,

I know it's been awhile, but I've finished this chapter along with the next one.

This one is on the short side because the next two are long and this one sets off the next two. So here it is.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

After their kiss, they danced to the rest of the song and Abraxas decided it was time to get her home. She took his arm and he led them outside. The cool air was refreshing to the both of them, seeing as they were both still a little hot under the collar. Once they were safely out of view, Abraxas apparated them to her home.

Hermione didn't say anything as they walked down the path to her front door, which was fine with Abraxas. His mind was still thinking of the way her lips felt on his and the warmth that he got from holding her close.

Her mind was also on the kisses they shared and the feelings that emerged because of them. She still couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to kiss him. And against her better judgment, she hoped they would kiss again soon.

He led her down the path and they reached the front door. She murmured the unlocking spell and stepped inside. The first thing she did was kick off her shoes and set her bag down on the floor. Abraxas followed her lead and his gaze followed her as she retreated to the living room.

Abraxas watched as she took a seat on the couch and motioned over for him to do the same. He joined her and waited for her to speak. Silently praying that she didn't tell him that he went too far tonight.

She looked at him as a rose color flowed over her face and she took his large hands within her smaller ones. "I wanted to thank you for a wonderful birthday. I think it's one of the best one's I've ever had." She said truthfully and looked into his eyes.

He was surprised since he hadn't expected her to thank him. He looked at their intertwined hands and couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself and you don't need to thank me. Plus it's not over yet." He said still grinning.

Abraxas reached over to the coffee table to pick up one of the plainly wrapped presents that he knew held the gag gift for her and handed it to her. Hermione returned his smile and saw how he expected her to open it now, so she let go of his other hand and slowly ripped open the package.

With timid fingers she opened the box and her brow creased with confusion as she lifted a dark gray Quidditch Jersey out of the box. It had the Falmouth Falcon's mascot on the front with white stripes and she could see the number nineteen on both of the sleeves.

She stared at it for a minute and then looked to the man across from her in utter confusion. _The man knows I'm not a big Quidditch person._

"Turn it over." He said trying not to laugh at the face she was giving him.

Hermione did as he told her and couldn't help the large smile from creeping over her face. On the back, where the last name was supposed to go, was the word **POPPET **in bold white lettering. She looked up to see him hiding his laughter behind his hand with his gray eyes filled with mirth.

She gave him a small smack on the leg. "Very funny."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Once the idea popped into my head, I just had to do it. I know you're not a huge Quidditch fan, but I'm hoping you'll eventually learn to love it and support my team with me." Abraxas said pushing back a piece of her hair around her ear and gave her a smile.

"If you like them, I'll happily support them. Now that I have a fabulous new jersey, how could I not?" She teased causing him to chuckle as she put the jersey on the side table near her and out of the way. Hermione thought it was endearing that he bought her a jersey with his nickname for her on the back. It was interesting to see this man's funnier side.

He reached over and plucked the last present off the table. "That was just a gag gift, which I found quite amusing." He said while handing her smaller box and sat back to watch her open the next present that he was unsure of.

He held his breath, waiting to see if she liked it. Abraxas knew that she loved to read, but he didn't know if she would be interested in the book he got her.

Seeing a book, Hermione turned it over to scan the title and inhaled sharply. It was a very early edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. She loved reading different versions of the book and learning all about the secrets of Hogwarts. She knew by the look of the book, that it had to be very old and she knew that this had to have been a rare copy seeing as she didn't recognize it. Her eyes met his.

"How did you know I like to read versions of this book?" She asked still in shock.

He grinned in relief. "I didn't. I just saw it and thought you might like to read it, since you told me you read the newest version when we were cooking the other day. Do you like it?" He knew she did, and it baffled him why she was so happy over an old book for a school she never attended.

"Of course. I love reading these books. Abraxas, this looks terribly old, it must have cost you a fortune, you didn't have to buy this for me."

He chuckled at her despair and once again found himself falling more for the woman. She knew who he was and still made a fuss over him spending money over her. It was such a refreshing and unfamiliar thing to him.

"It wasn't at all expensive. I found it in the library at the Manor and it isn't as if anyone else will read it. I wanted you to have it." He said honestly.

She met his eyes again after looking through the ancient book. _He gave me a book that I love without even really knowing who I am._

"Thank you Abraxas." She had no idea what to tell him, but the way he seemed to know her without knowing her past astounded her.

She wanted him to understand just how much she appreciated all the thought and effort he put into her birthday, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She brushed her lips against his gently, letting what she felt pour into the kiss.

He closed his eyes and moved his lips with hers. He was surprised by her reaction to the book, but was in no way complaining now.

He brushed his tongue against hers while still keeping up with her slow and sweet pace. She slipped her arms around his neck lightly and let her body find his, enjoying the warmth he was radiating. One of his arms came around to keep her close against him as his other hand cupped her soft cheek.

When she pulled back, she met his gaze as his scent surrounded her. The musky scent almost caused her eyes to roll back with pleasure as she breathed him in. She saw his gray eyes that were slightly glazed over with desire and she felt herself blush under his gaze.

He let her go slowly. They both eased back into the couch before their mutual desire took more than they knew they weren't ready for.

Hermione took a deep breath and willed herself not to blush as her brain slowly started to kick on again. She kissed him again and it was just as wonderful as it was on the dance floor. She knew she needed to stop and think about her actions, but at the moment she just couldn't muster up the strength.

Her hand reached up to slowly rub circles into the skin of his neck. "Thank you so much for today Abraxas. You really are a wonderful man. I don't think anyone has ever made me feel this way and I'm glad it was you. I really don't deserve you."

Abraxas frowned at her last statement. He didn't understand why she felt that way and could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. He was enjoying the way she was rubbing his neck, but it wasn't helping with the erection he hoped she couldn't see.

Once again, he couldn't help himself.

He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers, with her hand still on his neck. He kept the kiss soft, not wanting to deepen it.

They spent the rest of the night on the couch. Hermione making a quick trip upstairs to change into something more comfortable while Abraxas transfigured his own clothes while staying in the living room.

They cuddled up together on the couch and enjoyed the feeling of being with each other. They alternated between talking and sitting in a comfortable silence.

It wasn't until much later, hours after Abraxas left, that Hermione was lying in bed about to fall asleep that she realized she was falling hard for this man. Now that she had kissed him, it would be very painful to leave him.

* * *

The days passed by quickly for Abraxas. Two weeks went by in record time and now October had arrived. He divided his time between Jack, Hermione, and his parents.

At the last family dinner Abraxas attended, he finally plucked up the courage to tell them about Hermione. Of course his mother was happy to hear that her son had found a witch to make him happy and his father insisted on her coming over for a meal. He promised he would talk to her about it, while his Mother started harping about wedding plans, much to his Father's amusement.

Jack was still working on his apprenticeship with Slughorn, which meant most of his time was dedicated to brewing and doing Slughorn's bidding. Abraxas would stop by Hogwarts, before he went to see Hermione, to see how his best friend was doing. It usually ended in Jack ranting about how moronic Slughorn was and Abraxas laughing loudly at his rage. A few times he took Hermione with him to visit Jack and she ended up helping him with his potions. He was very thankful that the two got along so well.

In the days that passed, Hermione taught Abraxas the unlocking spell to the front door. He was humbled by how much she trusted him and relished in the fact that he would no longer have to wait outside for her to answer the door.

Now when he would come over, he would find wherever she was, wrap his arms around her and pull her to him for a kiss. She hadn't been able to resist his kissing him back either. A few times, their kissing got a bit heated, but he always backed off before he went too far. He was itching to take more, but he remembered his promise to take things slow and let her direct him when it came to their intimacy.

He taught her the basic skills of flying, but was now waiting for her to get at least a full three feet off of the ground. He was very patient with her, knowing that he shouldn't yell at her for her being scared. He did his best not to push her and occasionally took a few rides with her on the broom. He loved the way she would wrap her arms around him as he flew through the sky.

In return, his cooking lessons were kicked up a notch. He was now learning how to make different kinds of sauces for things like pasta and enchiladas. Hermione encouraged him every bit of the way and he was always happy when he saw her face light up, as she tasted something he made. He knew he was improving and felt like he was learning more and more from his little witch.

Abraxas had just left Hermione's house from a long day of flying and cooking. He gave her a long kiss goodbye and swiftly apparated home to his room in the Manor. What he was not expecting was Jack to be sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" He asked while stepping out of his shoes.

"Can't a man just visit his favorite brother?" Jack asked not bothering to look up from his magazine.

He chuckled. "Sure he can, but not at eleven at night, with no warning." He said while shrugging off his shirt and went over to his dresser to retrieve some pajamas.

Jack didn't answer him as he changed into his pajamas and sauntered over to the other side of the bed to sit on. He leaned back against the headboard as Jack was doing and looked over to take a good look at him.

His clothes were extremely wrinkled and his hair was disarray. His usually tan face was considerably pale and his eyes had a haunted look to them. _Something is obviously wrong._

"How long have you been here?" Abraxas asked lightly knowing that Jack would push him away if he said the wrong thing.

He shrugged. "Thirty minutes, give or take." He said indifferently still not looking at Abraxas.

"Okay. Where did you come from?"

"Hogsmead."

Abraxas forehead creased with confusion. "Why were you in Hogsmead at this hour?"

"Because Slughorn is such a fucking idiot, I had to go retrieve him from the local pub." Jack growled and slammed his magazine down to the floor.

"Why was he at the pub on a school night?" Abraxas asked trying to keep his laughter in check. _Then why is Jack here and not with Slughorn?_

"He wasn't! I walked all the way down there, just to be told from some snippy little barmaid that he already left! He must be sleeping it off somewhere else, so if he doesn't show up for classes, I have to teach the bumbling idiots!" He yelled still not looking at Abraxas.

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world. At least you'll be able to have some leverage over the man, maybe you can threaten him with this incident so you don't have to grade his papers anymore." Abraxas said willing Jack to look at him. _He's not telling me the whole story; this still doesn't explain why he's here._

He snorted. "Yes, I've already thought of that and I will bloody do it if I have to."

"So, why are you here?" Abraxas asked.

Jack sighed. "Do I need a reason?" He asked looking at Abraxas for the first time since he arrived. His green eyes still had that haunted look to them, but there was some other emotion mixed in with it.

"No, but you have to admit that you being here at this time of night is strange." He said giving him a worried look.

Jack closed his eyes and ran both hands through his unruly dark blonde hair. He did come here for a reason, but had trouble with sharing his feelings. He didn't like to come off as weak to anyone, even Abraxas, but he did come to his house for a reason.

"I was followed by Death Eaters tonight." He said grimly and opened his eyes to see his friend's face turn to shock at his words.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"When I left the pub, I knew I was too angry to go back to Hogwarts to confront Slughorn so I decided to go home. I was walking to the Apparition point when I heard someone following me." Jack said remembering the earlier events of his night.

Abraxas crossed his arms in front of him. "Go on."

"When I heard footsteps, I ran down the street and dillusioned myself in an alleyway. Two men soon followed after and I heard their conversation." Jack said as he watched Abraxas face grow with more worry with each word he spoke.

"What did they say?"

"Basically that 'The Dark Lord' wasn't going to be happy with them since they lost my trail. Apparently, they were to bring me to him and make me swear allegiance. I was going to be put under the imperious curse if I refused." He said solemnly.

Abraxas felt all the blood leave his face. "Why does he want you?"

Jack shrugged. "For the same reasons as he did the first time. He wants me to make potions for him since I'm apparently the best there is or since I have connections at Hogwarts. I don't know how the psychopath's mind works brother. All I know is I apparated five different places before coming here. France is looking better everyday and I for one cannot wait to leave."

Abraxas nodded his head silently and thought back to their conversation about the trip they were going to make to France. He knew that dark times were coming and now he was convinced that running away from their problems was the best option. He didn't want his parents or Jack to suffer at the hands of Death Eaters and more importantly he didn't want Hermione to either.

"When are we going on that trip you spoke of? It's October and now more than ever I want to have somewhere to run once things get worse." Abraxas asked lost in thoughts of protecting the people he cared about.

"I'm talking to Slughorn tomorrow, we will probably leave in two days. Since I have to give notice a day early and then the next day to pack." He said putting his hands behind head.

Abraxas nodded silently. "I'll have to tell my parents and Hermione." He said softly.

The idea of leaving her made his heart do strange things and he knew he would miss her while he was away. Then there was the thought of her leaving while he was away, that made his heart pound profusely in his chest. He knew from the way his body was reacting to these feelings that his feelings for his witch were getting deeper.

"What will you tell her?" Jack asked breaking the silence. He watched the way Abraxas's face grew more worried by the minute and knew that he was thinking of his witch. Hermione had become part of both of their lives and Jack knew he would also do his part to protect her.

"That I'm going with you to France to check out a future business endeavor. Do you know how long we'll be gone?" Abraxas asked.

"A week. Meaning we will be back a day or two after your birthday." Jack said already thinking of plans for his brother's birthday.

He groaned inwardly at the thought of being gone that long, but knew it was necessary. "Okay."

"Abraxas, I think you should advise her to stay inside while you're gone. She shouldn't leave the house unless she has an escort, and I know you mentioned to me that she likes to go out sometimes." Jack said knowing that nowhere was safe for an unattended witch.

"Yes, I will tell her that. I know you'll probably say no, but there isn't a way we could just take her with us is there?" Abraxas asked with a false sense of hope.

Jack shook his head. "No, Nick only agreed to meeting you and I don't want to push my luck with him. He's a good man and an excellent Potion's Master, so I would be an idiot to piss him off. I wish we could take her with us, but I'm sorry we cant." He said apologetically.

"It's okay." Abraxas said while covering a yawn with his hand. "So do you plan on spending the night?" He asked while making his way inside the sheets of his bed.

Jack chuckled. "Is that an invitation?"

"Oh for pity's sake, do you have to be sarcastic this late?" Abraxas said while rolling his eyes at him as he laid his head down on his pillow.

"Afraid so and yes I think I will spend the night." Jack said rising from the bed to transfigure his clothes to sweatpants and a t-shirt. He crawled to his own side and let his head fall to the pillow.

"Okay, well stick to your side. The last thing I need is to wake up spooning with the likes of you." Abraxas sneered amusedly as Jack chuckled and waved his hand to douse the lights.

"Oh, yes and you know what spooning leads to. I'm afraid my poor virtue might be in danger." Jack said sarcastically as Abraxas barked out a laugh.

The two friends turned to their respective sides and quickly fell asleep. Both thinking about what France might hold for them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all,

Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it and it was wonderful to read what you had to say. I love that people enjoy this story and it's a pleasure to write it.

I also want to remind readers that this is rated M, for a reason. The story is progressing and soon there will be some adult situations (sex) that some may not want to read. I'm sorry if you don't want to read these parts, you are welcome to skip through them, and for the other's who don't care... GREAT!

Just thought I'd put that out there.

Now onto the story!

Once again, I own nothing, but now that I do think about it, I do own Jack. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Day two after Hermione's disappearance wasn't any easier on Draco. He spent the previous day pouring through books in the family library, searching for anything to shed some light on her disappearance. To his dismay he found nothing.

When he tried to fall asleep after scouring through hundreds of books, all he could see were her brown eyes looking at him with pain, her bloody body, and then she was gone. He tossed and turned in his bed, but couldn't shake the ghost of Hermione's disappearance. He wanted to be doing something to help find her, not trying to sleep.

He prayed to Merlin that she was okay wherever she was. He constantly looked at the ring on his middle finger, hoping that it didn't begin to burn or worse. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw the red stone turn black.

Draco didn't understand why this was happening to him. He was finally in a good place in his life, he had a wonderful best friend, his parents were happy, he was close to becoming a fully graduated Auror and the public was finally beginning to see that he wasn't the stone cold Death Eater that they all thought him to be.

Now he found himself sitting at his dining room table, eating breakfast with his Mother and Father. They both were unusually quiet since he told them what happened at the Ministry. He chalked it up to them being concerned for him and worried about what might happen if Hermione wasn't able to come back from wherever she went. Though he had heard them having a heated whispered conversation just before he entered the dining room. But at the moment he couldn't think much of it.

Draco pushed his eggs back and forth on his plate. He was hungry, but thoughts of Hermione kept his hunger at bay. He continued to stare at his plate mindlessly, silently hoping that today she would come back. He needed his best friend to come back home.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother placed her hand over his own. Draco slowly lifted his head to see her giving him a sad smile.

"Draco, you have to eat sweetheart." She said softly.

He sighed. "I know Mother. I just don't have much of an appetite." He said putting his fork down on his plate.

"Son, she'll come back." Lucius said reassuringly while flipping through the morning mail.

"You don't know that for certain." He said grimly.

Lucius didn't reply, instead he handed Draco a letter. Draco took the letter from his father's hand murmuring his thanks and ripped open the letter.

**Draco,**

**Please come to Grimmauld Place at noon. We need to talk. **

**-Harry Potter**

He groaned at reading the signature at the bottom of the letter. _Shit, what does Potter want? Wait, did he write Draco? When the hell did we become so chummy? _He dropped the letter with a scowl firmly planted on his face.

Lucius chuckled. "Keep making that face and it might get stuck that way. Who was is it from?" He asked.

"Saint Potter wants me to go over to Grimmauld Place for a little chat. As if I really want to see him right now." He sneered as his father chuckled.

"Maybe he has information on Hermione." Narcissa said her blue eyes glimmering with some emotion he couldn't place and his father shot her a look.

He shook his head. "I sincerely doubt it."

"Regardless, you should go over there today. You two have both just lost your best friend. I'm sure he's feeling the same way you are." Narcissa said while buttering her toast.

"Fine, but if you get an owl from St. Mungos don't be surprised." Draco said bitterly. He wondered what Harry Potter could possibly want from him.

* * *

At noon exactly, Draco floo'd over to Grimmauld Place. He stepped out of the fireplace and began to dust himself off while taking a look around.

He had been here numerous times over the course of his friendship with Hermione, but he always found it strange that she would want to live in a house that held so many ghosts for both her and Potter.

After they graduated, she agreed to move in with Potter so Draco volunteered to help her move in. When he saw how dreary the house was, he made the suggestion to redecorate. To his surprise both Potter and Hermione loved the idea of redecorating.

Within a month, the whole house had been completely redone from top to bottom. It was now painted in soft blues and teals, modern furniture adorned every room, and one obnoxious painting had finally been removed from the wall.

It still shocked him that the clean and modern living room before him was once filled with dust and antiques. He took a look at the mantle and saw all kinds of pictures along with the occasional knick-knack. He picked up one of the frames and let a small smile wash over his face.

The picture was of one day when it snowed at Hogwarts and she made him go out with her to play in it. He tried to tell her that Malfoy's do not play in the snow, but she wasn't having any of it. Together they made snow angels, and made a snowman. The picture was of them both with their arms draped around the snowman and grinning stupidly at the camera as Neville snapped the picture.

He let out a small chuckle before his stomach tightened at an unwelcome thought. _What if this is all I have left of her? Just a slew of pictures and my memories. What if she can't come back? _He shook his head trying to banish the negative thoughts, but they still lingered in the back of his mind as he put back the frame.

"Malfoy." He heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

Draco turned around to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway of the living room. He was wearing sweat pants and a cotton t-shirt with his hair looking more unruly than usual. There were dark circles under his green eyes and his face had a haunted look to it.

_Well it seems like I'm not the only one who's worried._

"Potter." He greeted indifferently.

"Please sit." He said motioning to the couch while walking around to sit down.

Draco did as he was asked and sat down on the other end of the couch. He angled himself to where he could see him and waited for him to speak.

"Kingsley told me what happened at the Ministry." Harry said softly while wringing his hands in his lap.

"I assumed he did." Draco said with a deadpanned expression.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked giving him a look Draco couldn't place.

"What?"

"I asked how you were holding up. From the looks of it, you're handling this no better than I am." Harry said grimly.

Draco's fists clenched in anger. "Don't presume to know how I am handling Hermione's disappearance Potter. Why am I here?" He asked coldly.

"You're here because Hermione is like a sister to the both of us and from what I can tell, you are just as miserable as I am." Harry replied.

"You don't know anything! You have no idea how I'm feeling." He sneered. _How dare he try to tell me how I feel! Why the fuck does he even care?_

"I know exactly how you are feeling. So why don't we talk about it. I'm sure it would make us both feel a little better." Harry said with conviction.

"Potter, I'm not some prissy little prat who sits around and talks about his feelings with other men. So whatever you're trying to accomplish, just stop now." He spat and considered rising from his seat to apparate back home.

"No. I know better than anyone that keeping all of your feelings bottled up inside is the worst thing you can do." Harry said and Draco knew exactly what he was talking about.

Since becoming friends with Hermione, he had only mentioned the incident in the bathroom with Potter once. He had confessed to Hermione that he was in that bathroom having a panic attack over what to do. He didn't want to let the Death Eaters into the castle or kill Dumbledore, but he didn't know what to do that would end well for his family.

He was considering going to his Godfather for help after he got himself together, but Potter came and made him angry. He didn't mean to almost cast an unforgivable, but when you were around it as much as he was at that time, it just slipped out.

Draco had kept all his emotions inside of him and when Potter attacked him, they all bubbled to the surface. After that, he swore to never let his emotions get the best of him when it came to orders ever again. That's why he tried his best to keep his emotions in check when he was given direct orders. No matter how he personally felt about the situation, he would always try to the best thing for him and his family.

Now here was his childhood rival trying to get him to talk about his feelings like some kind of muggle therapist and he didn't know what was going on. This was not what he was expecting when he came over to Grimmauld Place. He expected Potter's legendary anger and rage, not this calm and serene man who seemed to actually care how he was doing.

He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "Why are you doing this? Where is all the yelling? Why aren't you calling me Death Eater scum and trying to beat a false confession out of me?" He asked bemused at why Potter was treating him like a friend would.

Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I am doing this because I made a promise to Hermione a long time ago, that if something were to ever happen to her, I would make sure that you were okay. I yelled enough at Kingsley when he told me what happened when I got in yesterday." He paused and took a deep breath.

"And you are not Death Eater scum. I've watched you over the years with Hermione and I know that you genuinely care for her well-being. She really is like a sister to you and you wouldn't look like hell warmed over if you really were the Death Eater that some still see you as." Harry said sincerely.

Draco searched his face for any sign of a lie. "So you're just doing this for her?" He asked wondering if he had an ulterior motive.

"No."

"Then what are you doing this for? Why am I even here? You hate me." He asked completely confused at what was happening between them.

"I am doing this because I'd like to be a friend to you and I know you need to talk about this with someone. I hated you as in past tense." He said looking him dead in the eye.

"Okay, now I'm terribly confused. Who are you and what have you done with Potter?" Draco asked befuddled. _Maybe this is just a polyjuiced version of Potter; it wouldn't be the first time._

Harry chuckled. "I haven't hated you since the letter of apology you wrote me. I know we've only spoken a few times since you and Hermione became friends, but I'd like to be your friend if you'd give me the chance."

"So Hermione disappears and you're already trying to fill her spot, eh?" Draco sneered. He refused to believe that Harry Potter wanted to be his friend. _This has to be a trick._

"No, I've wanted to be your friend for some time, but when I asked Hermione about it, she told me I should wait for you to initiate it." Harry replied with a straight face.

Draco scoffed. "Does this seem like me initiating friendship? Have you gone mad?"

"No, but I'm sick of this animosity between us. Now that Hermione is gone, I keep thinking of all the things I should have done with her while she was here. Like going to that stupid museum she was so excited about, taking that trip she wanted to the states, and becoming friends with you like she wanted me to. She never pushed me, but I could always tell that she wanted us to be closer. I had a plan, but now she's gone and she may never come back." Harry said coldly and Draco could see that they had been having similar thoughts about Hermione never coming back.

He laughed humorlessly. "You had a plan?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Do you think we could be friends? I know it won't happen overnight, but I think it's time we bury our childhood rivalry and move on. It's what I want and it is what Hermione wants as well. You've already apologized which I've accepted, but I think I should offer one of my own.

"I'm sorry for rejecting your hand of friendship so readily the first time we met. Maybe things would have worked out differently if we had all learned to be friends, I don't really know. I just know that we were kids and we did stupid things. I can't imagine what you went through with your family growing up, just as you can't imagine what I went through growing up either. Could we please set aside our past and start fresh?" Harry asked with hope glimmering in his emerald eyes.

Draco was absolutely flabbergasted by Potter's apology. This was the complete opposite of what he had envisioned on happening when he received his letter. He didn't know what to do.

The bitter schoolboy that still resided within Draco wanted to throw his apology in Potter's face. Call him all sorts of names, and yell at him for being stupid enough to think that he would accept his apology. He would storm out of the house and that would be the end of it.

However, the man that he had grown up to be, told him that idea had hypocrisy written all over it. He had apologized to Potter and now he was doing the same thing. Potter wanted this awkwardness between them to be gone and Draco couldn't help but want that too.

So he made a decision.

"Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand to the man sitting across from him as a sign of accepting his apology.

"Harry Potter." He said taking his hand giving it a firm shake with a small smile gracing his pale face.

They sat in silence for a moment until Harry broke it.

"So will you tell me how you're feeling now?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Bloody Gryffindor. How do you think I'm feeling? I watched her bloody form vanish in front of my eyes. I can't stop contemplating her never being able to come back and I can't close my eyes without replaying what happened. I'm close to losing my mind."

Harry nodded. "I can tell. You look as good as I do."

"Well, I did stay up researching. So that's partly the reason I look like utter thestral shit. What's your excuse?" Draco sneered amusedly.

"Got in early this morning and I haven't slept since. You sound like Hermione, when in doubt she did research. Did you at least find anything?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, nothing in the hundred some odd books I read gave me any clues on what could of happened. I feel so fucking helpless." Draco said running both of his hands through his pale blonde hair and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"So do I." He heard Harry whisper.

Draco lifted his gaze to Harry's. "Kingsley didn't tell you anything of importance?"

Harry shook his head. "He just told me what happened and said that he would be speaking to the Unspeakables that were in charge of that area. He said that they would be the ones to help shed some light on why she has gone missing."

"How long will it be until he talks to them?" He said anxiously. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and he didn't like to wait for answers.

"A few hours, maybe a day since they're traveling from Brazil." Harry said pointedly.

Draco clucked in annoyance. "Why the hell were they in Brazil and not here? Is this a fucking joke? They're responsible for whatever happened to Hermione and they're not even in the damn country!" He asked trying to control his anger. It wasn't Potter's fault that the Unspeakables were infuriating.

"I know I'm angry as well. I'm pretty sure I owe Kingsley a bag of Galleons for the destruction I caused his office when he told me." Harry said sheepishly.

"Is that all he told you?"

"Yes and he also mentioned not saying to the Weasley's or her parents about her disappearing yet." Harry said taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

Draco gave him a look of confusion. "Well, what are you planning on telling them when they come by? The Weasley's are easy to fool, but her parents are not. Hermione calls them once a week or goes by their house to see them. They'll know something is wrong when we give them an excuse and I don't know about you, but it was hard enough to get on her father's good side. I'm not going to muck it up by lying to the man." He said sternly while crossing his hands over his chest.

Harry chuckled while putting his glasses back on. "David isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad? When she brought me over to meet him he was polishing a muggle gun and threatened me bodily harm if I hurt her feelings ever again!" He said while flailing his hands animatedly.

"He did that?" He asked laughing at his expense.

"Yes! So you are going to be the one that tells him she's gone missing when the time comes. Since you don't seem to be afraid of the man." He said pointing at him.

Green eyes were rolled in his direction. "Fine." Harry said with a smile.

"What will you tell the Weasley's when you have dinner with them this week?" Draco asked knowing that Hermione used to have to suffer through those dinners while she was dating the moronic ginger.

"Nothing unless they ask, then I'll just have to lie. Ginny will see right through me, but I'll just have to tell her that she will be informed when everyone else is." Harry replied.

"How many days do you think it will take for Kingsley to let everyone know what has happened?" Draco asked trying to hide his fears of Hermione being gone for longer than another day.

"I don't know Draco. I just hope she comes back home soon. I don't want to tell anyone that she's gone missing." He said while using Draco's first name. It sounded strange hearing his first name come out of his mouth, but didn't say anything in the spirit of their newfound friendship.

"Is there nothing we can do to try to solve this ourselves and not have to wait for the damn Unspeakables?" He asked trying to see if he could do something to help bring back Hermione faster.

"You said you looked through a hundred books and ended up empty handed?" Harry asked wearily.

"Yes, nothing explained why she just vanished."

"So I'm guessing the library upstairs wouldn't be able to help at all?"

Draco shook his head thoughtfully. "Probably not, most likely there are the same books in there that are at the Manor. Essentially all pureblooded libraries have the same kind of literature. The only difference might be the type of Pensieve and the furniture."

He watched as Harry sat silently. He looked deep in thought and after several minutes of watching him think Draco needed to know what he was thinking about.

"I can practically hear the cogs turning in your head. Spit it out Harry." Draco said trying to be friendly by using his first name. This time it sounded strange coming from his mouth, but he knew he would just have to get used to it.

"Do you think I could view your memory? Maybe we could get a good look at what happened just before she left." He asked rising from his seat on the couch.

Draco nodded his consent while rising from the couch as well. Together they ventured up the stairs in search of some answers.

* * *

For the next two hours Draco and Harry watched his memory over and over again. Each time he had to watch Hermione vanish in front of him killed him more and more. He could tell Harry was affected as well when he saw a few tears fall down on his face before they were fiercely brushed away.

They both were now pacing up and down the large library, hoping that the blood flowing to their brains would provide some sort of revelation. They would stop occasionally to talk, but it usually ended with neither of them coming up with anything useful.

Harry stopped pacing and let an exasperated sigh. "Let's just run through this one more time. What was in the glass case that she was blasted into?"

"Time-turners." Draco said stopping directly in front of him.

"And you're absolutely sure that there weren't any in there?" Harry said exaggerating a few words to emphasize his point.

Draco nodded. "Positive. We watched those men put them in the bag I found."

"There wasn't a portkey in there or some dark artifact?"

"No, when we searched that area there was nothing in there. Even before that, all that we were able to see were time-turners. I'm certain that there wasn't anything in there. Plus if it was a portkey don't you think she'd be back by now?" Draco asked.

"True."

They stood silent for a moment, both of them searching through their brains for something else they could explain her disappearance.

"No spells were casted?"

"From what we saw and heard, the man was trying to kill me so she casted a protection spell. The blast sent her back into the glass case and then I watched her go." He said rubbing his hands over his face. _This isn't helping._

Harry let out a large groan. "This just doesn't make sense. There had to be something else in that case other than time-turners. Why else would she have disappeared?" He asked wearily, his green eyes glittering with the utmost confusion.

Draco shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I told you, I've looked and nothing I read explained anything. My parents think I've gone mad since all I've been doing the past two days involve pacing and books."

"Did you tell your parents what happened?" Harry asked.

"Didn't have a choice. They caught me taking out my frustration in the gym and demanded an explanation." Draco chuckled darkly.

Harry cocked his head. "How did they react?"

"Mother was apologetic, but my Father was unusually quiet." He said thinking back to how he exited the room and wasn't seen again until the next morning. He figured his father would have been more vocal about her disappearance, blaming Kinglsley's incompetence as the Minister of Magic, but he hadn't heard much from his father. And now he was starting to wonder why.

"Quiet? That doesn't sound good." Harry said mirroring Draco's stance.

Draco shrugged again. "Seems like we'll have to wait for the Unspeakables." He replied changing the subject from his father. _I'll have to have a talk with him._

"I suppose so."

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day with Harry alternating between talking about Hermione and sitting in a comfortable silence. They eventually realized that they had missed lunch and the hour was now close to dinner.

Harry made them both some something to eat and they sat around the kitchen table swapping stories of Hermione and other things that occasionally ended with a laugh from either of them. Draco found that Harry was not at all bad company once they got past their childhood rivalry. He was beginning to see that he might enjoy this fresh start that they had embarked on.

It was when a shocked Ginny Weasley came into the kitchen looking for Harry that Draco took his leave. Harry had enough problems without having Draco there with him while he tried to lie to his girlfriend about why they were sitting around the table acting as if they had been friends, rather than enemies for most of their lives. He mumbled his goodbyes and floo'd home to the Manor.

When he stepped out of the fireplace and into his living room, he saw his Father looking out the window with his hands clasped behind his back.

Draco couldn't help but stare at his father. He appeared to be lost in thought, which made Draco wonder what he could be thinking about. He knew he had worried his parents by his behavior, but he had a nagging feeling that something else was going on. In the midst of his staring, he noticed he was looking very casual dressed in only a gray t-shirt and his eyes trailed down to the faded mark on his arm.

The mark seemed to fading away slowly for the both of them. Draco looked down at his own arm and sighed with displeasure. Silently wondering when the hideous mark would fully fade from his arm.

"Draco." He heard his father address him and looked up from his arm to find him walking in his direction.

"Hello Father."

Lucius stopped a few feet away from him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't get an owl from St. Mungo's or the Ministry, so I take it your meeting with the Potter boy went well?" He said amused.

"It went better than expected. We've agreed to be friends." Draco said indifferently.

"Friends? Well that escalated rather quickly. I thought you two were merely acquaintances for Hermione's sake?" Lucius asked and if he was shocked by this information he didn't show it.

Draco sighed inwardly since he hated explaining himself. "We were, trust me it's a long and tiresome story that I don't wish to share at this moment."

"Alright. You look like you could do well with some rest." Lucius said with concern evident in his voice.

"It's only seven and it's not like I can sleep." He replied wearily.

Lucius's brow creased with confusion. "Why can't you sleep?"

"When I try to sleep, all I see is Hermione disappearing and I'm powerless to stop her."

"Did Potter tell you anything useful while you were there?" Lucius asked changing the subject with a deadpanned expression. _Why is he acting like this? _He couldn't recall the last time his father acted this way with him since it had been so long.

Draco shook his head. "No, just that the Unspeakables will supposedly tell us what happened to her."

"Then why are you worrying so much? If they can tell you what happened to her, then they'll find a way to bring her back." Lucius said still keeping his face emotionless.

Draco cocked his head in confusion at his father's behavior. "You don't know that they'll know where she's gone to or if they'll be able to bring her back safely." He said harshly.

"Has your ring done anything?" Lucius asked apparently ignoring Draco's tone. _What the bloody hell is with him? Usually I'd be getting smacked six ways to Sunday for speaking to him that way and now he suddenly doesn't care? _

"No, but that's not the point. Why are you being so nonchalant about her disappearance? I know that you don't like Hermione as much as I do, but you make it seem as if she went to Scotland rather than vanished in front of my eyes." He said taking a menacing step in his father's direction so they stood almost nose-to-nose.

Lucius took a small step back and sighed while rubbing a hand over his face. "Draco, I may not have been her biggest fan, but watching you two interact over the years has made me come to think of her as family. I know that sounds odd coming from my mouth, but it is the truth. She was the one who made you smile and laugh again when your Mother and I couldn't. She has been like a sister to you in so many ways and with a personality like hers it's hard not to like her. She saved your life with little regard for her own, so I am obviously grateful and indebted to her. I don't know what we would have done if you died." Lucius said as his face filled with a mournful expression and something else Draco couldn't place.

"Then why are you acting so strangely?" He asked sternly and crossed his arms over his chest looking at him with a pointed glare. _What is he not telling me?_

Lucius took a deep breath and swallowed. "Draco…" He paused as if searching for the correct words. "There is something I …"

But before he could get another word in, a silvery stag entered the room and Harry's voice filled the room.

"Draco, please come to the Ministry. The Unspeakables are here." The voice said as the stag slowly vanished from sight.

"I have to go, but this isn't over." Draco threatened softly as his Father gave him a small nod before he stepped back into the fireplace and floo'd to the Ministry.

* * *

What was the 'something' Lucius was referring to? (grins mischievously) Please review.

Oh, and Happy Birthday to Harry Potter!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello All,

I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed, it is highly appreciated and I cannot believe this story has gotten a hundred reviews. I am so thankful to everyone who has also followed and favorited the story as well. It's good to know that even if you don't review, that there are people out there reading the story.

I am very nervous about this chapter and you'll see why towards the end. There's nothing bad I promise, it was just my first time writing something of that substance. So **PLEASE **give me some feedback about what you'll read towards the end. I'm a first time writer and I have no idea if it is any good or not.

Sorry if I'm being a little cryptic, I just don't want to spoil the fun. ;)

Now, onto the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she didn't feel quite like herself. She had a dream about her friends and family back home. They were all laughing around the dinner table at Grimmauld Place over a home cooked meal. It felt all so real to her, but then when she woke up it took her a while to realize where she was and how she had gotten there. She hadn't seen the people she loved in over two months and today it hit her hard. She missed everyone back home so much. She knew she had people here in this time that cared about her, but it just wasn't the same.

As soon as she showered and dressed for the day, she went down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. When she looked through both the refrigerator and the pantry nothing looked good enough for her to eat. She scowled with frustration and slammed the door to the pantry shut.

Today she felt sad. Sad and somewhat alone. She had felt this way months ago when she first arrived, but she doubted a run would make her feel better this time. Feeling that same harsh tension rising inside her as it did before, she took off outside to see what she could find.

She needed to relieve the feelings that were filling her with such sadness. Back home, she and Draco would fight dummies in the Auror training room at the Ministry to relieve stress. She decided that maybe that's what she needed and set about finding something to transfigure into a dueling dummy. She grabbed the cushions off one of the couches and brought them to the grassy area of the backyard and transfigured them to form one human like dummy.

She charmed the dummy to an intense level of dueling and watched as it raised its wand in her direction. She took ten steps back before it started its attack on her. She was ducking and shooting spells back and forth at a quick pace. Hoping that she didn't trip and fall over anything hidden in the green grass.

She was only fifteen minutes into her duel, but was too focused on her assault on the dummy to notice Abraxas calling out for her in the house. Nor did she hear him stride outside and stop dead on the porch at the scene he was witnessing.

She blocked one disarming spell wandlessly as she spat out a curse that made the dummy hurdle backwards. As quick as it was it went down, it got back up. This time it took menacing steps forward firing spell after spell. She blocked them all and eventually abled to disarm it.

She started to skillfully punch and kick the dummy in the way she was instructed by her mentors during her Auror training. She got in a few good punches and kicks before the dummy got a good punch of its own and she landed on the hard grass.

* * *

Abraxas watched, with his mouth agape, in shock as he watched his witch fight the dummy with such force. He had seen her fight against Jack, and that was stressful enough. Now he watched her move with skill and grace, but couldn't help his anxiety heighten at watching her fight the relentless dummy she had obviously charmed.

Hermione recognized that the dummy was starting to learn her way of fighting. It began to throw her attacks that were above her skill level. She began to feel sweat forming on her brow and quickly wiped it away while countering another spell thrown at her.

She kept fighting on and ignored the heat she began to feel course over her body. She knew she could stop the duel at any time, but wanted to fight until she couldn't fight anymore. She wanted the feeling of loneliness completely expelled from her body.

Abraxas watched her continue to duel with her dummy counterpart. It impressed him how showed no fear or fatigue. She had been fighting for at least twenty minutes, possibly more since he had shown up mid duel.

The dummy started dishing out spell after spell until Hermione was retreating backwards while she effortlessly wiped away the spells with both her hand and wand. When she was able to find a break in between the spells the dummy was casting at her, she shot a jinx that would end the duel for good, but it was counteracted which threw her backwards.

She groaned in pain as she landed on the hard grass and yelped when the dummy cast a stinging jinx that hit her in the chest.

Abraxas winced at the scene and cast a spell at the dummy that turned it back into the couch cushions it once was. He was furious that Hermione actually let the dummy cast spells that caused her harm.

"Poppet, what were you thinking? You let that thing cast unfriendly spells at you, are you mad?" He growled while jogging over to her to make sure she was okay.

Grey met brown and he saw a myriad of emotions flicker through them. He knew she must be out of sorts from dueling such a lively dummy, but he didn't know why she felt the need to have something willingly attack her. The last time he saw her like this was that morning she decided to go running.

She gave him a small smile before trying to hide a wince as she tried to raise her torso off of the grass before deciding that she wasn't ready to sit up just yet. Hermione's mind was racing. _What is he doing here so early? How am I going to explain why I was out here? What does he think now that he's seen me fight so ruthlessly?_

She tried to sit up again, wincing as she felt the pain in the middle of her chest along with the pain in her back from her fall. She met his gaze again that was filled with concern for her. "Abraxas, what are you doing here? It's a good two hours before noon." She said as she checked her watch.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as he came closer. "Jack stayed at my house last night, so he forced me to get up early with him. I came over to see if you wanted to have breakfast together. I yelled for you in the house, but when I got no response I came out here."

"Oh. Well that sounds great. Sorry if I snapped at you." She said sheepishly. _Great, all he wanted was to have breakfast and I've given him a whole bowl of crazy._

He bent down next to her. "Are you okay? What did you charm it to shoot at you?"

"I'm fine. I had it shoot defensive spells at me like stinging jinxes and disarming spells. I think the longer we dueled the more it began to learn about my fighting style. I've never battled a dummy that was so aggressive." She said thinking of the way it sent a jinx at her after she was already down.

He frowned at her. "Why would you let it shoot anything that would cause you pain? Better yet, why are you out here dueling at all?"

She sighed and winced when the pain struck her again at the movement. "I needed to clear my head and I didn't want to go running so I figured this would be the better thing to do. Back home, my partner and I would do this to relax for lack of a better word." She said smiling.

Abraxas cocked his head at her, bemused at why she thought that dueling was relaxing in any shape or form. "Why did you need to clear your head? Is everything okay?" He asked trying not to sound worried. _Please don't tell me something has happened to her as well._

"Everything is fine. I just had a bad dream is all, I'm sorry if I scared you with the dummy." She apologized with a lie. She had seen the look of worry in his eyes and heard it in his tone of voice, but didn't know what he had to be worried about.

His face remained impassive as he took in her apology. _Why is she apologizing? _He wasn't scared about the damn dummy, he was scared about the reason she was fighting the dummy. After last night with Jack, he would now make sure she was always safe. Especially since he was going away for a week and wouldn't be around.

He gave her a forced smile, trying to convey that they had nothing to fear. He just hoped she bought it. "Do you need some help getting up?"

"Yes, my chest and back hurt from the attack." She said inwardly wincing at the thought of moving again.

His eyes raked over her form. She was wearing sneakers, jeans and a red cutoff t-shirt. It was when his eyes reached her shoulders and arms that he noticed several faint marks on her skin that he hadn't seen before. _Are those from today? _His brow furrowed, as he looked closer and realized that they were scars. "Poppet, why haven't I seen these before?"

Hermione looked to where his eyes were currently staring and cursed inwardly. He was looking at the marks on her shoulders and upper arm. In the midst of her morning depression, she had forgotten to place the glamour that she usually applied before seeing him. She met his eyes and gave him a small smile. "I usually glamour them before you come over. I'm sorry if they bother you."

"They don't bother me at all. What bothers me is that you have them and you felt the need to glamour them. What have you done to get those?" He asked willing himself not to growl. _Whoever caused her harm get's to die. She's obviously not very clumsy, so I know these aren't mere accidents._

Hermione tried to not balk under his gaze. She couldn't tell him the truth, but she really didn't want to lie to him. So she tried to come up with something that was the truth by omission. "When I was a kid, my friends and I got into some mischief. I didn't come out of some things totally unscathed. Then when I went into Auror training, I got a few cuts and scrapes from that."

He knew she was withholding information from him, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. He nodded and let it go for now. He was sure over time that she would trust him a bit more and let him in. Everyone had their secrets so he would let her have hers until she was ready to tell him.

He stood up from the grass and reached down to help her stand. Once on her feet, she felt the pain from both her back and chest hit her. She closed her eyes and tried not to groan at the pain. She faltered and almost fell onto the grass.

Abraxas caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist and brought her hard against his chest. It was the feeling of her breasts against him that made his breath catch in his throat. His cock instantly hardened at the feeling of her well sized breasts rubbing against him.

Feeling her nipples harden against his chest made his brain shut down as desire coursed through his veins. In that moment he didn't care that she was hot and sweaty or that she had been hiding scars from him. He just saw the beautiful woman who, in a day's time, he would be leaving for a week. So he lowered his head and kissed her.

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as his lips descended upon hers while the familiar fluttering in her belly emerged. They had kissed every day since her birthday, but today felt slightly different. She felt an emotion she couldn't place radiating from him along with the passion he was evoking.

When his tongue slid over her closed upper lip, she let out a small moan of satisfaction. She felt herself melt against him as she opened her mouth to grant him access. Their tongues danced together in harmony as he crushed her body harder against him.

His mouth slanted over hers, as his tongue was no longer dancing along with hers, but warring against it. Their mutual desire taking them over.

A soft mewl of approval left her as his hands slid down to cup her bottom as he pulled her tighter against him. Her hands rose from his shoulders to comb them through his inky black hair. She found it to be soft and enjoyed the feeling of his silky locks against her hands. He groaned as she softly massaged his head as they continued to kiss feverishly.

It was the feeling of his growing erection pressing against her belly that caused them both to slowly pull away. Abraxas wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, but seeing her reddened cheeks as she looked at him made him control his urges.

Licking his lips he bit back a moan as he found the taste of her still on them. He looked at the little witch in front of him and gave her a crooked smile. "Poppet."

"Yes?" She said trying not to blush at the smile he was giving her. She still couldn't believe the feelings that came over her when they kissed. Every time they kissed she melted against him and felt some wanton part of her take over. She was embarrassed at her behavior, but he never seemed to mind.

"You taste divine." He purred while planting a kiss on her forehead and chuckled when he pulled back to see she had blushed even more. _So very innocent._

"Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Maybe you can teach me to make those delightful pancakes with the faces on them." He said offering her his arm and smiled as she giggled at his joke.

* * *

Hermione and Abraxas spent the rest of the morning making breakfast. She did indeed teach him how to make pancakes and laughed loudly when he said it wasn't a real pancake unless it had a smiley face on it. She complied and together they enjoyed their meal.

Thanks to Abraxas she had momentarily forgotten her earlier sadness and was now enjoying his company immensely. He always knew what to say or do to bring a smile to her face and she was grateful for his presence in her life. Even though she knew that one-day she might have to leave him.

Now Abraxas was leading her through the house to the porch out back. It had started to rain while they were eating, so Abraxas's flying lesson had been put to a halt until tomorrow. He cast a spell to keep the rain from getting them wet while they sat on the couch and watched the rain pour down around them.

He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while his other hand held hers. To him it felt so right sitting with her like this. Her warmth and smell comforting him as they sat comfortably listening to the pitter-patter of the falling rain. He knew when he was gone he would miss this comfort she brought him terribly. She calmed him without really doing anything at all.

He knew he needed to tell her about his impending departure and decided that now would be as good as any time.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." He said nuzzling the top of her head and inhaling her sweet scent.

"Oh?" She asked while a pleasant shiver ran down her spine at the affection he was giving her.

He sighed. "After tomorrow, I'm going on a business trip to France with Jack."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked while turning in his embrace so she could see his face. She was inwardly saddened by the thought of him leaving and was desperately trying not to show it. _Get a grip Hermione. What's going to happen if or when you have to leave him? Ugh! Why does this have to be so difficult?_

"For about a week. I wish I could take you with me, but the person we're meeting with only agreed to meet the two of us." He said looking into her saddened golden brown eyes and felt his stomach tighten. Seeing her trying to mask her sadness made him want to call off the whole thing, but Jack needed him. Plus after last night, he knew he couldn't let his best friend down.

She tried to shrug nonchalantly. "It's okay. I guess I'll just see you when you come back." _If I'm still here when he gets back._

"Poppet, you don't have to put on a brave face for me. I'm going to miss you very much while I'm away." He said while cupping her chin with his free hand.

Hermione looked into his slate colored eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "I'm going to miss you too." She said softly.

He angled himself to give her a light kiss on her lips and then one between her eyebrows. He knew it was only going to be for a week, but he didn't want her to be alone while he was gone. He thought about asking if she could stay with her cousin at Hogwarts, but had a suspicion that she would tell him that she could take care of herself.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked as she nestled herself back into his embrace, this time with her head laying on his shoulder while her denim clad legs were draped in his lap.

"Depends on the promise." She mumbled while looking down at their intertwined hands.

He chuckled. "Promise me that you won't leave the house, unless it's to visit your cousin or McGonagall. Even then, use the floo or make someone that you trust walk with you to and from the front gates."

"Why?" She asked bemused at his request. _What isn't he telling me?_

"Because it's not safe for you to go anywhere unescorted. Times are becoming darker and it isn't safe for anyone to be without someone else by their side. I just want you to be safe while I'm gone and I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to you. So will you please promise me that you'll do as I ask?" He questioned while rubbing circles into the side of her hand that he was holding while his other arm was secured around her waist.

She thought silently for a moment. What he was asking of her wasn't a big deal, but the fact that times were as he said 'becoming darker' made her worry. He was clearly scared about something since he hadn't asked to have an escort to the castle or anywhere else before. Hermione knew that something must have happened for him to be making this request and decided it would be best if she agreed to do as he asked.

"Okay I promise." She said and released his hand so she could cross her pinky with his and held their hands up to her lips and gave it a kiss for good measure.

He looked at her confusedly as she readjusted her hand within his. "What was that for?" He asked and became more confused as she laughed.

"It was a pinky promise." She said with a cheeky grin at his confusion.

"Come again?"

"Oh Abraxas, please tell me that you are really not asking me to explain what a pinky promise is to you." She said now giggling at his expense.

He shook his head. "Is it like a Wizards Oath? Are you going to die if you break the promise or lose the pinky?" He asked as his eyes widened at her. _What the hell did she just do?_

At the sight of his eyes and the questions he asked her, she could hardly contain the laughter that was pouring out of her. The poor man clearly had no idea what the gesture meant and it was hilarious to see his handsome face so confused at the mere problem of a pinky promise.

Abraxas heard and felt the laughter that was coming from his witch and couldn't help but feel annoyed. "Are you quite finished?"

"Sorry, sorry. I just haven't had someone not know what a pinky promise is. It's just a thing that typically children do to emphasize that they want their promise to be upheld. It's not binding so I'm not going to die or lose my pinky." She said biting her lip to stifle another round of laughter that threatened to surface.

He nodded his head in understanding. "Well, why didn't you just say that instead of leaving me sitting here in suspense?"

She shrugged and giggled when she heard a frustrated growl erupt from his throat. "Cheeky witch." He mumbled.

"What business are you hoping to acquire?" She asked changing the subject.

"Jack is hoping to run his own apothecary with the help of one of his friend's he met down there. So we're going to check out the space for the shop and possible flats." He said looking off to watch the rain that was still coming down hard.

"So he's going to move there?"

"Yes and no. He'd still have his house here, but have a flat there. He'd balance his time both here and there." Abraxas said trying to keep the wariness out of his voice. He still didn't like the idea of going back and forth, but supported Jack's decision regardless.

"I'm assuming your going to buy a share of his shop or will you be business partners?"

He nodded. "Business partners from what I understand. I have no desire to make the potions or run the shop, but I am good with money."

"When do you leave?" She asked looking off to view the rain.

"Sometime tomorrow. I'll come by here first and then if it's alright with you, Jack will stop by to retrieve me when it's time to leave." He asked giving her hand a small squeeze.

"That's fine, I trust Jack. I'll just have to change the wards." She said honestly.

She and Jack had become friends over the weeks that Abraxas took her with him to visit him at Hogwarts. He was an excellent Potions apprentice and she enjoyed helping him with his brews. They had tested out the effects of the Polyjuice potion and he was quite impressed in the results. He even managed to make an antidote that took a while to take effect, but it was worth it in the end.

She didn't know much about Jack personally. When the conversation was about him, he usually steered it around so the spotlight was on somebody else. She knew that he was very sarcastic, narcissistic, and hated people. But when the sarcasm wasn't aimed at her it was quite funny, his narcissim was something she could easily ignore, and his hatred of people amused her. He reminded her of someone back in her time, but she just couldn't put her finger on whom it was. She had grown to consider him a friend and hoped that he found a friend in her as well.

"Really?" Abraxas asked. _Well that was easy._

"Of course, he's your best friend and a good man. I consider him a friend." She said nuzzling his neck and planted a kiss on his soft skin.

He let out a content sigh and pulled her tighter to him as they watched the rain descend around them.

* * *

After spending a few more hours with Hermione on the couch as the rain stopped coming down, Abraxas made his leave to go home. He had to pack for his trip and had promised to eat with Jack for dinner. So he left Hermione with a long kiss goodbye and promised to stop by tomorrow.

He apparated home, and landed in the living room so he could review the owls that had arrived while he was gone. He picked up the mail and walked to his room absentmindedly flipping through it until he found one from his parents who were away on vacation.

He read over the letter and was pleased to find that they were doing well and gave him their blessing to go on his trip with Jack. He climbed up the stairs and travelled to the large door with his name on it.

He opened the door to find Jack packing a suitcase on his floor. His clothes strewn all over the room and Abraxas stood in the door frame, waiting for Jack to notice his prescense.

It only took Jack a couple of minutes to look up from his packing and gave Abraxas a cocked eyebrow in response to his stare. Abraxas looked to the name on the door and then back to the mess Jack was making in his room.

"That's funny. I could've sworn this room belonged to Abraxas Malfoy. Strange typo." He said folding his hands in front of him.

Jack shook his head. "You must be mistaken, try the next door on the left." He said gesturing for him to exit the room.

He chuckled. "Should I start asking you for rent or will you be checking out of Hotel Malfoy tonight?" Abraxas said while stepping over various things across the room. He put the mail on his dresser while going into his closet to retrieve his own luggage.

"We will be checking out tomorrow evening. I assume you told your parents and Hermione where we are going." Jack said while folding a pair of jeans and listened to Abraxas rut around in his closet.

"Sent an owl to my parents, who are off visiting friends in Germany, and I told Hermione today." He said pulling out a large black trunk and levitated it to his room.

"How did they all take it?" Jack said looking for his black dress shirt that he could have sworn was just to his left.

Abraxas guided the trunk to sit at the foot of his bed and began to pack his own things for the trip. He hated using house-elves or magic to pack, because it was never quite done just the way he wanted.

"Parents, don't care as long as I'm safe. Hermione was sad and said she'd miss me." He said looking over to his friend who seemed to be looking for something.

"We'll we be safe and back before she knows it. Did you ask about me coming over after I'm done at Hogwarts tomorrow?" Jack asked distractedly and shouted in victory as he found the shirt he was looking for. Apparently, he was sitting on it and had no idea.

Abraxas nodded. "Yes, she said she'd change the wards to allow you in."

"Just like that?" Jack asked in disbelief. _She's only known me for a couple of months, why on earth would she allow the wards to grant me access? I could be a Death Eater for all she knows, maybe she's not as smart as I thought._

"Yes, apparently she trusts you." Abraxas said with a frown as he noticed a scowl appear on Jack's face. He had been off since last night, but that was no excuse to be making that face at the mentioning of Hermione and her trusting him.

Jack snorted bitterly. "What have I done to deserve her trust?"

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. You're completely nice to her when your snarky to almost everyone else, you let her help with potions that usually you prefer to do alone or with me, and instead of being offended by your narcissistic tendancies she laughs them off. She trusts you because you have found a friend in her and vice versa."

"She just does that for your benefit." Jack said shaking his head and folding some socks.

Abraxas clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Bollocks. The first time she agreed to meet you was for my benefit, now she is just doing it because she enjoys your company as I do. I also know you do not keep asking to see her for my benefit either." He said sternly as he packed a combination of outfits into the large trunk.

Jack sighed heavily and wiped a hand over his face. "You're right, I'm sorry. This whole Death Eater thing is fucking with my head." He said apologetically. He had been on edge all day, taking it out on whomever he interacted with. Now he was doing the same to Abraxas and he knew he was being an ass, but he just couldn't help it.

"Well, we will be in France before you know it. I'm sure by the time we get back, they'll have forgotten about you for the time being." Abraxas said trying to take the blonde's mind off of what was bothering him.

"I hope that's true."

"So did you find where Slughorn snuck off to yesterday?" He asked changing the subject, hoping that the topic would focus his negative energy on their former Potions Professor.

Jack growled as he rose from the floor to grab the rest of the items that littered the floor. "Don't even get me started. I had to teach his first three classes before lunch since the bastard didn't show up." He said throwing a hairbrush violently into the leather suitcase.

"How did that go?" He asked trying to keep his laugher in check. No one was funnier when they were angry than Jack Hawthorne.

"How do you think it went? The first three classes are first through third years and they were all horrible. It's like the dunderheads want to blow themselves up. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were suicidal." He said stomping around the room like a petulant child.

"Come now, Jack. I don't remember us being that bad as children." Abraxas said while walking into his bathroom to retrieve his toiletries.

"That's because we weren't!" He said loudly as he sat back down on the floor to continue folding clothes and organizing his suitcase.

Abraxas let out a small chuckle. "True. So I'm assuming that the man did show up."

"Yes, the prat showed up at lunch and acted as if everything was right as rain. Never in my life have I wanted to hex someone so badly." He sneered. _Could have had a clean shot too, if it weren't for McGonagall. Stood right in front of him when I tried._

Abraxas shook with laughter as he went to his closet to grab some shoes. "He just acted like you didn't have to teach his morning classes?" He asked looking over to him.

"Yep, even tried to make small talk. I just informed him, in the politest voice that I could manage, that I was taking a few days off and he said okay." Jack said zipping up his suitcase.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

Jack scoffed as he made his way over to sit on the bed next to Abraxas' trunk that was on the floor in front of him. "For you, maybe. He's probably just letting me go since I didn't go complain to Dumbledore."

"Perhaps." Abraxas said finishing off his packing by closing the lid of the trunk shut and plopped onto the bed beside Jack.

"So how was today with Hermione?"

"It was good." Abraxas said while lying back on the bed putting one arm over his eyes.

He turned his head to look at him. "What did you two do today?"

"The usual."

"So flying and cooking with a side of snogging." He said with mock cheer.

Abraxas chuckled and lifted his arm off of one eye to look at Jack. "Yes, but no flying today since it rained."

"So what did you two do for exercise?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at him.

"Well, when I first got there she was dueling a makeshift dummy so I figured she had enough exercise for the day." He said smiling at the confusion that washed over the blonde's face.

"Why was she dueling?" Jack asked bemusedly. _Do they want her as well? Has she been asked to join those monsters?_

"She said she had a nightmare and that was what she did back home with her partner to clear her head." Abraxas said moving to a sitting position.

Jack scrunched up his nose. "Odd. Wait which one was her partner? Henry or Drago?" He said trying to search his brain for the things she had mentioned about her friends back home.

"It's Draco and I found it odd as well."

"Did she beat the thing?"

"No, but trust me it wasn't for lack of trying. She was relentless, but that dummy she made seem to be learning as the duel progressed." He said remembering how vindictive it seemed to be.

"Interesting. You know, I'm thinking about asking her to give me a few pointers." Jack said hopping off of the bed and motioned for Abraxas to follow.

"Why?" He asked quizzically as he walked behind Jack and suddenly stopped. _Where are we going? Wait, why did I even get off of the bed. I'm not a puppy following its' master._

Jack heard the footsteps behind him stop and he turned around to see Abraxas giving him a pointed stare. "Because clearly I am not as good as I thought I was at dueling and now that I have Death Eaters breathing down my neck I want to be ready for anything. Tell me, do you think she could go up against one of them and win? And don't give me that look, we're going out to eat, and I'd rather fly to Muggle Scotland than apparate. Can't fly inside now can we?" He asked while shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Fine, and based on what I saw, yes. If she didn't win she would die trying." He said thinking about how relentless she was fighting the thing. It made him wonder why she fought so harshly. _What if something happened to make her that way when it comes to fighting? _

Jack nodded in approval. "Good, because I need that kind of teacher." He said harshly.

"As long as she doesn't get hurt in the process and she agrees of her own free will, then I'm okay with it. So where are we going?" Abraxas asked as he and Jack began to walk again.

"I was thinking we just fly there and then wander around until we find something." Jack said when they reached the stairs.

He rolled his eyes. "Lovely, you know with our luck, it will start raining again." He said bitterly as the man beside him chuckled softly.

* * *

The next day it was raining again when Abraxas apparated over to the house. He just knew that she was relishing in the fact that she didn't have to go out and attempt to fly.

He found her stretched out on the sofa in the living room reading the book he got her for her birthday. She was clad in a comfortable outfit consisting of sweatpants, t-shirt, and bare feet. He noticed that she had lit a fire that illuminated the room.

Taking his seat, she moved her legs to the floor, as he plucked the book out of her hands. He lifted her legs to settle on his lap and saw the small smile in the corner of his mouth at his actions. He started to read aloud from where he thought she left off.

They were only twenty minutes into the book when a thought crossed his mind as he read about dueling at Hogwarts. Pausing his readings, he turned and looked over at her and she simply quirked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'why did you stop?'

"Hermione, did you hold back that day you dueled Jack?" He asked as he recalled her dueling the dummy yesterday.

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile. "I held back a little. I didn't want to hurt him and when you've had as much training as I have, I could've hurt him easily. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was just wondering how you would fair up against me."

"You want to duel me?" She asked with a smirk. If he was anything like Jack, she knew the duel would be over before it started.

"Maybe."

She chuckled. "Why are you all of the sudden so interested in my dueling? If I remember correctly, you were the one that was trying to talk me out of dueling Jack."

"Yes, but that was because the man is ruthless and a horrible loser. If it were just us, I know I wouldn't cast anything that might hurt you. You're obviously very good. I'm just interested to see if maybe I could stand my ground against you."

She laughed and voiced her earlier thoughts. "If you are anything like Jack, you would go down just as fast as he did."

"Are you insinuating that I don't stand a chance against you?" He asked amused.

She smirked with mirth dancing in her golden eyes. "No, I'm not insinuating. I am saying that you don't stand a chance."

"Oh really? You're awfully cocky for a woman who was defeated by transfigured sofa cushions." He said smugly and watched the fire ignite in her eyes.

She shot off of the couch in outrage. "I was beating that bloody thing until it slowly started predicting my next move! It was like playing against myself! Plus, I'd love to see you out there dueling with the thing." She said poking him in the chest.

"Just name a time and place Poppet. I'll show you what defeating a dummy looks like." He said giving her a toothy grin.

She guffawed. "Who's being cocky now? This coming from the man who didn't know how to work the toaster until two months ago." She said biting her lip from letting out a laugh at the look he was giving her.

He couldn't believe she brought up his former inability to work a toaster. "Why you little …" He started to say before a devilish smile graced his face.

His arm shot out and grabbed her leg, pulling her down to the leather couch. She yelped in protest as she lost her balance and fell on him.

Hermione felt herself being rolled over and his long fingers found every tickle spot she had. She was laughing loudly and desperately tried to escape his clutches. But he was relentless.

"Abraxas stop, please!" She begged while laughing against her will.

He was grinned down at her. "Not bloody likely. I will not have my witch mocking my cooking skills or lack there of." His fingers still working over her more ticklish areas as he tried to keep her within his grasp as she thrashed about on the couch.

Hermione shifted, still wriggling uncontrollably and he felt her upper thigh brush up against his cock and his hands froze. His whole body reacted instantly to the light brushing and writhing she had done. His body began to fill with an overwhelming fire. _Fuck!_

He quickly moved off of her as she lay taking deep breaths next to him. Hermione rose to sit on her knees and gave him a playful glare. She was thankful that he stopped, since she was almost positive that if he continued she would have wet herself.

"If that is how I am tortured when I make fun of your cooking skills, I will never do it again." She said giggling as he stared back at her.

Hermione saw his gray eyes were glittering with emotion, but she waved it off as adrenaline from tickling her mercilessly. _Let's just see how he likes it when it's the other way around. _She moved forward to try to get her hands at his sides, but he stopped her by lowering his head and kissing her.

She felt her pulse race as his tongue skimmed her top lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She complied, but rather than one of the easy kisses they had been sharing over the last few weeks, this kiss grew passionate instantly.

Her heart was practically beating out of her chest as her whole body heated. A moan left her while she reached up and cupped the sides of his neck. His arms moved to her waist and he dragged her onto his lap. Her legs straddled his hips as he deepened the kiss further.

This was what he had been waiting for. He knew he had wanted her since the day he saw her at the bookstore, but this all encompassing heat was something new for him. For weeks he had wanted nothing more than to take the next step with her, but wasn't sure if she would appreciate it. Now all he could think about was burying himself in her heat and never leaving it.

She moved her hands up to rake through his soft hair and responded to his passion with equal fervor. His arms slipped around her lower back, and one hand slid down to cup her bottom as he pulled her tighter against him.

He freed his mouth from hers and moved to trail his lips down her neck. When his teeth nibbled at her neck, she moaned and pressed her chest tighter against him. He felt her nipples against his chest tighten and groaned in approval.

His left hand moved its own accord and felt it grasp her breast. His fingers explored he soft mound as his lips sought hers again. She arched at his touch as he continued to grope her. She had never allowed a man to touch her this way before, but with Abraxas she hoped he wouldn't stop.

Feeling her arch against his ministrations and knowing that she liked it, his fingers shifted against her breast and he stroked her nipple again. This time she gasped at the contact as a tiny shock went through her system.

His lips nuzzled her neck again while he rolled her tight bud between his thumb and forefinger. She squirmed in his lap and tried to press herself harder against his hand.

The hand at her rear, glided under her shirt to rub the silky skin at her back. It stayed there for some time before he moved it to her side, then running his thumb across her stomach and venturing farther up to where he could feel the indentions of her ribs.

She felt his hand move up, but didn't stop him. She brought his mouth back to her own as his tongue slid along with hers. His hand finally felt the lace of her bra as he slowly gripped her. His other hand quickly followed, slipping under her shirt to join the other as it cupped her other breast.

Hermione barely noticed when her shirt was ripped from her, leaving her body as it was tossed to an unknown destination. It was his mouth tracing a path over her newly exposed skin that made her fully aware of the missing garment. However, she was too lost in sensations to care for its removal.

She wanted him to continue his assault on her body. The kissing, the tasting, and the caressing of her skin was causing a heat to build inside of her that only Abraxas could put out. She had touched herself before, but this was nothing compared to what she had done in the past. She had also never done much with any man before, because she had never felt inclined to do anything with them. But now her body was begging for what Abraxas was doing to her and this time she just might let him.

Her fingers massaged his scalp as she arched against him again. His mouth was kissing and sucking at a patch of skin on her chest as his hands moved around to her back. She felt the clasp on her bra release and sat up enough to let him pull it from her skin.

His gray eyes admired her naked chest as he saw a few more faint scars on her body, but was too aroused to ask about them. His eyes trailed over her tan skin again before his mouth continued his earlier assault.

When his lips closed around one of her nipples she moaned loudly. His arm slipped around her back to support her as she arched in abandon. He circled is wet tongue around her pink nub and she felt him growing hard against her bottom.

His teeth lightly closed around the bud and she inhaled sharply and pulled his hair slightly. When he smoothed over the bite with a wipe of his tongue, he heard a sigh leave her lips.

Hermione was desperate to touch him, but she couldn't get her fingers to work the buttons out of their holes on his shirt. Frustrated, she waved her hand and divested him of his shirt. Abraxas chuckled at what she had done and was surprised that she could think clear enough to manage a spell like that at this moment. He knew he would have probably ended up vanishing her, rather than the shirt if it had been the other way around.

His thoughts faded into the back of his mind as he released one nipple and licked his way to find the other one. She tasted delicious. So sweet and new. He couldn't stop himself from touching her and kissing her. He wanted to taste every inch of her and claim her as his own.

He had been with women before her, being who he was had it's advantages. He didn't have to do much but say his name and give them a smile, before they took him back to their place. However, those women had nothing on Hermione. He would have gladly given up those women if he knew that she would enter his life.

Her moans and sighs were driving him positively mad and making him want her more than he had wanted any other woman. The feeling of her hands rubbing his skin was only making it worse. Her touch reached his bare shoulders, then up to his hair, her nails scratching and massaging his head. He was practically purring at her actions.

Her gentle touches and her surprised sounds made him wonder again if she had ever done this before. The thought of her being innocent an untouched made his heart warm. He liked that he might be the first to touch her and taste her soft skin. He knew he wanted to be the first to make love to her as well, but just because she hadn't had sex with her ex, didn't mean she hadn't had it at all. He knew if she hadn't, he would make sure that she wanted him just as much. He would hate it if she had any regrets about them going to far too soon.

He pulled back to see if he was taking this too far and was relieved to see her eyes glazed over before she leaned in to kiss him again. He felt her shift, she started to move away, and so he loosened his hold on her hips, thinking that she wanted to stop.

She leaned back, turning her body and surprised him by slipping her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her down to the couch cushions. He thanked Merlin that she wasn't stopping, but merely changing positions.

Hermione pulled him down until his body was flush against hers. His mouth still moving with hers as he shifted so he could reach her lips easier. She brought one of her legs and shifted the other leg and made a small cradle for his hips between her thighs. He felt his erection press against her warm center and knew he needed to ask her if they should stop.

Her hands were gliding down his back as he slipped his mouth from hers. "Poppet, do we need to stop?" He desperately didn't want to, but he didn't know what she wanted.

Hermione brought her hands back up to his hair. She didn't want to stop, but she wasn't ready to have sex with him just yet, but whatever they were doing was unraveling her. "No, please. I don't want to have sex today, but can we please keep doing this?" She asked before pulling him down to her again.

His answer was a loud groan as he kissed her. He couldn't believe she wanted to continue, but who was he to argue? He wanted this just as much as she did and since he was allowing her to have the control in their intimate relationship, if she said she wanted this, then by Merlin he was going to give it to her.

She should have been mortified to realize that she was grinding herself against him as he rubbed himself against her, but she was too lost in what he was doing to her with his lips, teeth, and his skilled tongue. She knew she would bare marks when they were through, but as his mouth sucked each nipple in turn, she couldn't begin to care.

"Abraxas." She moaned, nearly pulling his hair out.

He left little love bites all over her naked torso needing to mark her, claim her. He would be gone for a week after he left her today and couldn't help himself from getting carried away.

Following the pulling of his hair, he pressed himself closer to her and kissed her passionately as something in each of them broke. Hermione was whimpering beneath him as he thrust against her. He slowly realized that the combination of her sweat pants and the seam on his jeans were rubbing just about where her clit was. _Shit, she's getting off on me!_

The thought made his cock throb. He knew he could bring her to orgasm and secretly hoped he would come along with her. Her body felt amazing under his as she continued to buck underneath his thrusts.

She tore her mouth from his and burrowed her face in his neck while moaning his name repeatedly. She had never felt so wanton in her life as she met him thrust for thrust. Deep in the recesses of her mind she was screaming to stop because of what might happen if she were to go back to her own time, but right now she was feeling too good to care. She was going to live in the moment.

Abraxas grit his teeth as he began to grow closer to his own orgasm. _Oh fuck, I'm so close. _His jeans slid down farther as his underwear grew sticky and wet with his fluids. Doing this with her felt wonderful. Her hot breath on his neck, her hard nipples digging into his bare chest, and the sound of her moaning his name spurred him on.

Hoping to bring her to completion, he kept grinding himself into her. His lips worshiping her neck, her ear, and his cock throbbed while his balls tightened. Just as he thought he would fail, Hermione arched in his hold, moaning his name breathlessly. He pulled his head back to watch her and saw that she was just as beautiful in the throws of pleasure. Her eyes were slammed shut, her head tipped back, and her dark curls were splayed everywhere.

Her sudden climax set off Abraxas' own; he buried his head in her neck and his hands fisted her curls as he let out a feral moan. His cock throbbed and pulsated hard as his seed spurted out into the confinements of his underwear.

When the tremors from his orgasm finally subsided, Abraxas lifted himself off of Hermione's body with a small groan. Looking down, he saw her chest was still heaving and her skin was covered in their mingled sweat.

Still panting himself, he reached out to run his hand across her face. Brushing back the damp curls from her forehead, and frowned when she didn't respond to his touch. Abraxas chuckled when he realized she had fallen asleep and in no way took it in offence.

Coming down from the high, he felt his eyes grow heavy and knew that all he wanted to do was take a nap right along with her. He knew Jack wouldn't come around for a few more hours and once they got to France it would be straight to business. So after righting the pillows on the couch, Abraxas slid his arms beneath Hermione's body and positioned her on her side.

Shifting his body in place next to hers, Abraxas casted a cleansing spell on them both and another spell to put their clothes back on. He summoned a blanket and covered them both. He then wrapped a possessive arm around her waist pulling her close until her behind pressed against the front of his jeans. With his lips nearly brushing the back of Hermione's neck, he fell asleep breathing in her sweet scent.

* * *

Lemony enough? First time writing smut, so PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello All,

So this next chapter involves France, which means French accents. I am personally not a fan of writers who try to write accents unless they are really well written. It puts me off the story if I can't tell what the writer is trying to say.

I am an American and I know that if I try to write a French accent that I will butcher their beautiful language. So all accents will be implied and if I write any French, I will strive to make sure that it is correct.

So if something bothers anyone, please don't write spiteful comments just PM me and we can work it out.

Sadly enough, I only own Jack.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione slowly stirred from her nap, turning her head and causing her nose to make contact with Abraxas' clothed warm chest. She tried moving only to feel strong arms hold her firmly where she was. Blushing at the fact that she'd slept intertwined with Abraxas; she stilled her body in an effort to not wake him from his nap.

However, her efforts seemed to be for nothing. Abraxas felt the woman shift in his grasp and brought his right arm up to stoke her back, his hand eventually finding her brown curls.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly, looking up to find gray eyes twinkling at her.

"It's quite alright, I'd have to wake up eventually. Though I can think of no better way to wake up than with you by my side." Abraxas said with sleep still evident in his voice. Seeing Hermione blush at his compliment he continued. "Not even awake more than ten minutes and I've already got you blushing."

She gave him a shy smile. "Sorry. I guess I'm a bit embarrassed."

"You're beautiful, why are you embarrassed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he continued to play with the curls in his right hand.

Her cheeks turned a soft pink at his question. _How am I going to tell him that I haven't gone past first base with anyone, let alone what we just did?_

"I… I haven't really ever …" She found she couldn't say the words out loud with him looking at her.

His gaze softened as he figured out what she was trying to tell him. His hand left her hair to stroke her cheek affectionately. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Your lack of experience is nothing to be ashamed over. It's actually a wonderful quality to have."

She smiled softly, her heart warming at his words. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me for the truth Poppet." He said with a smile of his own. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

He was about to deepen their kiss, when they both heard a knock at the front door. Abraxas groaned at the interruption as Hermione slid off of the couch and the blanket covering them fell to the floor. _Damn it Jack._

She walked the distance to the door, noting that Abraxas must have spelled their clothes back on. When she opened the door, she found Jack waiting patiently on the other side.

He gave her a look over and then smiled widely. "Hello Hermione."

"Hi Jack, please come in." She said ushering him inside and closed the door behind him.

Abraxas walked over to stand in the doorway close to Hermione and watched his best friend walk through the door. He cocked his head in confusion as Jack gave him a cheeky smile and headed toward him. Jack engulfed his friend in a large hug and chuckled when he felt Abraxas slowly return his hug.

"What are you up to?" Abraxas whispered suspiciously.

Jack pulled back and gave him a smirk. "Next time you get heated with your witch, at least try to cover the evidence when you know you have company coming over." He said with amusement as Abraxas eyes widened and darted over to where Hermione was picking up the blanket off of the floor.

His cheeks reddened at the site of a large love bite on the crook of her neck that was slightly covered by the neck of her shirt. Her hair was mussed and her lips were a faint rose color. She looked thoroughly snogged and Abraxas couldn't help the curve of his lips.

"Not a word." He threatened and Jack held up his hands in mock surrender as he chuckled softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack said cheekily as he threw himself down onto one of the large armchairs.

Hermione folded the large blanket absentmindedly and set it in the basket next to the couch. She turned to see Jack grinning at Abraxas, while he gave him a glare. _I wonder what those two are up to._

"So Jack, how was your day?" Hermione asked while taking her seat at the corner of the couch.

Abraxas let out a wry laugh before the blonde could answer. "Poppet, you're opening a can of worms." He said, walking over to take his place next to her. He casually draped his arm over her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Can of worms?" She asked confused.

Jack snorted. "Abraxas thinks I'm incapable of having a good day without making some poor idiot cry."

"Are you?"

"Of course, when I don't have to deal with Slughorn or stupid children." Jack said bitterly, causing Hermione to laugh.

"You do know that was part of the deal when you signed the Apprentice contract right?" Hermione asked with a smile.

She knew that Slughorn was bad in her time and apparently he hadn't changed since Jack seemed to despise the man so much. She knew there were dumb children at Hogwarts and it she figured that Jack must end up with the children's questions that Slughorn didn't have time to deal with.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, unfortunately I read that part before I signed the bloody dotted line." He said bitterly.

"So what time are we leaving?" Abraxas asked changing the subject. The last thing he needed was for Jack to be all riled up before they left for France.

Jack checked his watch. "Ten minutes."

"Are you two going by portkey or to the Ministry?" Hermione asked trying to keep the sadness out of her voice as Abraxas squeezed her shoulders a little tighter.

"Portkey." He replied as he dug in his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. Jack put the item on the table and pulled the sides revealing a large medallion.

"Hermione, is there a lavatory I could use before we go?" Jack asked. He knew that Abraxas wanted to say goodbye to her alone, so he would give them the chance to.

She nodded. "Upstairs first door to your right."

Once Abraxas knew they were indeed alone, he slowly pulled Hermione to her feet. Hermione took out a galleon and pressed it into his hands. "You told me yesterday that you wished there was a way for us to communicate while you are gone, since owls will take too long. This coin has a Protean Charm on it, so when you want to talk to me, just hold the coin and think of what you want to tell me. Mine will heat and I will reply. Just keep it on your person."

Abraxas nodded; dumbfounded that she had found a way for them to communicate. He put the galleon in his left pocket and pulled out something of his own. "Believe it or not, I have something for you as well." He held it out for her to see. "It's an ancient rune of protection. My mother gave it to me when I left for my first year of Hogwarts. I would like you to wear it for me."

She fingered the delicate silver pendant on the strong, silver chain and smiled. "Will you put it on me?"

Abraxas reached out and placed it around her head. When he was through, her hands were captured by his and pulled to rest against his heart.

"Remember the promise you made me." He said sternly, his eyes taking in every detail of her face as her eyes did the same.

"I will. Wouldn't want to lose my pinky, now would I?" She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Abraxas' lips twitched and he leaned over to kiss her lips. His kiss lingered without their earlier passion, knowing that if he gave it his all, he might not ever leave.

When their lips parted, Jack took the opportunity to renter the room. He had been watching them from the doorframe, but they had been too lost in themselves to notice.

"Time to go brother." He said walking over to the pair.

Abraxas nodded and moved towards where the portkey was sitting on the table. Not taking his eyes off of the brunette witch.

Jack gave Hermione a small smile before giving her a peck on the cheek. "Stay safe, little Gryffindor."

Hermione let out a small chuckle while rolling her eyes. "Have a nice trip, snarky Slytherin."

Jack let out a snort before picking up the covered portkey off of the table. He looked to Abraxas who was staring at the medallion in his hands.

"On three." Abraxas said and Jack nodded.

"One, two, three." Jack said slowly and with a pop, they were gone.

* * *

They landed roughly on a paved road. The first thing Abraxas noticed was how cold it was compared to the warm living room he was just in and quickly wrapped his arms around himself to contain his body heat. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that they were on a road in the middle of a large forest. Trees as far as the eye could see and the sound of nature all around them.

He turned to Jack who was digging in his pockets. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something, just give me a minute." Jack said harshly before he smiled while pulling something out of his pocket.

Abraxas watched as Jack set the small item on the ground and motioned for him to step back. He did as he was asked and saw Jack take out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the item in front of them started expanding.

After a few seconds, they saw a white nineteen sixty, Ford Mustang parked proudly in front of them. Abraxas looked at Jack who was twirling the keys in his hand.

"Why do we need your father's car?" Abraxas asked quizzically. _Surely we can just apparate wherever we need to go?_

"Technically it's my car now and we need it for two reasons really. The first being we are not in France yet, so we will have to get there somehow. The second being that we are staying at a nice Muggle hotel and it will look strange if we show up without transportation." Jack said folding his hands across his chest.

Abraxas ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "What do you mean we are not in France yet? Where the hell are we? And why are we staying at a Muggle hotel if we need to be in Wizarding Paris?"

"We aren't in France yet, because I had to get the portkey from the Ministry, since I had no faith in the one I made. We are in Brussels because I don't want where I really went on file. We are staying at a Muggle hotel because that is where we will be looking for flats and I don't trust Wizarding Hotels in Paris. I don't know who owns them and what Death Eaters could possibly be linked to them." Jack said popping the trunk.

"Don't you think you're being a tad bit paranoid?" He asked while Jack enlarged both of their luggage's and placed it into the trunk. Jack closed the lid and made his way over to Abraxas.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry." He said leaning back onto the car.

Abraxas sighed. "Fine, so are we driving the whole way there? That will probably take at least three hours."

"Oh, I have a plan to lessen our time, but why not enjoy driving for a bit? When was the last time we drove together?" Jack said opening the passenger dramatically for Abraxas, adding a bow for good measure.

Abraxas shook his head in amusement at his best friend and climbed into the car. The door closed as he got comfortable and Jack came around to the other side. Jack started the car, and the engine roared to life. "The last time we drove together was when your father tried to teach me how to drive." He said with a smile as they began to descend along the isolated road.

Jack barked with laughter. "Oh man, I forgot about that. Dad was close to killing you after the second red light you ran."

"Those lights were orange and he knew it. He was just afraid of us getting pulled over and it's not like we couldn't have just obliviated the officer." Abraxas said as he remembered the incident.

Jack snickered. "Or you could have just stopped at the red light."

"True, but your father gave me such mixed signals, it was hard to know what to do. Remember, he would tell me to go then yell at me for not stopping. Then he would ask me why I was driving so slowly, and then I'd get yelled at for speeding. I just couldn't win with him." Abraxas said amusedly.

"Well at least you didn't have to drive with my mother. Now she was the real one you couldn't win with, the woman was reduced to a catatonic state when I drove with her. Wouldn't let me turn on the radio, yelled at me whenever she thought I wasn't paying attention to the road, and made me keep both hands on the wheel at all times." He said fondly.

"But wasn't she a horrible driver? I vaguely remember a story about her running into a mailbox because she thought there was a spider on her hand." He asked while looking out the window, watching the trees blur at the speed they were going.

Jack nodded while keeping his eyes on the road in front of them. "She hit a brick mailbox because she swore to Merlin she saw a spider on her hand. After the fact, she said it could have been a ball of fuzz. She wasn't really sure." He said with a smile as Abraxas laughed. "I don't think Dad ever forgave her for totaling that car. Reminded her every time he got a chance that it only lacked one more payment if she hadn't of wrecked it."

"Good times." Abraxas said looking over to Jack.

"I miss them." Jack said with a sad smile, not meeting Abraxas' eyes for fear that tears would fall.

Abraxas put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. "You're not the only one."

* * *

They continued to drive through the countryside, taking in the sight of green trees and the rolling hills. Abraxas and Jack made small talk occasionally or sat in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They had been friends for so long that they didn't need to spend every minute of their time together talking, but when they did it was never boring.

They rushed along the lonely road, the sun setting in the distance, until Jack had his fill of driving. He looked over to Abraxas who seemed to be nodding off in his seat.

"Hey! Wake up! We're almost there." He yelled and laughed when Abraxas jumped to attention before scowling in his direction.

"What do you mean we are almost there? We haven't even hit the city of Brussels yet, let alone Paris!" He sneered while dramatically looking out the window. "I don't see French people scowling at us, do you?"

"No, but you're about to."

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Just trust me." He said as he pulled out his wand.

Abraxas nodded and clenched his fists in his lap in anticipation for whatever his friend was about to do. Jack tapped his wand to the dashboard and murmured, "Portus." The car moved a little faster and the engine seemed to rev harder than before. It wasn't long before they both felt the familiar feeling of something grabbing him from the inside as they were pulled through space.

Without warning they were suddenly zooming down another rural road. The sun had set and the moon was out, glowing proudly in the night sky. They glided down the road before they reached the large city of Paris. They maneuvered their way through the quiet suburbs and into the heart of French capital. Jack made his way into the oval drive of a hotel and parked it under the large awning.

"I'm assuming this is where we're staying?" Abraxas asked getting out of the car and looked at his surroundings with little enthusiasm. The place was grand, but he was too tired to give a shit.

"You know what they say about people who assume." Jack said sarcastically as he walked inside the building to check in. Abraxas leaned against the car, looking around at the busy area. Muggles of all shapes and sizes were walking around. His attention was called back into focus when Jack returned with a trolley.

"Were all the bellboys busy or do you not trust them either?" Abraxas asked good naturedly as he helped Jack load the trolley with their luggage.

"The latter, they said it would take about fifteen minutes for one to come down and now that you mention it I'm glad I didn't wait for one." Jack said absentmindedly as a valet appeared and Jack tossed his keys over to him.

Abraxas looked at him with a raised eyebrow as they pushed the trolley into the hotel lobby. "I'm surprised you forked over the keys so easily."

"I've put dozens of charms on that car. If he even so much as thinks about stealing it or taking it for a drive, I will know. The car alarm will go off and he will find himself literally red handed." He said with a smirk as Abraxas laughed.

They shuffled into the elevator and both silently prayed that no one would try to enter it with them. The elevator stopped at the top floor, and Jack unlocked the door. He held it open while Abraxas pushed in the heavy trolley inside.

Once he was done, he walked over to stand with Jack in the large common area. The room was immaculate complete with a dinning table, a couch, a television, and a dinning room table. The rooms were on either side of the common area, each with their own large bed and private bathroom. There were also French doors leading to a private balcony, which gave quite a view of the city.

"Looks good Jack, but don't you think is a little much for just the two of us?" He asked as he walked to the window.

"No, we both like our space and since we're on vacation we might as well enjoy it." Jack said as he walked over to the trolley to remove their luggage and then vanished the thing from sight.

"Well as long as I pay my half then we're good."

Jack chuckled softly. "Me not allowing you to pay? When has that ever not been okay with me?"

"Oh shut up." He replied trying to mask a yawn.

"Best get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Jack said as he waved his wand and watched both of pieces of their luggage move to their respective rooms.

"Night." He said waving at him as he followed his trunk to his room. He closed the door after himself, and began to change into his pajamas. He emptied his pockets onto the dresser table; placing his key to the room, wand, and the galleon Hermione gave him.

Abraxas stared at the golden coin while he changed. In the short time he had been gone, he already missed her. He wondered if she was still awake and what she had done in his absence. He also worried about whether she was safe or not. He trusted her implacably, but couldn't help his anxiety over her safety.

After changing, he grabbed the galleon and slowly crawled into bed. He stared mindlessly at the thing, inwardly debating on whether or not he should send her something. He wanted her to know he was thinking of her, but didn't want to come across as needy. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at the coin before he finally decided on what to send her.

He grasped it in his hand thinking of what he wanted to send her while he closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and saw what he thought of was now staring him back in the face.

_**Goodnight Poppet. Sleep well.**_

He closed his eyes again and willed himself not to look at the small coin every five seconds, in hope that she replied. There were a dozen reasons she wouldn't answer back immediately and Abraxas began to name them all in his head. _She could already be asleep. She could be away from her coin. She could be eating dinner. She could be in the bath._

The last thought caused him to groan as his cock hardened at the mental thought of her naked and wet. But before his thoughts could become any more salacious he felt his hand warm. His eyes flew open to look at the coin and a soft smile spread across his face.

_**Goodnight Abraxas. Sweet dreams.**_

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning in total silence. He went to the common room expecting to find Abraxas, but it was empty. He looked to the other bedroom and saw the door was cracked open, so he went to peek into the room. Abraxas was burrowed in the sheets, still fast asleep. Part of him wanted nothing more than to go jump on the bed and wake him up, but he decided against it. He knew that if Abraxas didn't get his beauty sleep he would be insufferable all day.

He sauntered out of the room and found himself a seat on the balcony with the listings for Muggle flats. He sat at the table and opened the first page to look over the listings he had circled in red. He read each one again, making sure that they were the ones he wanted. He sighed after reading the last one and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

He gazed out at the city before him and took in his surroundings. He knew it would be wonderful to live in Paris, but it was far from home. He would be homesick from time to time and was thankful that Abraxas would always be there for him.

Truth be told, he didn't want to move. He would have been happy to have continued his life in Scotland and open his own apothecary in Hogsmead. But then his parents died and Dumbledore introduced him to Nick, making his choice for him. He didn't want to die at the hands of Death Eaters and the offer Nick was giving him was too good to turn down. He just hoped that what he was doing was the right decision.

"Jack?" Abraxas' voice called from the doorway.

"Yes, brother?" He said, putting down the listings and turned to face her. He was dressed casually in jeans and a cotton t-shirt, and his hair was brushed into place.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"You want to go grab something or stay here and order some breakfast?"

He checked his watch. "Too late for breakfast."

Jack cocked an eyebrow and checked it watch. It showed that it was still early in the afternoon. "So it seems. So do we stay or do we go?"

"Stay, it'll be easier." Abraxas said fiddling with the galleon in his pocket.

"Alright." He said looking for the room service menu. They chose a couple of items off of the menu, and moved to sit on two of the loungers on the balcony as they waited for their meal.

"So what are we going to do today?" Abraxas asked, watching the traffic in the distance.

"Today we are looking for flats."

Abraxas nodded. "How many have you narrowed it down to?"

"Three, I have a good idea of which one I want, but you'll be living there too sometimes so I need your opinion."

"Why don't we go to that one first, then if I like it we won't have to go to the other two?"

"Sounds good."

When there was a knock on the room door Jack excused himself from the table. He offered to bring both of their food out since he had to make a call to the relator.

* * *

After eating lunch, they had the car pulled around and drove to the place Jack spoke of earlier. To Abraxas surprise they drove far out of the city and into rural territory. Jack persistently ignored his friend's questions, telling him that he would see when he got there.

Jack decreased his speed when they started to descend on a small gravel road. There were tall trees lining the road and a cast iron gate to one side. Whatever lay ahead was too covered in greenery to see what lie in store for them. Jack stopped the car and the two men made there way up the lane.

As they got closer, Abraxas saw another figure up ahead. It appeared to be a woman with black hair in a bright pink pantsuit and wearing a fake smile. "Mr. Hawthorne, I was so pleased to receive your call this morning! I'm happy that you've brought Mr. Malfoy here as well!" She stepped forward to shake both of their hands. "I'm Serena DeLawyer, the relator for this home." She said introducing herself, her French accent falling heavily when she said her name. "Jack came here a few months ago looking for a place for you two. I just knew that this place would be one of his top contenders." The woman said, turning so she could unlock the gate with her keys. "I just hope you both can agree on the house. God knows that…" She kept on, but Abraxas looked at Jack.

"This house has everything we both need. I know I said I wanted a flat, but this house just has as feeling towards it that makes me want it. If you hate it, then we'll keep looking." Jack said not meeting his eyes.

He silently nodded as he looked with masked confusion at his brother's expression, then at the cottage they were now approaching. _Oh Merlin, this woman probably thinks we're gay. Two grown men sharing a cottage, how could she not?_

"Mr. Hawthorne knows all the details about this place, and said that you would prefer to look at it alone, so I'll wait here and if you should have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me." Serena said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Abraxas followed Jack through the door into a medium sized entrance hall. There was a set of stairs that led up to a second floor, and a cozy living room was on the other side. He turned to see a door at the back that he presumed led to a kitchen or a dining room.

"Why this house?" He asked softly as he continued to look at his surroundings.

"What do you mean?"

Abraxas sighed impatiently. "What is it about this house that you like so much? There has to be a reason, since I don't see a reason why you like it so much."

"Well, to start off, it's medium sized, because we both need our space when you'll be here. There's a good backyard so I can plant any potions ingredients I need. We are also isolated this far into the country, so we won't have to worry about nosey neighbors, and won't have to worry too much about apparition or flying. For a muggle house, it is quite ideal." Jack said with a small smirk as he watched Abraxas absentmindedly nod.

"And it's a steal?" He asked.

Jack smiled. "You wouldn't believe how cheap the market is right now. If we got this house today, it would probably take only two years to pay it off fully. Versus if we got a flat that we would keep having to pay for well after two years."

He began to look around with a judgmental state of mind as Jack gave him the tour. There was nothing too wrong with the house itself, it was just in need of some sprucing up. The house had three rooms with their own bathrooms. There was room for entertaining, but not for too many people, which Abraxas approved of. The kitchen was large enough so that both of them could be in it at the same time and store all kinds of equipment. There was a fireplace that they weren't sure if they wanted to connect to the floo, if they bought it. A large study that was hidden away at the back of the house, that could easily fit two desks. Then there was a two-car garage that could easily store other things besides the cars it was designed for.

At the end of their tour, they went to the backyard to talk. Jack cast a spell so they wouldn't be overheard by the relator and looked at Abraxas expectantly.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, it is going to need some work. Especially in the paint department, whoever thought that shit brown was a good color on walls should be taken to St. Mungo's." He said sternly.

Jack smirked. "So besides the paint, is there anything else you have a problem with?"

"Not really. It's a good house Jack and I like it."

"I'm glad."

"So how much is it?"

Jack gave him a hand to indicate that he needed a minute as he disappeared into the house. He came back with a small file in his hands and handed it to him. He opened it up and scanned past the dimensions of the home, the lot, useless dates and his eyes landed on the price. He grinned crookedly as he looked back up to Jack.

"She's serious about the asking price?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely. She said that the couple that lives here now is moving to America since the husband got a promotion, and the company is paying for him to move out there. So the price is low because of that and because not many people want to live this far out into the country."

"Interesting, so I like it, you like it, what's next?" Abraxas asked as he closed the file and handed it back to Jack.

"Now we make an offer and wait to see if it's accepted."

Abraxas nodded and followed Jack out to where the overly cheery relator was waiting of them. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork in hopes that they would soon be the owners of the house they both wanted.

* * *

More France up next, with a bit of Hermione. Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all,

So this is a short but meaningful chapter. I kept flipping back and forth while writing this one and I think I wrote it at least four times before I was finally happy with it. I also beta two stories, so they've taken up some of my time as well.

Thank you again for all the support, it keeps me motivated when I'm stuck on a chapter.

The next one should be up soon since I cut it from this one; there are just a few more kinks I need to work out.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jack slept in the next morning, exhausted from not only going to look at the house, but also looking at available shops for the apothecary with Abraxas afterwards. He finally emerged from his slumber around eleven, checking on Abraxas as he made his way to the common area. Abraxas was wrapped like a burrito in the sheets and snoring softly. Jack silently cursed that he didn't have a camera before exiting the hotel room.

He sent a patronus to Nick the night before naming a time and place for them to meet. Leaving the hotel he knew exactly where to go, he took a left down one of the streets and started walking. His eyes were constantly moving, trying to spot anything or anyone that seemed out of place. He knew he was behaving overly paranoid, but didn't give a flying fuck. After everything that had happened to him, it was a wonder he wasn't more paranoid.

He passed many boutiques and stores before arriving at the small café at the end of the street. He sat himself down at one of the cast iron tables with an umbrella overhead and waited for Nick to make an appearance. While he waited, he placed an order with one of the waitresses and was pleased when his order came back rather quickly.

It was a tap on his shoulder that caused him to look back; frowning when there was nobody there he turned his head back and jumped when he saw Nick sitting across from him.

"Merlin Nick, don't scare me like that!" He said harshly and grew angrier at the laughter that erupted from the man across from him.

"It is not my fault that your observational skills are lacking my friend." He said in his familiar French drawl, his accent falling heavily on the longer words.

Jack snorted. "I'm not lacking, you're just childish."

"Me? Childish? Never." He said giving him a wide grin. "So are you enjoying your stay here in my country?"

"It's wonderful as always. We found a house and a space for the apothecary we discussed." Jack said taking a sip of his coffee as a waitress came by and took Nick's order.

"Did you now? Where are they located?"

"The house is in Muggle Paris, out in the country. The space for the apothecary is ironically on the corner of Flamel Street in Magical Paris." He said in amusement as the man across from him shot him a wolfish grin while stroking his dark brown beard.

"Is the space big enough for what we discussed?"

Jack nodded. "It has a front room that could hold thousands of ingredients or potions and a back room to make everything we talked about. There is also a small office that could be used for research or to keep files in. If you want, we could go see it now."

"That won't be necessary, I trust your judgment. Just tell me how much I owe for my portion of the building. I already found a reliable ingredients distributor and I have a few trusted friends who would be happy to work in the shop. So that is all taken care of, what I need to know is how big of a role your friend will be playing into this business." Nick asked seriously before thanking the waitress who set a cup of coffee down in front of him.

"He still wants what I've told you in our correspondence over the last few months. He would like to have a share in the apothecary, making him a silent partner of sorts, and he would help with the business aspect of the shop if he should choose to do so." Jack replied with conviction.

Nick took a sip of coffee before speaking. "And why is he doing this again? Since we made a vow, I know you haven't been able to tell him what we'll be doing together and everything else I've told you."

"He's doing this because I asked him to. We are like brothers and after what happened to my parents, he trusts that I'm making the right decision by starting a partnership with you." Jack said truthfully.

"You must be close if he agreed to come down here without really any information. What is in this deal for him, besides working with us on occasion?" He pressed on.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Protection. If Death Eaters come after him, we both want there to be a place for him to escape to. That's why we agreed that we both wouldn't put our real names on the paperwork."

"They haven't come after him already? The Malfoy's are a very wealthy family and I'm surprised that they haven't tried to recruit him." He said frankly.

"So am I, but I don't doubt that they will come for him sooner or later." Jack said gravely.

"And what will you do when that happens?"

"I'll support him no matter what."

Nick's eyebrows rose. "After they killed your parents, you would support him if he joined?"

"If he joined it wouldn't be of his own volition. If they threatened his friends or family, he wouldn't call their bluff like I did." He said rubbing the stubble on his jaw.

It had been a cold day in January that he was approached by two hooded Death Eaters. They told him that if he didn't join that he would suffer the consequences. He basically told them to fuck off and leave him the hell alone. They told him that his friends and family would pay for his rejection. He reported the incident to the Aurors, thinking that they would be able to track down the two men, and erased his address from every possible source along with putting a fidelius charm over his home. He warned his family, including Abraxas, and thought that they would be safe.

He was wrong.

Two weeks later, his parents were murdered in a Muggle alleyway. The Aurors informed him that they must have been walking out of a restaurant and then murdered by at least two muggles. To Jack the evidence just didn't add up. Gunshot wounds supposedly caused their deaths, but the locations of the bullets were in no way considered fatal injuries. Jack also knew that Muggle guns were very loud, so he had to wonder why someone found them three hours after they were killed rather than a few minutes. Then there was the fact that his parents were adept at spells, they could have both taken down a few Muggles.

When he questioned the authorities, they told him that the case was closed and that they were sorry for his loss, but he needed to move on with his life. Jack knew that there was something wrong with the Ministry if they really thought that his parent's death wasn't the least bit suspicious. His suspicions were confirmed when he got an owl two days after their passing and the words 'you sealed their fate' were written on the unmarked letter he received. His stomach lurched when he realized what that meant and fell into a horrible depression.

He knew that if he could do it all over again with the knowledge he had now, that he would have joined them for the sake of keeping is parents alive. If Abraxas were to be threatened in a similar fashion, he would accept whatever decision he made. Caelum and Lydia were like second parents to him and he didn't want them murdered as well, so he would trust Abraxas if he was forced into servitude.

A hand on his upper arm severed him from his thoughts. He shook his head to push away the unwelcome memories and focused on the man in front of him who was giving him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to have brought up the subject. I know it still pains you, so let's speak of something else. How about we meet for dinner tomorrow?" Nick asked politely.

"Sure, there's a nice restaurant in the same hotel I stayed at the last time I was vising here. Meet around seven?" Jack offered and thanked the busboy as he rid them of their finished drinks.

Nick nodded in agreement. "Seven it is."

* * *

Abraxas woke up and after dressing for the day, noticed that it was again silent in the hotel room. He walked over to the door that led to Jack's room to see that the bed was made and it didn't appear that he was in the room at all. He either had to be out getting them breakfast or meeting with the mysterious Nick person they came down here to see.

_But why would he go see him, if the whole reason for me coming down here was to meet the man? _He mused silently as he leaned against the couch.

He must have slept later than he thought, because he heard a key turning in the door. He stood up straight from his place in front of the couch and watched his friend enter the room.

"Morning sunshine, I brought you breakfast." He greeted as he held up his hands, coffee in one and a white bag in the other.

"Where have you been?" He asked while eyeing the food hungrily.

"I went to meet Nick to make plans for us all to get together and picked you up some food." Jack said while walking forward to hand Abraxas his food.

"Thanks, but why did you go meet Nick?" He asked while taking his food over to sit on the couch.

"I went to see him to make arrangements for us to meet tomorrow." Jack said taking his seat on the opposite end of the couch, watching Abraxas stuff his face.

Abraxas swallowed his bite of scone. "When and where are we meeting him?"

"Tomorrow at seven in the restaurant downstairs."

"So will I finally be let in on whatever it is the three of us will be doing together?" He asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. His irritation rooting from the thousands of times he and Jack discussed Nick, but never went into detail about why this was such a good opportunity for them both.

"That's his decision to make, though I'm sure he will. You'll just have to make a vow with him first." Jack said with a small shrug, trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation.

"A vow, as in an Unbreakable Vow? How are we going to do that in front of all the muggles downstairs?" He asked after finishing off his breakfast and vanishing it from sight.

"I don't know, we'll just have to play everything by ear."

"Lovely." Abraxas said sarcastically as he silently wondered how dinner would go.

* * *

Hermione had survived day two after Abraxas and Jack left for France. The time went by slowly since she was making good on her promise to Abraxas not to leave the house unless absolutely necessary or with an escort. She had slowly gone back into the pattern she had before Abraxas invaded her life.

Wake up.

Eat.

Exercise.

Read.

Eat.

Sleep.

Well, she tried to sleep. When she didn't have gray eyes plaguing her dreams, she had nightmares. Nightmares that caused her to wake up drenched in sweat and that took hours to calm down from. She didn't know why they were coming back, but she knew it had something to do with her newfound alone time. She had never really appreciated what Harry and Draco did for her when she had nightmares until now.

She received messages from Abraxas via their shared galleons at night. They bid each other a good night and she fell asleep soon after. Minerva and Dumbledore both sent her owls. Minerva asking how she was doing and wanting to know how her relationship with Abraxas was fairing. Dumbledore told her that he was getting closer to finding a way to get her home and hoped she was enjoying her stay. The thought of her returning to her own time caused mixed emotions within her.

She had a life back in her time. She had friends and family that she loved. Her being in this time was an accident. She didn't belong here.

When or if she had to go back, it would be with a heavy heart. She knew she was falling hard for Abraxas and it would hurt her when she had to leave.

It would hurt Hermione an incredible amount.

* * *

The next evening found Jack and Abraxas waiting for the arrival of Nick at the restaurant downstairs in the hotel.

Abraxas didn't know what to expect tonight at dinner. Jack was very hard pressed when he even mentioned the man. It was like trying to pull information out of an Unspeakable. Jack only told him that tonight would be the night that Nick decided whether or not he would be included in whatever they would be doing together in the future.

He fiddled with the galleon in his pocket as he sat next to Jack. It had become a recent habit of his since Hermione gave it to him the day he left. Somehow he felt closer to her just by touching it.

"Would you cut that out?" He heard Jack say from his seat next to him as he turned his head to see him scowling.

He chuckled. "Am I bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact you are. Stop messing with that insipid galleon in your pocket. I have no idea what sentimental value it holds for you, but it's bloody annoying when you fuss with it." He said harshly.

"Yes, Mummy." Abraxas said cheekily and laughed at the growl he heard erupt from Jack's throat.

"You're such a …" Jack started to say but was cut off when a man in a classy navy suit approached the table.

"Hello Jack." The brown haired man said amusedly, seeming to know what they were doing earlier.

_This must be the famous Nick. _Abraxas mused silently as he viewed him with an appraising eye. The man had to be in his mid thirties, he bore a small brown beard that matched both his short hair and eyes. He was taller than both them and was now giving them a wide smile.

The two men both rose from their respective places to greet him. Stepping out of their chairs and pushing them back in to be courteous.

"Hello Nick, this is Abraxas." Jack said shaking his friend's hand and introducing him to his brother. "Abraxas this is Nick." He said repeating the polite gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nick." Abraxas said shaking the man's hand firmly.

"Likewise." Nick said still smiling at the pair of them.

* * *

The rest of dinner was remnant of a job interview. Everything that came out of Nick's mouth was a question for Abraxas. When they weren't ordering or eating, Nick was asking him a countless amount of questions.

How were your grades in school?

Tell me why you're interested in working with me?

What are your goals for the future?

What is your greatest strength?

What is your greatest weakness?

How much experience with Potions do you have?

If you could be an animal what would it be and why?

Are you easily to get along with?

What's your favorite color?

If you had to describe yourself in one word, what would it be and why?

What's your favorite curse word?

It went on like that long after they finished their meal and got the ticket. Abraxas was beginning to grow impatient and could tell that Jack was inwardly laughing at his situation just by the small glances he snuck at him. His face screamed well-hidden amusement.

It was Nick's next question that finally snapped the last string of Abraxas' patience.

"Abraxas, how good are you at keeping secret?" Nick asked curiously, stroking his short beard.

"I'm a Slytherin, keeping secrets is practically in the house description." Abraxas answered coolly, willing himself not to pull out his wand and club the man to death. _IF I COULDN'T KEEP A SECRET THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE YOU WANKER!_

"Do you know Occumulency?"

Abraxas felt his eye twitch at yet another question. "Yes, my father taught me a few years ago."

"So you're willing to keep a secret?"

_THAT'S IT!_

Abraxas took a deep breath before answering as calm as he could manage. "Not to be rude, but I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I know there is something that you and Jack are not telling me and whatever it is, you can trust me to keep quiet. I would never do anything to betray your trust or jeopardize the opportunity you are giving Jack and hopefully me. So would you please just decide already if you are going to let me in or not?" He replied bitterly, ignoring the glare that Jack was giving him.

What he was not expecting was the man across from him to chuckle. _Oh Merlin, if he asks another question I'm going to end up in the Muggle police station._

"I like him." He said to Jack. Abraxas felt himself relax when it wasn't another question.

Jack sighed in relief and snorted at the situation. "I knew you would."

Nick turned his gaze to Abraxas and again chuckled at his obvious confusion. "Abraxas I decided before I came here tonight that I would let you in on the secret. I just wanted to see how much you would answer before you lost it. I have to say that you lasted far longer than Jack." He said as Jack mumbled something under his breath, but before Abraxas could ask why, Nick rose from the table.

"Let's go to up to your room. There are things we need to do before I tell you what you've signed up for."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Abraxas said running both hands through his hair, in denial at what he had just been told. "You're Nicholas Flamel." He asked, pointing to the man sitting across from him, who was now wearing a look of smug amusement.

He nodded. "I am."

"And you want us to work with you on some of your potions projects? That's why Jack is moving out here and I am investing in this so-called business?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Abraxas…" Jack started to say, but was cut off.

"This is madness." Abraxas exclaimed, standing up from the couch to pace around the room like a caged dragon. He couldn't believe what he had been told, but if his best friend and Nick were lying to him then he wouldn't have had to make so many promises of silence.

"Abraxas, what he's saying is true." Jack said from his place next to Nick as he watched the man he considered a brother walk about the room clearly needing to make sense of what he had just been let in on.

"That doesn't make it any easier to absorb Jack. He's suppose to be a myth like The Deathly Hallows in The Tales of Beedle the Bard or The Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. Now you're telling me that the man who supposedly made The Philosopher's stone, is sitting in our hotel room?" He asked Jack in complete astonishment. _Not to mention I had thoughts of killing the man several times throughout dinner._

"In my defense, I didn't supposedly make anything. I did make the stone and I am not a myth. I know you must be shocked, believe me I can understand why, but please sit back down so we can have a civilized conversation." Nick said pointing to the vacant spot in front of him.

Abraxas did as he was asked and then the three men spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything related to Nicholas Flamel.

* * *

A shout out to all who guessed right a couple of chapters ago, you know who you are and I was so impressed to the few who caught on so early.

Oh now what does Nicholas Flamel mean to this story? (Grinning like a lunatic)

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello All,

Sorry for the long wait, but here's another chapter and the other one is being written right now.

Thank you all again for the support!

And a friendly reminder that this story does not have a beta, so if you'd like to help just PM me or leave a review.

Now onto the story.

I own nothing.(Except Jack)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jack and Abraxas decided to return back home a day before they were supposed to. The last three days were spent buying the house and the apothecary space with Nick firmly at their side. The trio talked more about their future together and agreed that they would keep in touch because Nick could handle everything until Jack's apprenticeship with Slughorn was complete. Abraxas' birthday had come and gone as well. It was spent watching a French Quidditch game with Jack and doing an assortment of other manly things.

Abraxas thought that packing this morning would be the usual easy going affair, but it was proving to be difficult with Jack in his room. He had packed the night before and now felt the need to terrorize him while he folded his clothes into his old trunk.

"Must you take so long to pack?" Jack asked with annoyance as he lounged on the ruffled bed sheets, his black boots handing off the end of the bed.

"I'm almost done, you wanker." Abraxas answered, giving Jack's stomach a slap as he walked by the bed to the bathroom.

Jack clutched his stomach in pain. "You better be. I think I've grown a full beard from waiting so long." He said moving his hands from his stomach to his face, as if he were feeling for the beard he had now supposedly grown.

"Don't be so dramatic." Abraxas said as he came out of the bathroom with his toiletries in hand.

"If I wanted to be dramatic, I'd go stand on the balcony and threaten to jump off unless you were ready in the next five minutes. In fact, I think that might be a good idea." He said rising from the bed.

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "I'm done, I'm done. Keep your knickers on." He said as he shut the lid to the trunk and levitated it over to the waiting trolley.

* * *

They checked out of the hotel quickly, and then walked to the valet stand. The valet helped them load the car and then they hit the road. Jack took his time driving through the city, then out through the suburbs to the remote countryside. He pulled over when they were far enough and used another portkey from the Ministry to get them back to the outskirts of Hogsmead.

They rode up the deserted looking street and came to a stop in front of the large white-bricked house. They made sure they hadn't been followed and Abraxas stepped out of the car. He was surprised when Jack didn't join him and leaned down to talk to him through the open window.

"What are you doing?"

Jack gave him an unimpressed look with his dark green eyes. "Does it look like I want to be there when you two have your lovers reunion? Just get her gift out of your trunk and I'll send your things to the Manor when I get home."

Abraxas would be lying if he told Jack that he didn't want to be alone with Hermione. He had missed her terribly while he was away and was now itching to see her again. They already agreed to meet tomorrow to go looking for furniture for the new house, but right now all he wanted was to hold her in his arms again. So without another word he did as Jack told him and then came back to the window when he was done.

"You're sure you don't want to come in?" He asked more as a polite gesture than from actual want.

Jack chuckled. "Go see your witch, brother. I'm sure she missed you too."

"See you tomorrow." Abraxas said tapping the top of the car and watched it drive away into the distance.

* * *

Abraxas felt his heart pounding against his chest in a way that he would inwardly curse himself for later. He walked to the house at a measured pace, trying to calm the rapid pounding of his heart. He had a feeling that once he saw Hermione, he would practically pounce on her. But he knew if he did that he might scare her or make her fall to the ground with the force he might use. So he resolved to calm himself in order to be gentle with her.

Reaching the front door, he took a deep breath before opening the door and looking around. She wasn't in the living room, so he sauntered over to the kitchen and frowned when he found it empty too. He looked out the nearest window to make sure she wasn't outside and was pleased to find she wasn't out there dueling.

_Where could she be? _He mused silently and then an unwelcome thought surfaced. _What if she left the house? No, she promised you she wouldn't. Just check the upstairs._

He wanted his arrival to be a surprise, so he didn't yell for her. He simply made his way to the stairs and began to climb. Each step was forced calmness, afraid that if he let himself go at the pace he wanted, he would trip over himself. _Calm down, she's probably up here. If she isn't you'll message her on the coin._

When he saw the beginning of another hallway, he quieted his footsteps, not wanting to make his presence known yet. His feet quietly set foot on the landing, and saw two doors along the wide unfamiliar hallway. He approached the room with the open door as quietly as he could and took a peek around the doorframe.

After a few moments of searching, her form came into view. She was wearing a red t-shirt with dark jeans and was barefoot. She was lying on the large bed in the room, an arm over her eyes and her breathing uneven. _Judging from her breathing she must be awake, just resting for some reason._

He was now standing fully in the door frame watching her and froze when he saw her rise from the bed to a sitting position, not bothering to open her eyes, and began to rub them with her fingers. He noticed with delight that she was wearing the bracelet and necklace he had given her.

Abraxas' voice shook with nerves and happiness at seeing the beautiful vision in front of him. "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione's fingers screeched to a halt in their ministrations and just as quickly as her hand dropped from her face, her eyes sought out him. She had fallen victim to dreams just like what she was experiencing now and needed a moment to make sure that this just wasn't another one she would wake up from. She blinked several times and then her searing amber eyes looked over every inch of him. "Abraxas?" She asked in shock and almost disbelieving. _He's not suppose to be back for days, how is he here now?_

Abraxas felt his spine shiver at the sound of his name on her tongue, and just nodded in response. _Merlin, I missed her._

Hermione got off of the bed and made her way over to him. There was a hitch in her step as if he were a rabid animal, but really she was afraid that he was a just another dream that would just disappear if she got to close. Frowning at her hesitancy, he took one of her hands and pressed it to his recently shaved cheek.

"I'm really here, Poppet. We just came home a day early."

Whatever doubt and disbelief Hermione had seemed to be vanish without a trace after hearing his deep rich voice and feeling his soft cheek in her hand. Her other hand came up and now she was holding his face in her hands as a dazzling smile flashed across her face as her eyes danced with delight. "Abraxas!"

"Hermione!" He said with just as much enthusiasm, his smile reflecting her own.

Her name had barely left his lips before he covered hers with his own. He kissed her desperately pouring every ounce of his heart into their kiss. She responded just as strongly and equally, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring him closer to her. His hands descended from her face to wrap around her back, and before she knew it, he was lifting her off the ground and spinning them both around.

Their lips parted and they both laughed like lunatics, until they collided with the side of the bed and fell onto it. Then the ended up just laughing harder, their hold around each other never loosening, if anything they just held onto each other tighter.

Abraxas pulled her with him upwards on the bed, so he was sitting against the unfamiliar headboard and he was now cradling her in his arms. Their faces buried into each other's necks, each taking in the other's scent, finding comfort in the other's smell. They stayed just like that for what felt like an age, just holding each other in the silence.

Finally, Hermione pulled her face back when she felt him pull away from her neck. Abraxas' face was one of pure happiness and her heart beat fast in her chest. _Circe, I missed him. Oh, this cannot be good… Stop it Hermione; just enjoy your time with him!_

"I missed you." She said weakly, giving him a smile and a small kiss to his jaw.

"I missed you too, Poppet." He said, his hold tightening around her. "But I'm here now."

It wasn't long before Hermione began to pelt him with questions. "So tell me everything: how did your business deal go, how was France, did you guys find what you were looking for, so how…"

Abraxas chuckled and put a finger to her lips. "Slow down, Poppet. One question at a time."

Hermione frowned against his finger. "Fine, start with the first one then, dear." She said using her own term of endearment for him sarcastically.

After chuckling at her cheek, Abraxas told her the story that he and Jack had agreed that he would tell her when he got back. Since he couldn't tell her that he had really been with Nicholas Flamel, they had come up with an alternative story to tell her until the time was right.

As he spoke, Hermione had one hand interlaced with his and the other hand was rubbing soothing circles into his neck, her eyes on him, almost forgetting to blink. When he finished his story, she bent forward to place a kiss on his lips. "Abraxas, why didn't you tell me you were coming back early? I could have made us lunch or at least done something with my hair."

He chuckled and pecked the top of her head with affection. "I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus I quite like your hair." _Especially when it's mussed up because my hands were buried in it._

Hermione gave a relieved laugh. "You better since there is really no way of ever changing it."

Abraxas gave her one of his famous smirks. "Oh, there's a way." He said suggestively as a plethora of memories of her hair messed up came to the surface of his mind, the best one being their exploration on the couch.

She smiled at his arrogance and pressed her forehead against his. "I think you forget that my hair isn't the only one that gets mussed up." She said freeing one of her hands and tried to inch its way into his raven hair.

He batted it away before it got anywhere near his hair and took her face in his hands gently, pulling her head away to look into his eyes. He couldn't help himself from kissing her forehead, her nose, and across her cheek, as his hands caressed the sides of her neck softly. "Abraxas…"

He made no verbal response, but continued to stroke every inch of her face with his lips for a while, until he breathed into her ear huskily. "You don't know how much I've missed you." He took her earlobe in his mouth and began to play with it sensually.

Hermione's hands grasped navy shirt as her breathing became shallow. "Probably as much as I missed you." She moaned.

The tone of her voice made the member in his jeans grow harder and he knew Hermione must have felt it. He moved his head back and both of them cooled off a bit. Eventually, Abraxas brought up something that would put their minds elsewhere, not quite feeling that the time was right for what he had in mind. "So tell me what you did while I was away? I hope you weren't terribly bored."

Hermione smiled, feeling somewhat relieved. She enjoyed what they had done so far, but was not yet ready to go _that _far yet; there were things she needed to know first, things to consider, and she would prefer that it be at night as well.

She shrugged in his hold. "There really isn't much to tell. I stayed here like I promised and got the occasional owl from Minerva and Albus."

"You really did stay in the house?" He asked with mocked suspicion.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I just told you that so you wouldn't be angry. I secretly went out to party with my imaginary friends. I should introduce you to them sometime."

"I look forward to it." He said with a chuckle, summoning the gift he had gotten her that was accidentally left in the kitchen when he was searching for her. It floated to his waiting hand and he beckoned her to take it from him.

"Abraxas, you didn't have to get me anything." She said looking at the small bag between them with interest.

It was his turn to roll his steel colored eyes at her. "How did I know you were going to say that? Once again, I didn't have to because I wanted to. Just open the gift, Poppet."

Knowing that there was no arguing with the man, she tore the tissue paper out of the bag and giggled when she pulled a 'I heart Paris' t-shirt. She looked up to see him motion her to continue, she set the shirt to the side and dived back into the bag.

Now in her hands she held a snow globe of the Eiffel Tower. She swirled it around watching the white flakes dance around the scenery on the inside of the crystal bowl.

"Since I couldn't take you to Paris, I'd bring a little piece of it to you." He said softly like a child who was telling the honest truth.

"Thank you." She said feeling tears brim her eyes at his tone and thoughtfulness.

"There's no need to thank me, Poppet." He said ghosting a hand across her cheek, his comment bringing up a thought in Hermione's mind.

"You're right I don't have to thank you, because I got you something too, birthday boy."

She hopped off of the bed, escaping Abraxas hold, and made her way over to the closet. Her earlier fatigue making an appearance again, since she had woken up very early and not being able to go back to sleep for fear of more nightmares. She opened the door to the walk in closet and found what she was looking for on one of the shelves. Hermione went back to the bed, and put the big present on his lap as she lay back against the headboard with him. Abraxas instantly pulled her against his side, his arm snaked around her waist, with a kiss to the side of her head.

"I thought you told me you didn't leave the house?" He asked her warily, eyeing the wrapped present in his lap with interest.

"I didn't. The last time you had to go to a family dinner, I had Jack go with me to help me pick out a present for you." She said plainly.

That had been an interesting trip indeed. A few days after her birthday, she was with Jack in the lab after Abraxas had volunteered to go get them something to drink and Hermione took the opportunity to ask Jack if he would help her go find a present for Abraxas. He agreed, but not without a few snarky complaints. Together they went to store after store until Hermione found something that she thought he would like.

Abraxas gazed at her, delighted that she had still kept her promise and was now anxious to see what was inside the long parcel. He tore off the packaging and looked in surprise at the case.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered.

He smiled softly opening the case in front of him. The case in his lap contained a new Lake Placid blue Fender Stratocaster. He instantly began to ghost a hand across the instrument in front of him, reluctantly taking his arm off of her waist to do so.

"Wow." He murmured and before she knew it, he took it out of the case and placed it in his lap. His fingers touched the wood at the top, running slowly down the neck plucking one of the strings. A deep sound vibrated through the room.

He raised his gaze to look at her. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes."

"I'm assuming Jack helped you pick out the model."

"Yes."

"And the color?"

"You did say that your favorite was blue."

"He told you I would want this?"

"No, when we passed by the music store I asked if you played any instruments since we've never talked about it. He told me you could play guitar, so I figured why not."

"I learned how to play from my grandfather before he passed away." He said continuing to stroke the strings lazily. "I haven't played since his passing."

He grabbed a pick that had fallen out of the box when he put in on the floor before his hand closed around the neck of the guitar. He closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly as if he was reliving an old memory.

Then he started to play.

Though the tune was soft and unfamiliar, Hermione found him to be a very good player. Lost in the music, Abraxas continued to play all the notes from memory, his technique improving as time wore on.

When he was finished and the last note faded into the room, he stayed in the same position for what seemed like an age. Then he spoke, his voice filled with an emotion Hermione couldn't place. "Thank you."

She gave him a soft smile as he set the guitar on the ottoman in front of the bed. "You're welcome."

Wordlessly, he leaned forward and they kissed languidly, taking their time to enjoy the feeling of their lips mingling. Eventually, they both needed to breathe and Hermione was unable to hide another yawn. "Do you mind if we take a nap? I haven't been sleeping very well and I'm exhausted." She asked sleepily as her eyelids drooped slightly.

Abraxas wondered why she hadn't been sleeping well, but kept the thought to himself. He forced a smile and watched as she laid back down on the bed, her head resting on a fluffy pillow. "Sounds good to me. Jack woke me up at the crack of dawn to pack this morning and then proceeded to keep me up the whole way here, so I'm all for catching a few more hours of sleep. Besides, we both need to be well rested. We are going to go out tonight since you've been cooped up in this house for days. I promise we'll have some fun."

She chuckled and rubbed a hand up his well-muscled chest. "I'm sure we will."

Hermione closed her eyes and took the opportunity to curl up against him, instantly falling asleep in the crook of his arm. Abraxas chuckled at her actions and shifted her head to his chest. Subconsciously she nuzzled her face against the warmth of his body, wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

Thoroughly enjoying the way she was wrapped around him, Abraxas shoved his right hand under the pillow beneath his head. His right arm draped across her hip and had no intention of moving it, not wanting to let her go even while they both slept.

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly from her restful nap; her eyes fluttered open slowly and frowned when she found herself alone on her bed. She ran a hand over the space next to her.

_Was it all another dream?_

Her questioned was answered when she felt her wizard's lips give the corner of her mouth a kiss from behind her. "I thought you'd never wake up."

Abraxas chuckled when he saw her cheeks turn rose as she turned over to lie on her back, her smile widening at the sight of him hovering over her. "For a former Seeker, you have terrible aim."

It took him a moment to realize what she was referring to, but when he caught he gave her a knowing grin before attacking her lips with vigor. Hermione laughed into his mouth when she felt him hoist her up, holding her tight against his hard chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying this moment with him immensely. Silently thanking Merlin that it wasn't just another dream.

"Oh Poppet. What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled stroking his nose against hers slowly, keeping his eyes closed. _Circe, it's good to have her back in my arms again._

She grinned, leaning up to kiss him again. After an age, he gently sat her back down on the soft bed, keeping his arms firmly around her.

"How long did I sleep for? What time is it?" She asked when she noticed that the sun seemed to be lower in the sky than she last remembered.

"Quite a long time actually. It's almost six." He replied running a hand through her tousled brown ringlets.

"Merlin's saggy balls, did I really sleep that long?" She replied in shock, oblivious to the loud laughter from the man holding her in his arms. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Abraxas was still chuckling. Hermione didn't use profane words very often, so when she did it was highly amusing. "Yes you really slept that long and you didn't keep me waiting." He said kissing the top of her head and laying her head to rest on his shoulder. "I woke up a few minutes before you did. I needed to use the loo and came out to find you stirring awake."

"I'm glad." She said, holding him tightly and enjoying the smell of him that made its way through her nostrils. After a content moment, she pulled away took look at him. "So are you going to tell me where you are taking me tonight? Or am I to be left in the dark again?"

He snorted. "As if I'm going to tell you anything." He said giving her a wicked grin. "Why don't you go freshen up and I'll do the same out here."

She smiled, figuring that he would just transfigure what he needed and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dried off. After spelling her hair to behave, Hermione went over to where the bathroom connected to the closet and walked in. She looked through her clothes trying to find something to wear.

She settled on a gray dress. The skirt was straight, and ended just above her knees; the top was a ruffled halter, which would tie around her neck and her upper back would be completely exposed. It hugged her curves in all the right places and she just hoped that Abraxas liked it. Hermione turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder, and was glad to see that the glamour charm she had placed was still holding.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione slipped on the matching flats before stepping out into the bedroom. She found Abraxas sitting on the ottoman fiddling with his new guitar and the sight made her smile. He looked dashing in his newly transfigured clothes, now clad in a nice pair of pants, comfortable shoes, and a black shirt with a few top buttons unbuttoned casually.

Abraxas looked up from the guitar and felt his mouth dry at her appearance. She looked stunning and it didn't take him long to abandon his place on the ottoman to kiss her passionately.

Taking a moment to catch her breath when he broke off the kiss, Hermione gave him a shy smile. "Before we go, is there any chance you might let me know where we are going?"

He gave her a cheeky smile. "No."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before letting out a loud a small chuckle at his antics.

They headed down the stairs hand in hand a few minutes later and after locking the front door wandlessly, Abraxas apparated them to where he planned on going.

* * *

The sun was sinking in the horizon when they landed on a winding sidewalk. The air around them was warm and a little humid, but there were breezes that were cold and soothing. The sound and smell of the sea was what caught Hermione's attention as they walked towards the giant rocks that Abraxas was familiar with. She held on to his hand tighter, letting him guide her through the unknown territory.

"Your big surprise was bringing me to a beach?" She asked looking at the unfamiliar area, listening to the waves crash against the shore.

Abraxas nodded, holding her hand tighter when she squatted down and dipped her free hand into the slow lapping water. "The beach is only the start. Since you've been stuck in that house in the woods for a week, so I thought that a change in scenery would be nice."

She grinned at the truth behind his words. The water was warm against her fingers that were resting in the sea. She stood back up, turning to face him and noticed that his silver eyes were focused on her entirely. "How is it that you always seem to know what I need?"

He shrugged. "A good magician never reveals his secrets." He said cheekily as she ran her wet hand through his soft hair, giggling when he sent her a glare as she brushed it back to where it was before they apparated.

Abraxas took her hand gently and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

* * *

They made their way slowly down the path that ran along the shore of the sea. Abraxas seemed to be in no hurry as they walked hand in hand, their thumbs stroking each other's skin absentmindedly.

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of the sea. It had been so long since she had been to any kind of beach. Since the war ended her life had been so busy with other things that she couldn't remember the last time she had taken a real vacation. In a sense this accident was the closest thing to a vacation she had in years.

Abraxas noticed how her gaze hardly wavered from the sea. "Is this your first time by the sea?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just been quite a long time since I've been to any kind of beach."

"How long has it been?" He asked curiously.

"Two years I think." She said remembering the war and the memory of Shell Cottage that caused her to involuntary shiver.

He cocked his head in surprise. "What kept you from going to the beach? Surely there are some in Texas that were close by?" He had felt the shiver course through her body, but didn't know what was the cause. _What could she be thinking about?_

Hermione bit her lip in nervousness at his questions as she tried to come up with a lie that was plausible. "There are but I never had time to take a vacation. I was either busy with school, my friends, or Auror training. This is the first time I've had so much free time in a while." She answered carefully.

Abraxas paused midstride and turned her into him. Keeping his hand in hers, he lifted his other hand and cupped her cheek. "Well, I'm honored that you are spending all of your free time with me and am happy that I was the one to welcome you back to the sea."

"The honor and pleasure is really all mine." She said cheekily and was delighted when she felt him chuckle.

"Impudent witch." He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and they resumed walking again.

* * *

The surprise isn't over yet… ;) hope you all liked it. Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Miss me?

So sorry for the long update, this chapter was not very difficult to write, but my other story has been giving me difficulties so I'm sorry to say that this one got on hold so I could finish that chapter first.

However, I have included in the beginning something as a bit of a reward for everyone's patience. I wasn't going to do another present time chapter for another four chapters, but I decided to be nice and include it in this one!

On another note, there will be some errors in here since I am only human and in DESPERATE need of a nice BETA who will help me. So if there is anyone out there who would like to help me, PLEASE PM me!

So I'd like to end my little rant by saying that no matter what, I will be finishing this story. I hate it when stories I like are left unfinished so I would never do that to the readers who like this one.

Again, I sadly do not own any of this.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Was that Draco Malfoy that I just saw you laughing with?"

Harry Potter sat at his kitchen table and nervously ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He had just watched his former childhood rival awkwardly exit the large kitchen and was now faced with his redheaded girlfriend who was now standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a look of pure confusion on her face.

He had owled her right after he owled Draco and told her that he was back from Egypt. He also told her that he would stop by the Burrow sometime that day around five, but it seemed that she took the initiative and came to Grimmauld Place instead.

"Yes." He answered softly.

Ginny moved to sit across from him at the table, the tapping of her ballet flats reverberating off of the walls as she slunk into the chair he had just been staring at. He watched as her dark blue eyes looked him over and caught the worry that washed over his face by his appearance. "Harry, I love you, but you look like death warmed over."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Thanks, Gin. Love you too."

"What's wrong? I haven't seen that look in your eyes in quite some time and you weren't very specific in your owl. Does it have something to do with Egypt? Is that why you're home early?" She asked reaching across the table to grab his hands reassuringly.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with Egypt. I was called home for an entirely different reason." He replied cryptically his gaze lowering to their combined hands.

"And that reason is?"

"I cannot tell you. It's official Ministry business."

"Should I be worried?" She asked and he was thankful that she hadn't gotten angry about not telling her what the cause of his distress was. _I don't think my sanity could take an angry Ginny Weasley._

He sighed. "No, the Wizarding World is safe. There has just been a minor incident at the Ministry that needs to stay quiet."

"Then why do you look so shaken?" She asked with a frown.

"I can't answer that, love." He replied giving her hands a squeeze.

"Does whatever has you worried have anything to do with why Malfoy was just here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, he is involved so I can discuss it with him."

"Okay, discussing I can understand, but Harry if I didn't know any better I say that what I saw looked like two friends rather than enemies."

"We ended our childhood rivalry today for good. We are both going to try to be friends from now on and not just for Hermione's sake." He said with a small smile at the expression of shock she was now displaying.

"Well, I am happy that you two have finally come to an understanding. Merlin knows that Hermione will be thrilled when you tell her that. Speaking of Hermione, is she home? She hasn't answered my firecalls or owls for the past two days and I'm starting to worry." She asked and Harry held back a snort. _Oh, if you only knew._

"I haven't seen her yet, but maybe she's at work." He said with a small shrug.

"Why would she be at work without Draco?" Ginny asked confusedly and Harry wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

"You know Hermione, always working." He said with mock cheer and gave a nervous laugh, silently praying to whatever deity would listen that she didn't question him further on the subject of where Hermione was.

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at him. _Shit! She knows something is amiss. _"It's Sunday and after five, we both know she wouldn't go into work on a Sunday. And even if she did she would be back by now. So where is she?"

"Last time I checked, I am not Hermione's minder. I have been out of the country for the last two weeks so there's no telling where she is. I simply suggested work because it was the first thing that came to mind." He said calmly, keeping his face emotionless.

He saw that Ginny was going to press on further, but a silvery lynx patronus stopped her from saying anything else.

"Come to the Ministry, the Unspeakables are here and we need to talk." Kinglsley's voice commanded before the lynx disappeared from sight.

Harry rose from the table to walk around to where Ginny sat and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips before speaking. "I'll come back as soon as I can, but this situation is my top priority right now. I love you."

She nodded. "I love you too, but don't think you've gotten out of telling me what's going on." She replied sternly.

He chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Draco walked down the winding hallways at the Ministry of Magic with his head held high. He was in a bit of a mood now that he knew that there was something that his father was hiding from him, but needed to keep his emotions in check for the meeting with the Unspeakables.

However, his mind was reaming with questions. _Did he know that this was going to happen? Is that why he turned so pale when I was telling them about the incident? Does he know where Hermione is? Maybe he does and that is why he is so sure she'll come back. Oh, stop it! You're getting your hopes up for nothing! For all you know he could tell you that he simply knew the men who attacked us or some shit like that._

He shook his head violently to rid himself of the questions as he turned the corner to see Harry still clad in his comfortable wear, his legs crossed and was casually reading a magazine. He almost snorted at the sight in front of him but decided against it.

"It feels like ages since I've seen you, Potter." He said dramatically as he plopped down into the chair next to him and heard him chuckle.

"I missed you too, Draco." He said patting his leg mockingly and set down the magazine.

"Why the bloody hell are we in the waiting area if the Unspeakables are suppose to be here to talk to us?" Draco asked angrily, glaring at the curtain-closed window across from him.

He felt Harry shrug. "Haven't the foggiest. When I arrived, he told me to wait out here and patronus you."

"This is worse than St. Mungos. You wait in a tiny little office for a mediwitch to call your name and then when they do you're taken back to a smaller room only to wait again for the healer who was supposedly ready for you in the first place!" He growled and crossed his arms angrily as Harry laughed beside him.

"You really are a riot when you're all worked up. Just calm down and I'm sure they'll be out soon." The boy who lived said with an amused grin and Draco rolled his eyes.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"About ten minutes." Harry answered rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco sighed. "Splendid. The last time Kingsley made me wait, I was sitting with nothing to do for thirty minutes."

"Why don't you read a magazine or count the floor tiles to keep your mind busy while we wait." Harry suggested as if he were speaking to a small child.

He gave him a look that asked 'seriously?' before his gaze fell onto Harry's choice of shoes and a wide grin slowly appeared on his face. "Why, in the name of Merlin, are you wearing flip flops?"

Harry groaned and tried to hide his feet from view. "They were the only shoes by the fireplace."

"That doesn't help your case one bit. Why do you even own them in the first place?" He asked staring at the other man's feet that were hidden under the chair, knowing that it was making him uncomfortable. _If I'm going to wait, I'm going to have a little fun doing it. Even if it is at Po…Harry's expense._

Harry sighed. "Ginny bought them for me a long time ago and I use them as house slippers when the weather is hot."

Draco snickered. "So your girlfriend has a foot fetish, eh?"

"NO!" He shouted in response as Draco roared with laughter.

"Relax, Harry. I'm just taking the mickey out of you. Isn't that what friends are for?" He asked with a smirk.

But before Harry could answer the door opened and Kingsley stepped out to address the both of them. "Draco, Harry, please come inside."

They both rose from their seats and walked over to the large office to find that the Unspeakables were nowhere to be found. Draco turned his gaze to Kingsley's walking form. "Where are the Unspeakables?"

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his forehead as he sat down behind his desk. "Both of you please sit and I will explain." He said grimly and ushered to the two chairs in front of him.

Draco felt his heart stop as he heard the dark tone of voice that the man was now currently using and all of his worst fears surfaced at the front of his brain as he took a seat next to Harry in one of the chairs provided. _Please don't let him say that she's gone forever._

"The reason the Unspeakables are not here are because they have made a severe error and are in the process of going over every item in their sector making sure that everything is in order. They are also not here because the two of you would probably yell at them and I have done enough yelling for the three of us, trust me on that." He said taking his small blue hat off of his head and placed it on the desk in front of them.

"Sir, what did they do?" Draco asked with morbid curiosity.

"Do you know what the case held that Hermione crashed into?" Kingsley asked the both of them.

Harry nodded. "Time-turners, but what does that have to do with Hermione? All of the time-turners were found and weren't working since they were down there in that sector."

"Apparently not. The Unspeakables took inventory and found that one of the time-turners is missing." The Minister of Magic replied wiping a hand across his face wearily.

Draco was beyond confused. "Are you implying that she's gone back in time? Because the last thing I read about time-turners were that they could only go back in time for like a day or two. So shouldn't she be back by now if that were the case?"

"The one that is missing was crafted by Nicholas Flamel and made to go back further in time than any other time piece in history. So there is no telling how far back in time she may be." Kinglsey answered.

"Then why in Merlin's name was it just sitting in a glass case in Sector G!? Can you imagine if those idiots who wanted it now had their hands on it" Harry asked angrily from beside him.

"It was in that sector because Dumbledore had it taken from him by the Ministry before the first fall of Voldemort. He claimed it had stopped working, so the Unspeakables back then thought nothing of it and stuck it in Sector G without testing it first. Then when I came into power, I told them that they needed to recheck everything, but it appears they didn't." Kingsley said bitterly.

Draco was now gripping the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles threatened to bleed. He could not believe that this wouldn't have happened if two morons had just taken the time to see if the time-turners checked out as being broken. "They should be sacked immediately."

"I agree, but that simply can't be done without raising suspicion. So they are being docked a months pay and will now be under stricter rules." Kingsley said with a scowl.

He was about to reply how idiotic that was, but Harry started to speak. "So she's gone back in time for sure? She's not in an alternate universe or floating in space somewhere?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, she's just gone back in time."

"Will she come back?"

"She is able to come back, but will she? I have no idea." The darker skinned wizard said frankly.

Harry continued to question Kingsley, but Draco had tuned them both out as he sat quietly. His gaze was fixed on the floor as his mind was going wild with thoughts. _She's gone back in time, but might not come back? I don't know if that's better or worse than not knowing where she is at all. Merlin, I hope she finds a way to come back. I wonder if…_

His thought process came to a heart-wrenching stop when he felt the ruby encrusted ring on his middle finger begin to burn.

* * *

**1962**

* * *

Hermione and Abraxas walked away from the beach with smiles on their faces; Abraxas' arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist, and Hermione's head rested on his shoulder. Both were silent as they moved at a slow pace down the sidewalk. They simply enjoyed the happiness they felt by being in each other's company. Neither of them noticing the storm clouds that were forming on the horizon.

* * *

The first place they came across as they entered the small town was a tourist shop. Abraxas dragged her inside where they proceeded to act like children. He made her try on all kinds of ridiculous hats paired with equally ridiculous sunglasses. His deep laughter filled the small shop at the funny faces she made at him.

In return, she made him try on a grass skirt with matching coconut bra and laughed just as loud when he tried to hula. She grabbed the nearest camera and started snapping pictures and squealed when he tried to snatch it away from her.

After they paid for the camera, they continued down the sidewalk with Hermione still giggling at Abraxas' previous behavior.

"I'm going to destroy that camera." Abraxas murmured into her ear.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked cheekily and snapped another picture of him.

He growled as he tried to blink away the flash. "It's a promise, Poppet."

As they continued to walk down the sidewalk past the unfamiliar shops, Abraxas kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry?"

His question made her stomach clench in pain, she hadn't eaten anything all day and was now beginning to feel the affects. "I am."

"Me too." He said as a restaurant came into view just up the street. There were tables outside with umbrellas overhead. They heard cheerful music mixed with boisterous voices, as they grew closer to the large restaurant. "I haven't been here in quite awhile. The food is wonderful and the people are friendly."

She nodded. "Friendly, eh? So if I tell them it's your birthday will they sing to you and give us free cake?"

"It's not my birthday, so don't even think about it." Abraxas threatened, fighting the urge to laugh at her suggestion.

"Too late." She said snaking her arm around his waist. "Let's go, birthday boy."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant hand-in-hand. The head server greeted them cheerily. After they greeted him back and told him they needed a table for two, he spotted the camera that Abraxas had been trying to sneak out of Hermione's purse without her knowledge. "Are you two here on vacation?"

Abraxas inwardly groaned at being caught as Hermione cocked her head in confusion and then lowered her gaze to see where he was looking. She saw Abraxas' free hand around the camera and then looked up to see him giving her a guilty smile. She gave him a smirk in return. _You asked for it._

"No, it's his birthday and we thought we would celebrate." She said plucking the camera out of his other hand and snapping a picture of him. His face was a mix between amusement and annoyance.

The server gave him a loud congratulations and clapped wishing him a very happy birthday. He then escorted them to a table for two and happily set down menus for the both of them.

"Thanks." Abraxas said. He was inwardly screaming at Hermione for telling the man that it was his birthday, but now that they were seated he felt safe from the staff making a big fuss.

He was wrong.

The head server stood on the nearest empty table and called for the rest of the people dining attention and announced his birthday in an excited manner to everyone. There was a loud round of applause and a lot of whistling from the other diners. Abraxas tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help it when he heard Hermione giggling like a lunatic next to him. He managed to smile and look around at everyone, nodding and mouthing 'thank you.'

Abraxas turned his gaze to his witch, who was holding his hand on the table and smiling at him in a smug manner. Her golden eyes were glittering with mischief as she snickered at his embarrassment. He gave her a playful glare. "Do you enjoy making a fool out of me? Is if fun for you?" He asked levelly.

Hermione shot him an innocent look that was still full of humor before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You brought this all on yourself. I was perfectly content not saying anything about your birthday, but then you had to go and try to take my camera out of my bag. So yes, it is fun for me." She said then giving him a kiss on the cheek before moving back to her seat.

Abraxas couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

A few minutes later, another server appeared to take their drink orders as they still skimmed the menu for something to eat. The selection was very wide and Hermione really had no clue of what she wanted to eat. Since she was starving, everything she read sounded aesthetically pleasing.

After much deliberation, Hermione and Abraxas ordered their meals. They each enjoyed their respective dishes and picked off of each other's plates as dinner progressed. Hermione asked more about Abraxas' trip and in return he asked her more about her family back home.

"So what would you be doing right now if you were back home?" He asked curiously.

It took her a moment to answer. "Since it's Sunday, I would probably be having dinner with Draco and his parents. It has become a tradition of ours as of late."

"So you get along with his parents okay?" He asked reaching across the table to push a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

She blushed at the gesture. "Yes, but not at first. However, they grew to like me. His mother always contacts me to try to get me to go shopping with her or to go have tea with her. I help his father sometimes with the family business and he helps me with my investments."

"He lets you help with the family business?" He asked in shock, not even his own father let him help with their family business. He always told him that he had to wait until he was actually working for the company.

"It's just sort of a should I or shouldn't I type of deal." She said with a small shrug, wondering why he looked so surprised.

"Ah, I see. So am I ever going to meet any of your friends?" He asked kindly.

"Maybe." She lied, inwardly cringing.

He nodded, not knowing why she looked so pained and quickly changed the subject. "Speaking of meeting people, my parents would like to have dinner with you sometime and I promised I would ask if you would be amendable to meeting them."

"Of course, I'd love to meet them." Hermione answered with a nervous smile.

"Wonderful." He answered with a bright smile that made her swoon before he leaned over to give her a kiss in thanks.

* * *

It surprised the both of them when a chef came out with two pieces of red velvet cake and began singing 'happy birthday'. Of course the rest of the restaurant joined in much to Abraxas' chagrin. Hermione could not contain her laughter as they finished singing and cheered loudly as he started to thank them all and shook the chef's hand.

Hermione reached forward and forked a piece of Abraxas' cake. She gave him a goofy grin as she swallowed and he simply chuckled and kissed her temple in response. He was embarrassed, but couldn't for the life of him be mad at her. She had made his belated birthday ridiculously happy and she hadn't even done anything really.

* * *

The most delightful moment of the evening was after they had finished their two slices of birthday cake. The lights in the restaurant were dimmed, setting a more intimate feel to their environment. Abraxas' arm was around Hermione's shoulders and she was resting against him in a familiar gesture. They would talk occasionally or would simply sit in silence merely appreciating the comfort they found in one another.

Hermione watched in confusion as a space was cleared in the back of the large restaurant as some musicians and a conductor set up in the newly opened area. Abraxas pulled Hermione up and they walked together, along with other couples, to the large space for dancing. She felt a sense of déjà vu wash over her as he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her resting closely against her body. She then brought a hand to his shoulder, taking the time to stroke his neck with one of her fingers. This time he put their joined hands against his steady beating heart as they swayed to the music.

"Is it just me or do all your surprises seem to end up with us dancing?" Hermione murmured and smiled widely when she felt him chuckle. She moved her hand so she could rest her head on his shoulder, facing his neck and closed her eyes.

They slowly danced close together as the orchestral music continued to play. Both were too lost in their own happiness to notice the other people dancing around them.

As the song ended, she thought she heard Abraxas say her name. So she lifted her head off of his shoulder a bit so she could look at him. "Abraxas?"

"Poppet." He replied, caressing his nose along hers sensually. "Thank you."

But before she could ask for what, his lips were on hers. He kissed her passionately, his arm tightening around her as he lowered her dramatically into a dip. They were both smiling into the kiss, but it did nothing to keep them from ravishing one another. Neither paid much attention to the applause and whistles they were receiving.

* * *

Not long after, Hermione and Abraxas were walking away from the restaurant on the sidewalk trail that they had walked on earlier that day by the sea. The sun was long gone and the crescent moon and stars were dancing on the ocean waves. Again, neither noticed how half of the sky was now blanketed by storm clouds and only paid attention to the beautiful half that was enhancing the sea's beauty.

Abraxas pulled Hermione to him by their joined hands and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, though I hope you weren't too embarrassed." She replied with a soft smile.

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt her small arm come around his waist. "Not embarrassed at all, my dear Poppet. Besides, it did get us some free cake." He said cheekily as they began to walk again.

"Of course your answer involves the free cake." She replied with a chuckle and a playfully rolled her eyes.

But before he could make a witty remark, catcalls and clapping caused them both to rip out of each other's arms and look towards the sketchy pub they had just passed. Two men around their age dressed in all black attire were leaning against the brick wall smoking. They seemed to be drunk and were currently looking them over.

Hermione instantly pulled her wand out, ready for whatever might happen. She did not recognize the two men from anywhere, but with the way that Abraxas had gone rigid and his face morphed into what was now one of stone cold fury, she knew that he must know them from somewhere. Her gaze suddenly fell to their rolled up sleeves and had to keep herself from gasping out loud. The sight of the dark mark burned her eyes and she clenched her wand a little tighter.

Abraxas saw out of the corner of his eye when she pulled out her wand. He let his own hand slip into his pocket to clasp his own, not knowing what Mulciber or Avery would do to them. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her closer to his chest; ready to do whatever he had to in order to protect her. _I can't lose her. I love her._

The thought came out of nowhere and surprised him, but he pushed it away. He couldn't take the time he wanted to examine and analyze it right then since their situation was less than favorable. The two men started to speak after taking another drag of their cigarettes.

"Well, if it isn't Abraxas Malfoy!"

"And he's got himself a lady!"

"I'm actually surprised it isn't that Hawthorne boy. I figured they had been in the closet for years."

"Speaking of Hawthorne, you wouldn't happen to know where he lives would ya? Our leader would be mighty pleased if we could deliver him alive and willing; if you know what I mean."

"Hermione, run to the apparition point and I will meet you at home." Hermione looked up at Abraxas with an incredulous expression when he all but hissed at her under his breath. She knew these two were not much of a threat and she could easily take them both down. She didn't want to run away like a scared little girl, she wanted to fight. But before she could contest his command, he turned his head slightly so that she could see his face. His jaw was clenched tightly and his mercury colored eyes were hard with anger. "Go, now!"

Her whole body was begging to stay and fight, but her natural instincts told her to run like the wind. She knew he would be fine and that the two inebriated wizards did not stand a chance against him. There was a loud clash of thunder that made her jump slightly before she did as she was asked and began to run towards the apparition point.

Hermione could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she ran the distance to her destination. She felt the wind pick up, which was thankfully in her favor, as she flew down the sidewalk along the ocean. The thunder became louder and more frequent with every step she took.

* * *

Was it worth the wait? Fear not readers, I will not leave this at a cliffhanger for very long and will probably have the next chapter up by next week! Please Review!


End file.
